The misadventures of Kagome Higurashi
by Sunsetfireice82
Summary: "What does the name of the spring have to do with anything!" Kagome growled now sounding very animal like. As she twisted, what she now realized was her silver hair over her shoulder, wringing it out. "Spring of drowned fox!" Does this look like a fox to you! I'm a youkai, a kitsune!" FXF MxM MxFxM threesomes, moresomes Come and check out this crazy romp extending through 2 eras
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not Own the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Toshihiro Togashi

The misadventures of Kagome Higurashi

A Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Crossover with just a splash of Ranma ½

Chapter 1: Spring of drowned what?!

Excitement bubbled in her chest, although not quite as much as it did each time she was able to cross through the well. But that was a thought she shied away from, there was no use thinking of that now. _Not now...I should be excited for this chance._ It had been two years now and it seemed that her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai were now over, along with any hope she had of ever going back. She had met this challenge as she had every other, with a stiff upper lip and a straight forward gaze. At least during the day. _I can't cry here, come on Kagome, get a grip!_

The sound of the busy airport was distracting, as were the excited chitters of her classmates. Kagome looked around, and grinned at Ayumi. Ayumi grinned back her long curly black hair bouncing as she shifted her carry on bag on her shoulder. Her brown eyes were bright with anticipation and in her hand she clutched a book. Ayumi had been the only one of her friends to piece everything together and so confronted Kagome with her suspicions. With no choice but to come clean Kagome had confided everything to her oldest friend. Yuka and Eri were still blissfully ignorant of the truth. Ayumi shook her head and laughed quietly though her eyes told Kagome that she had noticed the sadness that had darkened her gaze for a moment and why. "This class trip to China is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to see some of the sights." she stated with a gesture to her book.

Another girl draped herself over the chair beside them and rolled her dark eyes before pushing short bangs off her forehead and adjusting her headband. "I know, you are looking forward to the historic sights for the report we have to write after! Ugh, everything about you, Ayumi is school!" Eri groaned leaning away from Ayumi in mock disgust.

"But studying is fun!" Ayumi stated brightly. She didn't show the tinge of hurt that Eri's words caused. Kagome saw it but didn't say anything.

Yuka pretended to gag. "Can we not talk about school? We should talk about the fact that Kagome's family showed up to say goodbye, but not this boyfriend of hers, Even Eiji came to see me off." At that statement Eri and Yuka both turned their gaze to Kagome.

 _Of course they would bring up Inuyasha now..._ Kagome laughed nervously, China was a long way from her shrine. What if the well reopened and-

"Now boarding at gate D8" the voice over the loud speaker made her jump.

Her reaction caused her three friends to laugh. Kagome blushed ducking her head in embarrassment. Even after two years she was still battle ready and some of the modern things that made loud noises threw her off. _They didn't have to laugh that hard._ She thought uncomfortably.

Ayumi gave her a sympathetic look and pointed at the gate, "Enough of that you guys, lets go get our seats!" All the girls jumped up and gathered their bags. Ayumi gave her hand a discreet squeeze in support. Kagome squeezed back carefully before Ayumi let her hand go.

Kagome brushed her black hair with its rebellious waves out of her face and scooped up her bags. _I can do this._ She thought at her self. Truth be told this was her first time on an airplane. She was far more comfortable on the back of a flying neko manta. Especially if the cat's name is Kirara. She shook her head with a determined frown. She needed to shake this. She couldn't live her life like this! Any of those in her feudal family would be disappointed in her behavior. "right." she said squaring her shoulders and walking straight behind Ayumi.

"Breathe slowly, are you alright?"

Concerned faces surrounded her and Kagome kept her eyes closed willing the dizziness at bay. Her teacher was the closest crouched on the floor. She felt awful. _What happened?_ She tried to make sense of everything but her thoughts spun in confused circles.

"Oh Kagome," Ayumi asked worriedly, "Are you alright? You suddenly jumped up and screamed like you were in pain then you passed out!"

"I've never heard a scream like that before it gave me goosebumps!" Eri said rubbing her arms.

"It was strange, we were laughing and Ayumi said we were no longer over Japan and you went ghost white. Then you stopped talking and closed your eyes so we thought you were asleep but-"

 _Oh, thats what happened...damn. The further I got from Japan I got worse? Weird._ Kagome took a slow breath. "Gomen everyone I got nervous on the flight and I guess I panicked. Are we in China?"

"Yes, Higurashi san. Come on girls help her with her luggage our bus should be here. Hojo kun, would you be so kind as to carry miss Higurashi again?" Her Sensei asked of the taller young man kneeling far closer to her than necessary in her opinion. His cheeks pinked and he nodded his agreement.

 _Whoa now! He what?!_ Kagome jumped to her feet and staggered. "No I'm fine. See Hojo-erk!" Long arms caught her as she nearly fell.

There were six members of their club who had worked hard to come on this trip. Four girls and two boys and their Sensei leader. She had a sinking suspicion that Hojo joined the club at the insistence of Eri and Yuka. _Why do they keep pushing poor naïve Hojo on me?!_

He looked down at her with a concerned brown gaze and his soft brown hair fell in his eyes. He was cute, but he wasn't youkai hot. _So youkai have spoiled me from seeing the appeal of human males? Great I will be a single woman forever! Ugh. No, Akitoki Hojo, ruined Hojo kun for me if there had ever been a possibility before. His ancestor killed it._

"Its fine Kagome, after all we are dating. You can rely on me at least a little." Hojo stated as he scooped her up and Kagome's head spun horribly at the action.

She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose willing herself not to vomit on him. Her heart was pounding and though no one else could feel it her power was in flux. She squeaked in protest as his words sunk in. _Dating! Oh Hojo kun, no, no we aren't._ She felt too out of sorts to have that conversation and her head was starting to hurt.

"When we get to the bus I have a tonic my mother made for airsickness maybe it will help." Hojo was saying as Kagome gave up and leaned against him trying to relax. Hojo would misinterpret her actions but right now she didn't care. She didn't notice his smile nor his blush, as soon as her eyes closed she was asleep.

She awoke sitting next to someone and leaning against them closer than she should be. A hand in hers made her cringe until she realized the slenderness of the digits and the spill of black curls over her shoulder. _Ayumi._ She thought with relief. Her body was feeling normal again and she sat up carefully so she didn't wake her best friend. They were in the bus and everyone was dozing. Night had fallen and they still had an hour to reach the site of the first ancient village they were to visit and the rest of the touring clubs from other schools. That was the purpose of this club called "the multi school History and Legends of the Orient club". This trip was a dream for the six members consisting of Herself, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, and a guy who looked foreign named Kiyoshi Mitarai.

Speaking of Mitarai, the blond haired blue eyed youth was above her. "You should keep better control of your power Higurashi san." he whispered as he leaned over the back of her seat to talk to her. Kagome blinked and looked at him. _Power? Mitarai could feel her power? He was joking, right?_ She looked away smoothing her soft blue high school uniform skirt. "It's not something I really want to go into, but I am a psychic. I have power too. Maybe we should talk sometime." he whispered lowering his voice further so no one else would hear him.

"Maybe," she whispered back. She heard a soft shuffling behind her and then Mitarai held out his hand in the isle of the bus. "Now?" she hissed softly and he shrugged. She sighed and took his offered hand. He was stronger than he looked. He helped her over Ayumi and then let go of her hand indicating the empty seat to the side and slightly towards the back. He slid into the seat after her so she couldn't run. _Oh,_ She realized belatedly he thought she might be a threat. "I am harmless Mitarai kun," she began softly.

His blue eyes sharpened and focused, "Maybe," he stated disbelieving her. "But your actions and eyes tell me you have seen battle, which means since you are still standing that you won, meaning you-"

"Yes I have killed. Is that what you want to know. I fought and killed to protect an entire world. I'm not a threat Mitarai kun."

"Kiyoshi." he corrected. Looking at her with wide eyes. "Are you- are you one of them?" there was an undercurrent of his emotions that was confusing Kagome. He was excited, no thrilled by something.

Kagome pressed her hand to her forehead. "Ugh, one of who, You aren't making any sense."

"A spirit detective who fights youkai." Mitarai said solemnly.

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked around carefully. "Where did you hear about youkai?" she hissed feeling panick well inside her. Had Ayumi told her secrets?

Mitarai leaned closer "Don't laugh, cause I swear its true- but I fought side by side with a team that had two youkai, one named Kurama and one named Hiei. We were fighting for the safety of the human world to keep the youkai from Makai from invading."

 _Makai? Youkai invading?!_ She was worried now but something told her that the boy was not lying. "Where." she asked slowly. _Please don't say the past...please-_

"Mushiori City, Japan." Kagome felt her world tilt, Mushiori was only a hop and a skip and a train ride from Tokyo. She reached out and gripped his wrist forgetting to be careful of her strength in her hands from wielding her bow. Her mouth was dry and her eyes wide.

"When?" she gasped.

Mitarai looked anxiously at her. She looked as pale as a ghost and her grip hurt. "Two years ago in May. Are you alright Kagome?" he asked forgoing the honorific.

"Ah, yes." she said shakily. "I just didn't realize it was so recent." she thought quickly, "I must have been out of town on another case." _This guy is trouble. He knows too much and he can feel my ki. Oh man! I should have been more careful! Kurama? Hiei? Spirit detectives? Makai?_ Her heart began to pound for another reason, _Youkai are still alive! They aren't all gone. Maybe-_

"Oh, of course, because if you had been there you would have been called in. Sorry. I thought you would have been briefed on it by Koenma sama. Maybe it was classified?" He pulled a face and lowered his voice, "Please don't tell Urameshi I blabbed. He'll hit me again. Or Kuwabara." he pressed his palms together, "Please."

"Of course I won't. Thank you Mi-Kiyoshi kun." she said with a slight smile. He beamed back at her. And settled back into the seat. Clearly with no intention of moving. _This is going to cause so many misunderstandings..._ "Ah, Kiyoshi-kun, I am undercover so-"

"Right," he said. And that was that. He leaned back and closed his eyes. She moved away shifting as close to the window as possible. Then she pulled her knees to her chest and prepared for the most awkward trip of her life. If she had only known...

"For our last three days in China, we have been invited to a small village in the mountains about another hour drive from here, called Jusenkyogakure." their Sensei announced after they had been traveling to an unknown location for two hours.

Kagome sighed and tried to make herself more room on the seat but found it impossible. She was sandwiched between two boys who wouldn't stop glaring at each other. Since everyone had woken a week ago at their first hotel and found Kagome sitting with Mitarai on a seat towards the back, Hojo had been relentless. Kiyoshi had been just as determined to protect her. This trip had become a nightmare. The only relief was at night when the girls had their own room. Of course Eri and Yuka were delighted with the developing triangle and they were pushing her to forget her delinquent boyfriend with a costplay obsession.

When the bus finally stopped Kagome jumped up heedlessly stomping on Hojo's feet. "I am going for a walk! Alone!" she growled finally having had enough. Hojo reached for her wrist to stop her and Mitarai stopped him. She didn't stop to see what happened as she fairly ran off the stifling bus and into the fresh air. _They're worse than Koga and Inuyasha! I swear to the Kami's I'm going to make a subjugation necklace for them both!_ She thought angrily as she stomped away.

After a good ten minutes she looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. The air was fresh and clean and smelled moist and earthy. There was water close by. She took a deep breath and froze something didn't feel right. It tingled down her spine and she was instantly alert for danger more so that she was before. After Kiyoshi kun told her about the Makai and the existence of youkai in this time, she had been hyper-alert to any potential danger around her and her group as they explored. Now she wished she had a weapon. A bow was impractical but anything could be a weapon right? She spotted a stick jutting from the ground at an odd angle. _That will work!_ She thought jovially congratulating herself for the thought. As she reached for it there was a rustle in the long grass to her right and she pushed forward to grasp her prize, but inertia was not her friend and she was suddenly falling forward. Her startled gasp cut off with a splash.

 _Water! I can't breathe!_ She struggled to the surface and gasped in greedy lungs full of air. The water dribbled out of her mouth as she choked, swallowing a good portion of the water. She felt like a drowned cat her hair was heavy and swirled around her in the water and she was covered with something silver that clung to her fingers like spider silk, but it wasn't sticky. No, it was more like hair. She grasped a handful and intended to pull it away but- _Oh ouch! Its attached to me. Ick what is this stuff. Everything feels weird like-_ She reached up and leaped to her feet. Far more swiftly and gracefully than she could have managed. _Ears I have pointed ears and-_ she swallowed reaching back behind her. Her fingers brushed a long silky appendage that shouldn't be there. She raised her hands seeing claws and licked her teeth encountering sharpened points. "Oh my god! What happened!" she shrieked and winced against the sound she made. Her ears were sensitive.

A man rambled something at her in chinese and then sighed, "Tsk. Oh too bad you fall in cursed spring. Yān sǐ de hú píchūn. This very tragic spring where fox drown 1000 year ago! Now you cursed." She spun ready to fight when she saw the squat man in a green uniform holding a sign. His face was round and his eyes squinted. But it was the sign that drew her attention. She read the kanji translation in shock.

Kagome growled now sounding very animal like. As she twisted what she now realized was her silver hair over her shoulder wringing it out. "Spring of drowned fox?!" _Does this look like a fox to you?! I'm a kitsune! "_ Wait cursed?!" she gasped jumping elegantly out of the water to perch on the same stick that had caused her misfortune.

"Yes. Legend say who ever fall in spring take body of fox." The man nodded and grinned at her with unrepentant glee. "Sad to say, spring of drown girl dried up not too long ago, so you stuck now." the the irritating man laughed in her face. "This land is forbidden to enter for reason. You go home now."

Irritated Kagome stalked to him and snatched him by the collar of his green uniform. With a toss he landed in one of the many springs and she felt vindicated. _Ha! take that I hope you fell in spring of drowned-_

"Oh too bad, I land in Spring of drowned man. So nothing happen. You see I no change, so I no cursed. Ha ha!"

With a huff Kagome spun on her heel and stalked away while the irritating man kept laughing at her. She had no idea she was doing it, but the grass in front of her was parting and the way behind her was filling with over grown sentient plant life, that would never let another soul enter the spring where she had fallen.

Her mind raced. _I'm a kitsune and silver at that. Didn't Shippo say they were extinct or something. Any way that doesn't matter! I am a youkai! Now what?! Aside from seeing my hair and claws, I have no idea what I look like but if I am a kitsune I should be able to cast an illusion._ She reached for a leaf from a tree branch that seemed to move to her hand. And held it to her forehead. _Illusion magic!_ "Transform." she said and waited.

There was a distinct rustle in the trees and grass and she suddenly felt like she knew they were laughing at her. _Laughing plants? Really?_ She thought incredulously. A scent on the breeze as the wind shifted teased her nose. Sulfer. "A hot spring! Oh please god, yes." she muttered and then loped gracefully towards the smell. Ignoring the warnings of the plant life about humans, she was a human so she should know, it didn't occur to her that she could understand them now. The only thing on her mind was to get warm again as the chill of the spring had sunk to her very bones.

The structure in front of her was one she knew fairly well though there were some differences it was a bath house. And that was all she cared about. There was a high fence surrounding the out door pools and she didn't think to look before she vaulted over the fence and splashed gracefully into the blissfully hot water fully clothed. She spluttered as she popped up through the surface and felt her face burn. Not three inches in front of her was a very surprised and naked Mitarai. She hurriedly closed her eyes and ducked under the water. But Kiyoshi did something and she suddenly could not move.

"Kagome?" he asked pulling her up out of the water. She kept her eyes closed and her red face turned away. "What are you doing on the mens side?"

 _Oh no... "_ Uh I was um- Can you please get dressed?!" she squeaked frantically. She still couldn't move and it was freaking her out. There was no youki for her to purify. But if felt like a giant hand holding her in place if she looked down and squinted at the water she could make out huge fingers. And were those eyes?! Mitarai laughed but he pulled a towel around his waist. "Thank you." she said after he sat back down.

"Shhh, if you make too much noise the others will come looking they are exploring the Inn."

"You are being awfully calm." she stated finally.

"About you in the mens bath?" he asked fighting a blush. Kagome was a beautiful girl after all. "not really I just don't want to cause a scene."

Kagome shook her head. "Not that, I look different right? You know ears and a tail?" she said with a sigh.

Mitarai shook his blond head. "I'm not sure what you are talking about Kagome, you look like you always do. Black hair, blue eyes, gorgeous."

She blinked, "But I was- never mind. Could you have your um- water thing put me over the fence to the womans side please?" Kagome asked shaking her head. _Ha the joke's on you pal, I'm not cursed._ She thought victoriously at the squat man in uniform still laughing in her thoughts. The giant water hand lifted her with ease to the other side and she patted it in thanks before it returned to just water in a splash.

"Kagome," Mitarai spoke through the fence, "Never mind we'll talk tonight." he said quickly and she heard Hojo enter the bath with a confused accusation. It was probably along the lines of asking if he was spying on the women on her side but too bad for him she was the only one here and fully dressed. Mitarai made up something about seeing a random item by the fence and Hojo stopped yelling.

Kagome sank to her knees and looked in the mirrored surface. Yep, she was normal black hair and bright blue eyes. Nothing kitsune about her. She laughed at her reflection with the absurdity of the day. Then she got up and walked to the changing room and removed her wet clothes pulling on a robe. She'd had enough of water for now. "I must be going crazy." she said aloud to no one in particular. The plant near her shivered causing its leaves to rustle. "Yes I have, don't try to reassure me." she replied as she walked into the building.

It was around midnight when she realized she had spoken to and understood a plant.

"Kagome," Ayumi whispered. "Come with me?"

Kagome blinked up at the clock, _midnight? "_ What's the matter Yumi-chan?" It wasn't the first time Ayumi had come to talk to her after everyone was asleep.

"Nothing I just want a bath. But I don't want to go alone. The stars are probably beautiful and I wanted to talk with you." she said standing up and stepping away enough for Kagome to get up. Kagome nodded and climbed to her feet.

"Ok, just a sec." she said sliding on her house slippers and tightening her robe. When she was ready she gestured silently and the two of them slipped out of the room on soundless feet. They padded down the carpeted hallway and to the entrance to the bath and ducked within. Inside the dressing room it was lavishly decorated in bright brocades and silk though it was sparsely furnished. The bright colors made Kagome think of festivals and on the tails of that thought came a fierce longing for home. Wrapped up in her thoughts she undressed and moved to the bathing stools. It wasn't until she dumped the cold water on herself that Ayumi spoke, Or rather tugged gently at the appendages on the top of Kagome's head she had nearly forgotten.

"Are these real Kagome?" she asked softly. Kagome closed her eyes as Ayumi massaged the base of her ears and she relaxed contentedly. _If this is how it feels why is Inuyasha so against me touching his ears..._

"Uh huh." she murmured and Ayumi stopped touching them. "Aw why did you stop?" she said and then her eyes shot wide. "I'm a-"

"I'd say a fox, based on the ear structure and the shape of your tail." leave it to Ayumi to analyze them.

"No, I am a youkai!" Kagome hissed. "How does a freaking miko become a youkai? A curse apparently. Ayumi what am I going to do?"

"You are going to finish washing and come sit with me in the hot water." She dumped a bucket of rinse water over herself and stood holding her privacy towel. Kagome washed her strange body mechanically and stood to join her. Her tail curling around her hips. Her long silver hair spilled like gossamer down her back and down her chest like a silver curtain reaching to the lower half of her thighs. Even wet it shimmered in the moonlight.

Ayumi watched rather transfixed at the unearthly beauty of the kitsune. And then she blushed. Kagome looked like she had descended from another world entirely. Every line of her body was perfect and slender bespeaking a grace and elegance no human could hold. The bookish girl suddenly understood what Kagome had said about the youkai males ruining her for the humans. If youkai looked like Kagome did now as a kitsune, she would never be satisfied with a normal man or woman.

To hide her rather obvious attraction to her best friend, Ayumi splashed the hot water at her playfully. And then blinked. Kagome was wiping water off her face with a frown. Her black hair hanging in her eyes. "You changed back." She didn't really want to explain the disappointment she felt so she ignored it.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

"From the kitsune, you changed back when I splashed you with the hot spring water." Ayumi pulled a bucket closer to the spring and filled it before setting it aside to cool. "Well, come on. Tell me what happened." The studious girl urged scooting over to make room for her. Kagome looked exhausted and like she was also on the verge of tears. She hadn't missed the sadness in Kagome's eyes this trip and realized some of these villages were probably similar to what she had seen in the past sans the youkai.

"Well, Yumi-chan, it happened like this..." Kagome began as she sank into the hot water and felt it soaking her troubles away. It felt really good to know she could talk to Ayumi and she wouldn't laugh or think she was crazy. Kagome looked up as she spoke and noticed there were trees in the way of a clear fantastic view of the stars otherwise. She sighed and was about to look away when the tree branches lifted up out of her view and she was alarmed, but also strangely pleased. It was as the plants beside her rustled in question, "Yes that is perfect." and she answered absentmindedly that she recalled doing the same earlier.

"You fell in the spring and said "yes that is perfect"? Kagome you are white as a sheet what happened? Just now."

"Yumi-chan," she whimpered, "I'm talking to plants and they talk back!" Sensing her agitation the plants rustled and a bold plant vine reached down to brush lovingly along her cheek. "Aw you are so sweet." she purred to the vine and caressed it with a light touch.

"Kagome, right now tell me how you feel."

"Calm and protected like I am surrounded by loving friends who would do anything to please me." She leaned into the vine with her head.

"Ok, ask the vine to fetch a bucket of cold water." Ayumi said standing up to also touch the vine with careful fingers, curious of what she would feel.

Kagome shrugged and sent the thought out. The vine rustled in agreement and another longer thicker vine curled along a branch that extended and then slowly lowered to the shower area and with a twist caught up a bucket as another vine turned on the switch for water. And then turned it off again when the bucket was full. "That's the way, now bring it to me." Kagome encouraged in a constant litany. Not seeming to realize that she was doing it, "oops, careful now, not too fast." she held out her hands the the vine settled the full bucket in them. "Thank you, that was well done." she praised and the vine rustled again before it returned to the tree and the branches shifted so it looked like nothing had happened. "Ok, now what?"

"That was amazing Kagome. It was like you had full control of the vine and it simply did as you wished. I've never seen anything like it." Ayumi cleared her throat "now set the bucket down and stand still over here on the rocks out of the water. I want to test something." she directed with a certain look in her eyes Kagome wasn't sure she liked. "So let me think the spring was cold so-" she cupped her hands with cold water and threw it on Kagome. Silver hair, fox ears, intense blue eyes and that unearthly beauty looked back at her. Before she could get caught up, she threw a handful of hot water and gasped. "I've got it!" she cheered quietly. Splashing Kagome with cold water again. She grinned before she began tossing handfuls of each "Hot water, cold water, hot water, cold water!"

A vine seized the bucket and dumped it over Ayumi's head and then scooped up hot water in the same bucket and repeated. The kitsune vixen Kagome laughed softly, "There, how do you like it?" she asked her voice richer with a sexy purr there was a playful note in her tone that was not the usual Kagome, but it was thrilling.

Ayumi pushed her hair out of her eyes and gaped at the silver goddess leaning seductively against the thicker vine that had lifted her out of the water. Her skin was luminescent in the moonlight. It looked smooth like silk and Ayumi felt a desire to touch the unearthly being just to be sure she was real.

"Gods, Yumi-chan I feel amazing; like I am more alive than ever." she laid back in the vine and let her arms dangle. "I can feel the life around me in the plants and trees and I can hear their song. As a miko I could pick up little traces but nothing ever like this. I can see everything even in the dark and I can smell all the subtle scents on the breeze. I can hear the smallest sounds, your heart beat is like thunder in my ears." her head turned and she gazed at the awestruck girl. The vine lowered her closer and carefully she stroked long clawed fingers through the black curls, "You smell amazing," she whispered and moved in like she was going to kiss her. Just before she could make contact, Ayumi startled and in her frantic motions splashed hot water in the kitsune's face. Kagome blinked at her oldest friend in shock. "What just happened?"

Ayumi's face was beat red and Kagome dropped out of the vine. "hey, I'm sorry. Are you ok? I don't know what came over me." _I mean, I kind of do and don't, Kitsune are bi by nature, but I almost kissed her!_

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out, but I have been in love with you for years Kagome-chan." Ayumi looked away and dropped her face in her hands, "I wanted you to kiss me. I would have offered you my soul on a platter. I supported your relationship to Inuyasha because I thought that you would be happy. You love him, so that made me happy. But tonight as the kitsune..." she swallowed, "You wanted me, I could see it in your eyes. And it frightened me, because- mmn never doesn't matter. I figured out that c-cold water activates -the youkai and H-hot water turns you back." Ayumi took a deep breath, "I don't know why it is that you can communicate with the plants when not a kitsune, but I have a feeling there is so much more to this curse than we know." She fell back to the science she was comfortable in hiding once more in her books.

"Yumi-chan" Kagome said softly trying to catch her attention. What she had said deserved a proper answer, even if Kagome wasn't sure what answer was the right one, she still wanted to kiss Ayumi- a lot.

"No, it's okay. I know that you aren't into girls. I also know that when the well reopens you will be gone. So don't say you are sorry or anything." the head of dark curls shook with her denial. Ayumi wouldn't meet the blue eyes staring at her so straight forward she couldn't bear to see the rejection.

"Yumi-" Kagome said again looking at her with a confused expression. It was like her body was reacting on its own and she didn't really want to stop it. Her hands were reaching and her heart was pounding.

Ayumi turned like she was going to walk away,"No, I'm going to-" She stopped mid sentence as a vine blocked her path and warm wet arms surrounded her, turning her to face the woman she had known and yet not the woman she had known. She could feel the slide of their naked skin and the curve of their breasts pressing together and her mouth went dry. Kagome was too close and too warm. This would hurt-

"Ayumi, kitsune are bi." she whispered and then kissed her. Warm full lips slid together and Kagome was in control foolowing the cues she picked up from Ayumi. It was a kiss that would do any kitsune proud, but something tugged at her pleasure fogged mind and she pulled away. She didn't stop or look back as she swam to the stairs and climbed out. Guilt curled through her stomach.

 _Kitsune are bi, but I am not a kitsune. Why did I kiss her? Oh man...I feel weird, I should just go in and go to bed. Everything will be better in the morning._ She left Ayumi reeling and disappeared inside not sure how to face her own desires and her heart. Did she love Inuyasha? _I don't know. I don't know anymore how I feel about him. Since its been two years I have thought about everything that happened. Can I ever be sure it's me he sees? When he holds me how do I know its not her in his thoughts? How can I be with someone like that with those doubts? He was so in love with her, you don't just turn that off. Ayumi is a girl and yet that doesn't make me want her less._

She walked through the halls lost in thought until she made it to the shared girls room and lay down on her futon. After a short while she heard Ayumi come in and lay down. Kagome lay there for a long time listening to the soft breaths around her. She however, could not get comfortable. The midnight haired woman silently got up and made her way to the window. The tree reached out in anticipation and invitation. She smiled as she stepped out barefoot on to the branch and the tree returned to its proper shape. The vines formed a nest of sorts and she lay down. She was asleep in moments lulled by the plant song.

The last two days of the trip were awkward and Ayumi avoided her for the most part. Or rather Kagome felt guilty and avoided her. She didn't bring up the events of that night nor had she asked where Kagome had been when they woke up and Kagome's bed was empty.

Walking on a guided tour to the oldest parts of the village, Mitarai and Hojo were still at it and Kagome wanted to throttle them. _Exactly what about them is appealing?I have no interest in either of them except for them to stop this nonsense._ When the plants rustled beside her and asked if she wanted them dead, she was horrified. _Dead?! No, no...I didn't think of my new friends as weapons but honestly I should have._ Not considering anyone was listening she spoke "No, don't harm my friends no matter how irritating, unless I command it." she said softly. Mitarai looked at her thoughtfully and then at the plants and she chewed her lip. When he walked over like he was going to question her she quickened her steps. She didn't want to answer questions for him, she had no answers to for herself yet. So she'd avoided everyone. Spending her free time in the top of her sleeping tree where no one could find her. It was just her and the plants she had come to adore.

When it was getting time for her to leave the plants gave her gifts in preparation of their parting; seeds. When she entered the room just before everyone was waking up she had a heaping hand full of various seeds. She looked around for something to keep them in and a splash of color by the hot spring caught her attention. No sooner had she spotted it, but a vine was holding open the brocade silk bag for her. Without thinking she dumped her seeds inside, tied it closed and tucked the whole thing into her carry on. The vine retreated just before the first eye opened. Of all her friends to wake first, it had to be Ayumi.

 _What should I say, I kissed her and ran off without a word. What will I do if she hates me now. What did her face look like when I left her there._ Kagome knelt and began packing but Ayumi was not put off.

Slowly she knelt beside her and began folding things for Kagome. "I've been watching you this last two days. I think I was wrong, you don't need cold water to be a youkai. I think that's just for the appearance of one." She whispered. Her brown eyes watched Kagome's face for any sign of acknowledgement or distress "You have been acting different. You slept in that tree again last night." ah, Kagome flinched so she thought no one knew? "And that huge pile of seeds you hid away means everything to you doesn't it? After that night I found everything I could on Kitsune lore. The attraction and ability to speak to plants and the changes you are going through aren't there. Then again I doubt they would be." Ayumi sighed, "I think that the curse isn't just you taking on the body of the fox in cold water." she drew a deep breath. "You are becoming a kitsune." she said as she started putting things in her own bags.

"But how Yumi-chan?" Kagome asked, her voice soft and small. "I don't know how to be a kitsune."

"You said you swallowed a lot of the spring water when you fell in right? Maybe that's what is happening. Maybe the curse isn't just affecting your appearance but, you genetically. It's fascinating really." Ayumi said pushing her reading glasses on her nose and looking at a book of notes. Setting the book down, Ayumi hugged her. "I don't know how it was for you there but you faced a terrible enemy and didn't flinch right? So face this the same." Her arms tightened around the woman she wanted to be beside always. "I'm here with you, so you aren't alone, Kagome."

Kagome turned in her arms and cried in a whisper her face pressed against Ayumi's neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you Yumi-chan."

Ayumi tightened her hold a little more wanting to keep holding the changing figure of her best friend and never to let go. "I know – this is confusing and its okay." That was how the rest of the room woke up to a scene that merely looked like two friends making up after a fight.

"I'm getting coffee." Yuka declared climbing to her feet. Eri giggled and pulled on her robe.

"We should go look at that little gift shop before we go." she said as the door shut behind her.

Kagome frowned after them confused, "Okay, that was weird."

Ayumi let go and scooted back, "Not as weird as you think. I came out to them while you were "sick", they probably think something happened. I'm sorry. Now you will be in some strange rumors. I'll set them straight."

Kagome couldn't have explained why she moved forward and caught Ayumi in her arms or why she pressed her lips to those of the startled book worm. It felt right and so she went with the instinct. Not realizing as she did, that she had acted just like a kitsune would. Something inside her had whispered to her about the sweetness of those lips and the softness of her form and the kitsune readily agreed. She kissed her breathless and then with a rustle of leaves Kagome was gone. Her plants warning her of the impending arrival of her other friends. She watched from her tree as Eri and Yuka came in and questioned the flushed girl about what had happened. Ayumi glanced to her hiding spot in the tree and gave her a gentle smile. But when the other two turned to see there was nothing there.

Kagome was conflicted. On one hand she wanted to finish what she had started, and on the other- she was horrified, not that she had not once but twice now made out with her best friend, but that she liked it. Really liked it and if she returned to the feudal era she would likely be with Inuyasha. She should not be kissing her best friend breathless. She should not be wanting to see what other sounds she could draw from her lips. She dropped out of the tree soundlessly and went to wander.

The gift shop, she found, was not a gift shop at all; but a quaint little shop run by a familiar and unwelcome face. "Oh you come to see what there is to buy, fox girl?" he asked in his grating broken English.

She rolled her eyes. And then stopped. "Old man, what would happen if someone drank the water in the cursed spring they fell into." she asked before she could stop herself.

The guides squinted eyes widened. "Oh you no drink cursed water, it make bad thing happen!"

Kagome felt her stomach drop, "Like what?"

The guide looked at her with wise eyes in his clownish face, "You become. You no, just look like anymore. Has happen many time before. Is why I build village for those cursed by springs curse. All animal you see was once humans. No longer can remember being human though, it been too long. They can talk still but choose not speak with other humans here. " The guide scurried away to talk to some other customers. His words ringing in her ears along with Ayumi's.

"I think you are becoming the kitsune."

 _I am becoming a kitsune, but as a miko that should be impossible. I would purify myself as I began to develop youki. Or would I? "_ I think you are becoming a kitsune genetically." _If that is true then it is erasing that I ever was a miko._ the thought froze her in place. Genetically, the spring water was rewriting her genes.

She picked up a statue and looked at it not really seeing it. Then she set it back on the shelf and walked away, leaving a seed next to it. Kagome left the shop, unaware that behind her the seed sprouted and a thin vine wrapped around the statue and pulled it under the table to where other plants were waiting. As her tree greeted her a vine dropped the statue in her pocket.

She had a lot to think about, so curled in her nest of vines she watched the clouds roll by. _Me, a kitsune? I guess it's not really a bad thing. Shippo will be delighted and so will Souta. But Inuyasha and Sango, even Miroku? What will they think of me then? What will mama say? And Gramps! Oh, he will have kittens! His grand-daughter who was a miko is now a youkai. But wait if my genes are written are they still my family? Then there is my breed, obviously I am a silver kitsune and therefore rare, so how did a silver kitsune end up drowning in a spring in China? They supposedly lived at the top of Mt. Fuji descended from the fox kami Inari, according to Shippo._ One of her vines curled around her finger and began to sing a soothing song. So she closed her eyes. _It doesn't matter if its a good thing or a bad thing its done and can't be undone. So I'm a kitsune, I wonder if I can find a teacher to learn more about my kind..._ She opened them again pulling the lumpy statue out of her pocket looking at it with a mixture of pride ( _My first treasure claimed_ ) and horror ( _I stole it! I should give it back._ )

"Kagome! Hey, Kagome where are you!" Mitarai's voice broke her peaceful relaxation and internal argument and she sighed running fingers through her messy black hair. It irritated her somewhat because she knew her hair should be silver. The tiny vine that had played with her fingers was now around her neck holding a few shinny black seeds like a necklace. She touched it with a smile and it shivered in pleasure. She tucked the statue back in her pocket and with a last longing glance at the vine nest she dropped out of the tree landing soundlessly right in front of him.

His blue eyes widened at her, the tree was at least 40 feet tall! She landed, like it was stepping out of bed. Tossing her hair back he had the oddest feeling that he should be seeing red hair and green eyes, she looked at him with an impatient gaze. The plant at her throat rustled and she cursed softly. Snatching his hand she pulled him to the tree and he gaped as the tree branch scooped them up. She walked out on the branch with perfect balance and looked back at him waiting. "I won't let you fall." she said quietly. "No matter how badly you and Hojo are irritating me." the vines reached for her and she gave his hand a tug. "Come on, I don't want him to find me." Mitarai had the strangest sensation that he was looking at two faces. One Kagome's and the other a red haired kitsune avatar. He nodded and the vines lifted them up to the top of the tree. She walked over and sat in her nest. He followed slower, very aware that at this height he would die if he fell.

"Have you always been so friendly with the plant life?" he asked and cursed his voice for trembling. He watched a normal looking plant vine gently touch her face and make her smile.

"No, it was a gift." _Yes, a gift from the unknown kitsune who drowned. All these wonders, I now get to be part of. "_ Why are you looking for me?" she asked catching a scent on the breeze and weighing her options. It was going to rain and either she could let him see the truth or she could have her plants shield her.

"Sensei said it was time to start packing and no one knew where you had gone."

 _Oh. To bad then, I don't have time to change back._ The vines wove together a thick ceiling and the branches covered the cracks. No rain would get in now unless it was a heavy down pour.

"Is this why you had silver hair?"

"You saw?" she asked sitting up.

In the subtle darkness of the shelter her eyes glowed softly. Just iridescent enough to reveal her as not human. And he wondered how he had not noticed. _"_ Just for a second and then you were in the water." He leaned back against the solid vines and looked at her. "Something about you screams kitsune, to me."

"Can you keep my secret? I am a kitsune." it was surprisingly easy to say. The plants around her rustled their approval. She pressed her finger to her lips and winked. He blushed. "Thing is, if I get wet, my illusion will break and then we will have a riot. You know as well as I do that humans don't accept what they don't understand."

"Its what they don't want to understand. But yeah I get it. You can borrow my jacket. I have another." Mitarai said with an understanding nod. He peeled off the blue jacket he had been wearing and she pulled it on and flipped the hood over her hair. She smiled at him and he blushed again. "You can keep it actually. Um, we have to get back to the main room, but we might be seen if we drop down."

"I know so we won't. Come on." She stood and the shelter returned to just vines that delivered them directly to the window. "Hurry." she said and hopped down. He followed less gracefully landing with a thump. Moving fluidly she scooped up her things leaving the vines to tidy up and pulled him out of the main door before Eri opened the secondary door, not seeing them or the vines at all. She heard her name called and pushed Mitarai down the hall. "I'm here!" she called back patiently. "Go Kiyoshi-kun" she hissed.

"There you are! Sensei said that it's time to load up and go we have to be back in the city by noon tomorrow for our flight and he wants to get down the mountain there is a storm watch." The exuberant girl said walking down the hall and looping her arm through Kagome's. Her bobbed hair bounced a little from under the floral head band she wore. "With the storm and everything we were worried you had a relapse on one of your illnesses at school." she paused, "Are you wearing Mitarai kun's jacket?"

Kagome pulled the jacket closer as they neared the door. She didn't know how much water it would take to change her. "Yes he lent it to me with the rain coming so I wouldn't get wet."

Yuka cooed, "Wasn't that thoughtful. He likes you a lot. He and Hojo have been glaring daggers at each other all two weeks. You should really stop the power play and choose one already. Or did you pick option three? She was awfully red when we came in. You and Ayumi would be adorable together! She's been in love with you forever." Yuka Waved at Eri and the other girl took Kagome's other arm. "I was telling Kagome she should pick one already."

"Oh, yeah about that Yuka, turns out that Mitarai is sooo gay. His boyfriend is in the chemistry club you know the one you have been crushing on behind Eiji's back, Tamiya kun." Yuka sighed but Eri continued, "Seems he was being all big brother for Kagome not super hopeful lover."

"What about Hojo?" Yuka asked.

The girl pulled a face. A mix of pain and disappointment. "He is sticking to the fact he and Kagome are dating." Eri laughed quietly.

 _Oh is he..._ Kagome thought as she slipped out of there gossip chain and over to Hojo. "We need to talk Hojo kun." what she was about to say was going to spread like wild fire but if it turned him away once and for all then-

"Oh of course Kagome." Hojo said with a bright grin. She almost felt bad wiping it off his face. Almost.

"Hojo I didn't want to do this while on our trip, but I haven't been honest with you. You see I am a lesbian and not in to boys at all." She gave him her best apologetic look and clasped her hands in front of her to play up her discomfort with confessing. "You should find a girlfriend better than me."

Hojo rubbed at the back of his head, "Um to tell you the truth, I was going to break up with you when we got home. I spent quite some time with Eri this trip and I like her a lot."

 _What? Then I just made my self unavailable to every boy in the school for nothing! Hojo kun!_ She glanced over at Ayumi who was blushing at something Eri said. _Maybe not for nothing..._ Kagome walked gracefully over to Ayumi and took her hand spinning the shorter girl into her arms and bending her back with a kiss. Ayumi was putty in her hands and the kitsune preened with pride at the little mewls she made. But now was not the time to continue further so she lightened her kiss and pulled back. Ayumi blinked up at her with dazed wet eyes. "Come on Ayumi, its time to go." Kagome said quietly taking her hand and entering the bus. Ayumi nodded and followed meekly behind the kitsune wearing a human Kagome disguise.

Ayumi was floored at the turn of events but she had no expectations that she would be able to keep Kagome now. So she decided that she would hold on and enjoy the ride and she vowed to herself she would never regret it. "This has been the most amazing trip ever." she stated brightly and flushed under Kagome's pleased gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dears, here is your Monday update, with more giggles and chaos. Thank you to those who have reviewed this and my other babies! As alwys I welcome your thoughts! Enjoy as the madness grows...Sunsetfireice82 (I don't own the characters)

squeeze of lime if you squint.

~Youko~

+Shuichi+

^Hiei^

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 2

The return trip was uneventful, except for hearing Yuka complain that she had been unable to find the brocade bag she had purchased there at the shop and Kagome realizing it was the very same bag she had procured for her seeds. With careful stealth she had requested a few of her seedlings to move the seeds to another cup formed of one of the living vines and to sneak the brocade bag back into Yuka's carry on under the seat. She was less pleased at her good deed, when Yuka squealed in delight at the bags recovery. Kagome was very pleased however when everyone around her dozed during the red eye flight and Kagome was able to hold a small seedling and listen to the plant song. She acquired three wallets and returned them immediately. Good kami this kitsune must have had sticky fingers! Are all of us like this? She argued with herself the last hour and resolved that she was never going to steal again.

~*~*~*~

"I don't get it." The head detective said scratching his balding head. This was the sixth jewelery store to have been robbed by what seems to be a ghost. No finger prints, no sign of entry, nothing strange or out of place. Robberies were common enough, but it seemed the thief had a conscience, two days after the theft, the shop owners all called to report the jewelery that had gone missing was returned. Not just returned, but back in the case as though it had never been taken. Baffled the detective stared at the case containing a sapphire pendant that was taken before and was now right back. Even the tags were still in tact.

"Frankly we don't get it either." Koenma said stopping the footage. He folded his long fingers, no longer taking on a child like appearance. His face was solemn and a frown pulled down his lips. He looked across the desk at his reassembled team. Yusuke leaned back in his seat staring at the paused scene. Kurama was standing to get a closer look and Hiei was leaning against the wall at the back of the room looking irritated as always. Kuwabara was not present, nor was he part of the team. He had gone abroad to study at a school in London England, to become of all things a lawyer. But it also suited him with his bold sense of justice.

After the whole fiasco with forcing his father from the throne and taking over as king, Koenma's first order was to bring back his detective team. This time as fully hired operatives with a paycheck and official titles. The barrier between Human world and Makai was set to come down in less than a month and this thief was already causing mayhem. "Needless to say this is your next case. We know that there is something supernatural about this thief, we just don't know what."

"Well off hand I can deduce very little, except for this." Kurama said pointing to the floor under the case where the necklace lay. "This leaf is oddly out of place wouldn't you agree, seeing as the closest plant is on this other side of the room. This leaf is not from that plant however, it comes from Wisteria sinensis, or Chinese Wisteria which is a woody, deciduous, perennial climbing vine in the genus Wisteria, native to China."

"What does a Chinese vine have to do with all this?" Yusuke asked.

The red haired man gestured uncharacteristically with his hands as he stated "Everything and perhaps nothing but-"

Hiei stood up and walked over to look closer. "Kurama, I know what you are thinking, but the kitsune are all but extinct. You know that as well as I do." That statement seemed to blow the wind out of Kurama's proverbial sails.

"Yes, you are right Hiei, Youko was the last of his breed following the massacre, and with his death, the plant masters were gone. I just was hoping, for his sake..."

~Sweet of you Red, but impossible.~ Youko said softly in his mind. ~If a plant master of that caliber existed we would have heard it through the plant song.~

+I know Youko, I just wanted you not to be lonely.+

~That's why I have you. I'm never alone.~ Youko pushed closer to Kurama's soul and embraced him.

"If you are done with your internal affair with the fox, can we move this along?" Hiei said blandly.

Yusuke snickered, "Whoa, that takes loving yourself to a whole other level! To have sex, does Youko take control of your hands?" Yusuke asked with a leer.

~Oh god, can I kill him? Please?~

Kurama mentally sighed +Better than us have tried Youko, he has the devils luck and apparently the lives of a cat. He'll just come back again.+

~Yes, but if I slipped an aphrodisiac into his drink and suggested he sleep with Hiei...~ Youko began.

+Hiei would thank you for it. He has been trying to nail him for years. Poison is too obvious.+ Kurama said silently rolling his eyes.  
"Kurama? Earth to Kurama..." Yusuke said waving his hand in front of Kurama's face.

"Yusuke, I wouldn't if I were you, they are plotting your death." Hiei grouched glaring at the wall to hide the pink in his cheeks. "Come on, lets go investigate Kurama will catch up when he feels like it."

Yusuke slung his arm around Hiei's shoulders, much easier now that Hiei had hit a growth spurt and shot up to a whopping 5'6. (without the hair) "Are they really having an affair?" Yusuke whispered unaware of how Hiei stiffened and walked quicker when his breath blew over the hybrid's ear.

"Why is he so dense." Hiei muttered under his breath and flitted away. Even if Kurama was having an affair with Youko, the hiyoukai didn't give a flying fuck. The affair he cared about wasn't happening because for all that he was a Warrior, he was no lover. He knew nothing of pretty words or flowery praises to flatter and woo. Walking up to Yusuke and saying "Let's fuck," would earn him a black eye at the very least.

Kurama had refused to help him land Yusuke, after Hiei had all but chased Yukina back to the Makai and away from Kuwabara. (Truthfully he hadn't had to try very hard. Something that he still worried about. Yukina had gone willingly though Kurama didn't know that.) Hiei was still hurt at Kurama's reaction. Hiei had just been worried about what the shortness of Kuwabara's life would do to her, he never wanted her to suffer wounds that would never heal. She had thanked him, hugged him and told everyone she was no longer happy in the human world, but Kurama had cornered him after her departure and accused him of getting in the way of her happiness. An alarm blaring made him pause and look back. Yusuke was running towards him and Kurama at his heels.

"Another robbery! Quickly now!"

~*~*~*~*~

Three days Prior

Since getting back to Tokyo and day to day life, Kagome was finding things were awkward. Mama, Gramps and Sota were there to greet her at the airport and were witness to her kissing Ayumi good night, (read: senseless). Mama was of course elated that Kagome was with someone and Sota blushed. Gramps however was shocked and embarrassed. So after letting Ayumi go with a promise to call her, Gramps wouldn't say anything in greeting. He spoke to Sota or to her mother but not to her directly. Human sensibilities are so skewed. She thought, I kiss a woman and he acts as though I shamed the family or something.

Mama took her arm and walked beside her, "Did you have fun dear?"

Mind still focused on Ayumi and Gramps reaction, she spoke without thought, "not yet, we haven't gone that far."

Sota complained red faced, "Eww Sis! Mom meant in China! Did you have fun on your trip?"

Kagome touched her vine necklace and took a breath Oh, oops. Pull it together act normal. "Oh yeah I had a great time! We saw lots of amazing old villages." she dug out the hideous statue she had stolen. "I got this for you Gramps, it has some legend or something." I just lied to him through my teeth! I wish I could have a long talk with this unknown youkai and teach him some morals!

"What a thoughtful child." Gramps said with a smile as they climbed into the car. He looked like she had just handed him the lottery. Mama smiled and drove them all home, while Sota asked her a million questions. They chatted and laughed as they traveled back to the shrine.

Once they got there Kagome kissed her mother's cheek and darted up the long flight of stairs. Sota raced after her but he was no match to her speed. Upon reaching the top he fell over on the ground huffing and puffing for air. He looked around for Kagome to be in the same shape and he noticed her standing by the Goshinkobu. He blinked as something green moved from her hand to the trunk of the tree and shimmied up to the branches. Wearily he climbed to his feet. "Sis was that a snake?!" he asked alarmed.

"What snake?" Kagome asked confused. Sota looked panicked. Her vine necklace rustled, Oh, "No squirt it wasn't a snake. Maybe later I will show you. Hey, do you know if Mama kept the old flower pots that were around here?" She asked changing the subject. Sota wasn't distracted easily however.

"Yeah they are in the shed. Kagome you are acting weird. Did something happen?" He looked at her with wide sable eyes that pleaded for the truth.

The plant at her throat rustled its small leaves. "I'll tell you later Sota." Kagome said hurrying away as Mama and Gramps reached the top of the stairs. Sota watched her suspiciously. And Kagome brushed it off.

Now that she was accepting the changes to herself, they were happening faster. That was how she found herself later that night after everyone was asleep in the house; perched on the roof of a shop next to a jeweler. There had been an add in the paper about a sale on sapphires and it had peaked her interest. There was one piece that made her heart race and her eyes fixed on it through the glass. It was a beautiful 3.0ct blue sapphire and diamond ring. She couldn't take her eyes off it. When her vines dropped it in her hand she felt a flush of pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt before and giddy she slid it over the finger of her gloves. By the time she arrived home it was close to two in the morning and she was decked out like a princess in precious gems. She went right to Goshinkobu and her vine lifted her up to the vine nest she created earlier. Once there she slid a clean flower pot close and stashed her treasures. Gazing down at them she was conflicted. They're mine now. My treasures. I should give them back. She dithered on it for two days hearing the reports of a jewelry thief. By the end of the second day she was decided she would take them back.

Ayumi had come over the day after getting home since it was Sunday, and as normal they had gone up to her room, but unlike normal she took Ayumi's hand and led her out on the roof through her bedroom window. A vine over the roof helped them to the second level. Then once close enough to the tree closest to her house a vine reached out to her and with a swirl of leaves and vine they were out of the house with no one the wiser. At the top of this tree was another of Kagome's hide aways. It wasn't as big as her nest in the gods tree, but it was comfortable. It had only take a little persuasion and some youki to encourage the tree to be thicker taller and stronger to support her first "den". Thick Wisteria vines formed a shelter in the branches hidden from sight below. Although out of season there were sweet smelling flowers on the vine.

"It's beautiful Kagome." Ayumi breathed before finding herself in a passionate embrace and the hot mouth of a kitsune stealing her breath and her wits. Kagome's fingers twisted through The black curls of Ayumi's hair and she carefully supported her as she laid her back on a bed of blankets she had pilfered from the house.

"You're beautiful," the kitsune growled lustily and smooth, delighting in the shudder of pleasure in her partner. With lips, careful teeth and tongue she worshiped Ayumi's mouth, drawing soft moans and mewls of want. Curling her tongue to slide over Ayumi's she drew out the passion, building it with just her kiss before sliding her hands up the side of the shorter girls light sweater. Kagome's hands made short work of the sweater and tossed it behind her to the waiting vines. Fall was coming soon and it was getting colder at night. The slight chill of the sun setting just heightened the pleasure by making Ayumi's body sensitive. The scent of her eager welcoming body made Kagome's mouth water and built her own passion. Age meant nothing to the kitsune, but it meant something to Kagome. It killed her to pull back but, "in three weeks on the night of your eighteenth birthday, I will give you a night you will never forget." That said she tucked Ayumi close and they spent the evening curled up in the blankets talking about anything and everything until Sota shouted from inside the house and spoiled the evening.

"Kagome! Where are you!?" he called and then she heard the front door open and his frantic steps. Her vine snatched him mid run. She tossed Ayumi her sweater and straightened up a little before Sota was set gently on the floor of her hide away. "What the! Kagome what is this?"

"Stop shouting Sota." Kagome said rolling her eyes. She pulled Ayumi in to her arms and kissed her. "Do you want to wait in my room while we talk? Or just stay here? Either way I'll see you home." she asked ignoring Sota's complaint at the kiss.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Ayumi asked instead. Her soft brown eyes gentle and understanding. Kagome gently tucked her back to her side and played with her hair.

"When I was in China I had a unique experience..." Kagome walked over to the second flowerpot she had cleaned, the first was in her bigger vine "tree house" and pulled out a bottle of water. "Don't scream please." she warned before she opened the lid and handed the bottle to Ayumi. As the shorter girl took it from her their hands brushed and her cheeks pinked adorably. Kagome gave her a smile and a nod. She closed her eyes in reaction to the cold water in her face and heard Sota draw a sharp breath.

She felt free now. Ah mmm, it feels so good to be myself! Even after coming home I didn't dare change. Kagome stretched her arms and fluffed her long elegant tail before curling it over Ayumi's leg as she sat back down. Her ears swiveled on top of her head. "There now you see. Your sister is a kitsune." she said holding out her hand to a small creeping vine that she guided to twist her long silver hair back. "I fell in a spring and was "gifted" with this. I inadvertently swallowed the water in the spring and that is why I don't just look like a kitsune, I am one. The plants everywhere are my friends." She whispered something to another small vine that curled in her hand and formed a bracelet to match her necklace. Kagome gave a lusty grin to Ayumi and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. "There now should you have need, you have a connection to me. The vine will answer if you wish to come up here and I am not around. Simply ask it." She turned to her stunned little brother, "Say something, you are freaking me out Sota."

"A kitsune?" he swallowed and took a deep breath, "That's cool." She rolled her eyes and carefully ruffled his hair. "No, I mean it really is cool. My sister is youkai." His eyes were bright with excitement.

"So, can you help me keep the secret until I am ready to share it?" Kagome asked lightly brushing fingers across Ayumi's arm and smirking at her shiver.

"Yeah, I can keep a secret. Mama asked me to come find you for dinner. Ayumi san are you staying?" Sota asked before he turned away. "Wait. How did you hide all that?" he asked suddenly, indicating her appearance.

"Hot water. Can you go grab her some?" Ayumi said. At Sota's incredulous look she explained, "Hot water changes her back, cold water makes her a youkai. We found that out on the trip."

Sota's frown deepened, "Kagome, why not just be you, we accepted Inuyasha as he was. You can just say you dyed your hair or bleached it since its silver, and you can wear hats to cover your ears." Sota blushed, "Mama will be thrilled she went on for days about silver dog eared babies. I'm sure she will be just as excited with fox. I can go get you hot water if you want, but I think you shouldn't hide."

Oh Sota! Thank you. "Wise brat. Alright I will shake things up. Are you sticking around to watch the chaos, dear?" Kagome asked with a small smile aimed at Ayumi.

The other girl stood up and held out her hand for the kitsune. Kagome took her hand and kissed it. But did not let her pull her to her feet. Ayumi shook her head with a smile. "For a while. I was invited to dinner right?"

The vixen rose to her feet with a playful gleam in her eyes,"That's right you were. Sota hold on to the vine, lets go inside." Kagome said scooping up Ayumi with a grin. "Hold on tight." the kisune vixen said huskily and then with a single jump they were airborne. Ayumi laughed softly in delight. "One of the perks of being youkai, speed, agility and strength. It doesn't hurt that strength allows me to jump distances in a single bound or vertically to the top of Goshinkobu." Kagome preened under Ayumi's joy. In seconds they landed soundlessly on the roof and slipped back inside. Sota ran in the front door and called Kagome again this time mindful of her ears.

"Sorry Sota we were on the roof." Kagome answered walking down the stairs with Ayumi in tow.

"Mama! Gramps! You might want to see this..." Sota said excitedly.

"Sota stop shouting in the house please and go wash up for-," Mama walked around the corner and froze. Then she squealed like a little girl causing Kagome's ears to flatten. "You have silver ears! Oh Kagome you are so lovely! Is this what happened in China? You must tell me all about it. Oh father look how beautiful Kagome is!"

The older man had froze too, his eyes widening in shock,"Just what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Gramps asked a solemn look on his face making the years fade from his features a little. It was clear to any looking at him where Kagome's father had gotten his looks from. His face was an older form of the one in the picture on the family shrine just a few rooms away. Kazuya Higurashi had passed away when Kagome was seven just weeks before Sota's birth. "If you have an explanation I would like to hear it."

His expression and tone left little doubt he was deciding weather to accept her or not. "I didn't want to hide what I am from you. This should be the one place I don't have to hide it." Kagome said her ears showing her anxiety by pressing to her head. He took a breath and Kagome instinctively steeled her self for his words.

His face relaxed in to a pleased expression, "that is...exactly right, my girl." he opened his arms for her to give him a hug. "How did this happen. You were a miko...?" Kagome moved into his arms and he hugged her. "Is this-"

"Kagome can tell us everything after dinner, go wash up and come eat." Mama said shooing them to the bathroom. Kagome and Ayumi headed back upstairs. After they were out of sight Mama spoke, "Sota, shouting for Kagome will no longer be necessary, she can hear us very very well." she looked around at the potted plants growing at various places in the house. "I suppose we now know what Kagome's thing is with plants suddenly, since she got home."

They had woken up that morning to find the house dotted with potted plants growing healthy and green and rapidly in every room except their bedrooms. But now, they expected it was only a matter of time before plants appeared there as well.

Sota laughed as he shook his head, "Oh Mom, you have no idea. The plants are like her power or something they can do amazing things. She talks to them and I think they talk back to her."

Gramps scratched his head,"you know there is an old legend that there is a small shrine to Inari the Fox Goddess somewhere on our shrine. Did you know Sota that legend says silver kitsune descended directly from the Goddess? This will be an amazing opportunity to see a real kitsune, not in the scrolls!" Gramps eagerly sat at the table and clapped with joy. "Be sure to write every detail in your journal boy, you will one day inherit the shrine and it will be up to you to know about these things." he folded his arms with a deft nod to his head.

That was the scene Kagome and Ayumi walked in to. "The plants do talk to me and I never knew there was a shrine to Inari here." Kagome said leading Ayumi by the hand. The air smelled of Mama's katsudonburi and Kagome's mouth watered. She loved the subtle spice of the breading her mother used to bread the pork cutlets. Now her sensitive nose could pick out every spice and flavor of each smell on a whole new level. "Smells delicious Mama."

"Thank you sweetheart. Oh Ayumi dear, I never got a chance to greet you as my daughter's girlfriend did I?" Mama said with a warm smile. She hugged the shorter book worm and gestured to the table, "Please, come sit down and join us.".

"Thank you Higurashi san," Ayumi bowed politely and then squeaked in surprise as the vixen pinched her butt. Kagome gave her an innocent look and Ayumi laughed blushing. Ayumi sat down and Kagome waved her mother to sit also.

"I have to grab the food Kagome, dear." Mama said in protest.

Kagome smirked. "That food?" She asked innocently. "Easy now not too fast. That a girl." she murmured as her vines delivered the meal to the table. Mama looked shocked and Sota grinned ear to ear.

"Kagome, I don't suppose you can teach the trees to clean up their own leaves?" Gramps asked dazed by what he saw.

"That is amazing Kagome, how-" Mama took a breath, "how thoughtful you even brought the soya sauce."

The vine leaves rustled, Kagome reached out her hand to the vine, "No. that will be all, thank you, my little love." she said fondly and the vine retracted till it was a seed laying innocently in her palm. "The plant life in China where we stayed gave me their seeds may I plant a few of the trees Gramps? I can try an teach the trees to maintain themselves." Kagome said tucking the seed back in her pocket.

~*~*~*~*~

Dinner had been filled with happy conversation and some laughter making it a very odd experience for Ayumi whose parents were hard working doctors and rarely, if ever home. She ate alone for her meals for as long as she could remember. Walking out of the house hand in hand Ayumi stopped. "Oh, I forgot to give this to you," she said, pulling out a folded item from her purse. "I bought it from the guide's shop. The color reminded me of your eyes and it has a leaf pattern." she continued coyly looking up through her lashes. "I thought you might like it."

"I love it," Kagome smiled as she looked at the bag. "It's perfect, wait here a second." she said and then leaped in to the Goshinkobu. Carefully she gathered up her treasured seeds and tucked them into the silk brocade bag. Glancing at the stolen jewelry she frowned. She would return them all, she decided, tonight after everyone slept. Tying the bag at her hip she jumped back down and startled Ayumi with a kiss, "Thank you, for the bag, it was just what I needed." she murmured against her lips and then pulled back to walk beside her. "After I further furnish it I will invite you up to that hideaway too."

"Don't kitsune have underground dens, like the foxes they resemble?"

Kagome shrugged "I haven't found where I want my den just yet. The spot has to be ideal not just hidden." The dark blue hoodie she was wearing did a fair job of hiding her silver hair and her ears, but her tail was a challenge so she had wrapped it around her waist and tucked the hoodie over it. All in all she would pass for human provided one didn't look too closely. The chill in the air didn't bother her but she didn't want to invite trouble more than they would be already walking in the dark. She reached down with her free hand to the bag at her waist. Pitty the fool who tries to harm her...he won't live to see dawn. She thought darkly and then shook her head to rid it of the thought. Ayumi looked at her in question and Kagome gave her a toothy grin. Mischief in her eyes she scooped up Ayumi and hopped Tori gate to Tori gate to the ground skipping the steps all together.

"That is convenient," Ayumi laughed breathlessly once her feet were on the ground.

"Isn't it though. Kitsune have many talents I am learning." the vixen grinned back. Ayumi lived a good ways away but Kagome could reach it quicker if she hopped building to building... But then the night with Ayumi would be over far quicker. "Shall we walk, dear?" she asked hoping Ayumi said yes. She had never done the jumping from building to building and really would rather trying first.

The book worm laughed, "how else would we go?" then she looked up at the buildings on the skyline she could see from the hill. "Oh you mean- walking sounds great." Even though she knew Kagome would never let her fall, she was still adapting to all the things that were different about the kitsune. Leaping about in the dark sounded like a thrill for another day. Besides Ayumi was a little afraid of heights.

"Good, let's go then." the vixen said and they lapsed into comfortable silence. The night was clear and what could be seen of them, the stars were fairly bright. The velvet darkness was broken by the glow of the street lights but the fall coming air was crisp. Kagome could smell the change of the season and the earthy smell of the harvest to come from the few home gardens around. The plants of course called to her, begging for her nourishing natural energy to thrive and grow more beautifully. Kagome wasn't focused on them however, she was focused on the woman beside her. Ayumi looked troubled. "Something bothering you, dear?"

Ayumi looked at the road and sighed. "Kagome, what will you tell your mother about us? I know that I am not your girlfriend." Her voice was soft as though she had spoken and not really meant to. It had been bothering her despite telling her self that it didn't. What was the relationship between them? Were they dating, or just friends still? She opened her mouth to ask and then closed it again, afraid somehow of the answer.

The vixen responded with a shrug,"you are a girl and you are my friend, there is nothing wrong with that. Do you not want to be my lover?" the blue eyes of the vixen turned to the other girl as she watched her for a moment. "Have I done something to upset you?" Ayumi wouldn't meet her eyes. Kagome frowned at the sudden scent of salt. Is she crying? Ayumi chan... "I didn't mean it like that. I don't really know what to say I-"

Ayumi shook her head, "It's okay Kagome, I know I am rather plain and boring; spending so much time with my books. Now you are even more beautiful than before and I am just human. I can't even hope to be more than a passing fancy I guess. Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Kagome sighed as she stopped walking and tugged the shorter girl gently into her arms. "Oh, Ayumi. You are precious to me, my dearest friend and I would never throw you away. I can't give you any promise, but that. For now let's let things happen as they do. This is all new to me and I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just sort of going with what feels right."

"And when the well opens you will be gone." Ayumi whispered.

"I will have to go. It is where I belong, youkai have no place here, as much as I would wish to stay. But I will come back if the kami allow. Until then I will give you memories to last a life time." the vixen said tipping her head up and lightly kissing away a tear that was falling. "Please don't cry Ayumi. I didn't mean to-"

"I-I can't do this Kagome. I will always be wondering how much time I have left with you. Can't we just be like we were? I loved you from a distance knowing it would never be and I was okay with that." another tear slid down her cheek, "if this goes on and I was your lover and then you left, I would never be happy with anyone else, because I would always compare them to you. Remember how you told me that you could never seriously date a human? This is the same thing. I can't be with you, if I can't keep you." She wiped at the tears, "I thought I could do it, that I wouldn't regret it, but I'm only human." When she pulled away Kagome let her.

"Are we still friends?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course we are, always." Ayumi turned away, "Tomorrow I was going to look into an article I found called "'My life as a Panda.' He claims to have fallen in a spring to save his son. He lives in Nerma. I was going to go there and talk to him for you but maybe you should go. He might have some answers on how you can cope. I know that you aren't taking this as well as you pretend you are."

Kagome stepped away her hands gesturing animatedly "Of course I'm not taking it well! My whole life is suddenly upside down and backwards. My instincts are pushing me one way and my mind and heart are going another. I'm starting to forget I was ever a human. The way I talk is changing, the way I act , the way I walk, eat and even the way I sleep. I'm not me anymore Yumi-chan I am the kitsune. And it scares me because, I might lose my self!" Kagome paced as she spoke. "The kitsune is telling me to stop thinking so much and just be. And As Kagome I just can't do that Ayumi. I have to protect everyone I love and that includes from my self if necessary." She stopped and looked down at her clawed fingers. "I don't know how to be a youkai, I don't know how not to be human and I can't ever go back. This curse has no cure. I drank the water, even if there was a cure for my form there isn't for inside. Someday I won't be Kagome Higurashi. I will be a kitsune named Kagome and I don't know what she will be like. Inuyasha lost control and he was a monster, who couldn't tell friend from foe and attacked me. What if I am a monster, what if I come after you and my family with these claws?" The vine around her neck rustled and she stopped speaking to listen to the plant song. It was soothing her soul.

"I know you won't lose yourself Kagome. Talk to Saotome Genma and see what he says. I won't believe you will become a monster. Inuyasha lost himself but you haven't. Just because your genes change doesn't change your soul. I'll text you the address, good night Kagome."

"But, its late and dark and you are only half way home. I can walk you the rest of the way." Kagome argued softly.

"I'll be fine. I just want to think okay." Ayumi said walking away. "Good night."

Kagome watched her go feeling a knot inside her stomach. Ayumi never looked back.

True to her words Ayumi texted her the address and also to let her know she'd made it safely. Which Kagome knew since she had followed her from the rooftops. Returning back to the shrine long enough to collect the stolen jewelry Kagome headed out again, this time to return everything.

~*~*~*~*~

Curled up in the blankets which still smelled of Ayumi and the sweet soft scent of the wisteria blossoms Kagome slept until she heard Sota call out his farewell for the day and pause at the base of her tree. "Sis, I'm heading to school. I'll see you when I get home. Mama has breakfast ready if you didn't know." she listened to his steps until his blended in with the rest of the foot traffic and she could no longer tell his gait.

Climbing to her feet she slipped out of her tree hut and dropped to the ground. On silent feet she made her way to her window and hopped inside. Gathering her clothes she padded to the bathroom and locked the door. "Time to put on my disguise." she murmured before splashing hot water in her face. She shivered as the change washed over her and then blinked at the face looking back at her. I've seen that face every single day my whole life and now I feel like its a stranger's face. It feels wrong. I don't know how to do this. She thought walking to the bath and sinking into the hot water after showering off first. Two semesters from graduation, I can't quit now. Mama worked so hard to make the board see I deserved an education after all the time I missed. Besides, I am a youkai so I have a very long time to live and I might as well get a diploma.

Kagome climbed out, dried herself off and got dressed in her uniform. Pulling her hair back she had her vine weave into a intricate braid keeping her hair off her face. Two small blooms of pale purple wisteria finished the look and she nodded, pleased with the over all effect. Her eyes she could do nothing about. The blue was brighter and more intense now, thanks to the youki instead of miko ki within her now she tamped it down just the same till it was virtually undetectable, pleased that the one lesson she had grasped from Miroku had paid off. She felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing or a fox as the case was. She suddenly slapped her forehead, today was the debate competition with Meiou High School. Ugh why did I join the debate team again? She questioned herself as she rushed around gathering her school supplies. She took a moment to send a request to all the plants in the house to watch over her mother and grandfather and a command to detain anyone who had ill intentions before she climbed to the roof outside her window. "I'm leaving!" she called.

"Kagome what about your lunch? Oh! Never mind have a nice day!" Mama called and watched with amusement as a vine slipped in the window and collected the wrapped bento as carefully as handling a newborn. "Thank you, please watch over her okay?" she said softly. And though she could not understand the plant speech the leaves rustled in reply giving their word that they would be beside and with their mistress forever. All the plants rustled their agreement and then all was quiet and peaceful until mama laughed. "Oh, I just hope I get some adorable fox eared grand-babies!"

Kagome looked up at the side of a tall four story building with a thoughtful gaze. I can do this right? All youkai seem to be able to, it would be sad if I was the only one who couldn't. She gathered her strength in her legs and closed her eyes reaching to her instincts, she let go of her human sense and jumped. The wind rushed passed her face and she landed lightly on the roof of the building. Opening her eyes she laughed in delight and gathered her strength again jumping higher this time in an arc and landing on the roof of the building across the street. "I think I've got it now," she told the vine she wore as a necklace. It rustled in response. She looked to the clock on the school and gasped. "I have three minutes?! How am I going to make it on time?" She took a running leap and this time didn't pause on the building she landed on she just gathered her strength and jumped again. She touched down on the deserted roof of the school with two minutes to spare. Glancing around she made sure no one was around and hoped down to a tree that reached out for her graciously, and then to the ground.

Casually she went in with the rest of the students and got her inside shoes. Act human. "Good morning Kagome." some of her classmates greeted as they hurried by.

She waved, Act human. She shut the door to her shoe locker a little too hard bending the metal handle. Act human. Reaching the bottom step to go to the second floor for her class room she wanted to hop to the landing and then to the top and not bother with each stair. Act human. She gritted her teeth and walked making sure her pace was slow and casual. Act human.

The bell began to chime and she huffed, "screw this I'm not going to be tardy." in two steps she was up the stairs and with a burst of youkai speed she was in the classroom and in her seat before the final chime. The eyes of her human classmates not even following her movement. She looked around the classroom and sighed. Ayumi wasn't there. Oh yeah she broke up with me last night. We weren't even dating for two days. That has to be a record somewhere. She propped her chin on her hand and gazed out the window. At her neck the vine's tiny leaves rustled and she sighed. "oh well, I guess that's fine if she is okay." she murmured under her breath. The rest of the day Kagome gazed out the window watching the wind blow through the trees and wishing she was outside basking in the sun and breathing the spiced fall air.

~*~*~*~*~

"Japan's demographic challenges are well-known: It's home to the world's oldest population and has a shrinking birthrate and an astonishing number of single people. And it seems that, despite government efforts to create incentives for marriage and child-rearing, things aren't quite trending in the right direction. According to the Japan Times, a new survey of Japanese people ages 18 to 34 found that 70 percent of unmarried men and 60 percent of unmarried women are not in a relationship. It gets worse: Around 42 percent of men and 44.2 percent of women admitted that they were virgins. The study is carried out by Japan's National Institute of Population and Social Security Research every five years. The organization has noted a marked trend since its first foray on questions of relationships and sex in 1987, when it found that 48.6 percent of men and 39.5 percent of women surveyed were unmarried. In 2010, 36.2 percent of men and 38.7 percent of women in the 18-34 age bracket said they were virgins. The number of children among couples who have been married for between 15 and 19 years averaged a record low this year. The Japanese government under Prime Minister Shinzo Abe has said it wants to raise the nation's fertility rate from 1.4 to 1.8 by 2025. It's offering better child-care services and tax incentives for married couples, though such programs have yet to bear statistical fruit. Most people surveyed said they want to get married at some point. It's just not clear when." This is the article that was in the paper today. Higurashi san you will be debating for the incentive program and Minamino san will be debating against it. You have ten minutes to think of your arguments." Tanori sensei said pushing her glasses further on her pert nose. She looked flushed as she turned to the to competitors and the reason for her behavior was standing there in all his inhuman beauty.

Kagome nodded to accept the direction and sighed, this debate was hard enough without going up against a gorgeous red head. Sweet Inari those green eyes are beautiful! Something about Shuichi Minamino was screaming at her to be cautious and to observe him closely. The problem was she didn't have time. Her mind was flying over the pros of her argument and possible cons of his. What do I care if humans have babies now anyway?! That there are that number of humans in Japan who are virgins though, does intrigue me. Sounds like a kitsune play ground. So many virgins so little time...Ugh come on Kagome that was a terrible thought...terribly amazing, mmm virgins...No! Just terrible. The population is getting smaller so they need babies. Besides they're so cute! she argued with herself.

The sound of a sharp trill rang out over the classroom and Shuichi stood up and bowed. "I beg your pardon I have to take this." He stated pulling a cell phone from his pocket. He slipped out the door with barely a sound.

His soft tenor voice washed over her and she shivered. Kami sama, you don't play fair; he even sounds delicious. It wasn't enough to make him sexy and smell divine, you had to give him that voice. She thought watching him walk out the doors. He was gone only a moment and then returned.

"My apologies but I am afraid something very important has come up and I will be unable to continue this debate. Red team forfeits this round. Higurashi san, you win by default." his eyes caught hers and she gazed back tilting her head flirtatiously. He gave a sharp nod and turned away gathered his things and was gone.

"Well," Tanori Sensei said watching him leave, " I suppose then that the debate has no winner. Thank you for being here and be safe on your way home."

"It's too bad." Kagome murmured to the vine at her throat, as she gathered up her things, "Shuichi kun would be a very sexy kitsune."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dears! Here is a treat for you on this stormy Thursday. I even threw in a glass of lemonade...enjoy.

(I don't own the Characters)

Chapter 3

Kagome left the school and just wandered. Tucking her hands in the pockets of her dark blue jacket she fiddled with the seeds she had there. The sun was just beginning to set in the west and she was enjoying the sight of the brilliant streaks of color painting the sky in hues of orange and pink before darkening to red. _Red and green...so delicious together. Emerald green..._ Her eyes caught on a window display in an non-traumatized jewelry shop. Emeralds that were just the right shade. She had to have it. Her vines were moving before the desire fully registered.

It was the time of day that seemed idle with the quiet of this older area. Out of the center of the city and away from the neon lights there was a lazy drowsy sort of air. The shop keeper had left his shop for a moment in search of a cup of tea, and never knew anything of the vine that crept through the open window nor the tiny vine which slipped into the lock and shifted the tumblers before nudging the door open and slipping out the treasure she sought, before closing the lock once more and leaving everything just as it was. Minus a gorgeous emerald bracelet that dropped into the waiting hands across the way.

Kagome cradled her treasure lovingly as she preened at her success. _It's so beautiful. I love it. I should give it back. I should not have taken it, but its shade is perfect._ The plant at her throat rustled. "No, it does not belong to me. Stealing it doesn't make it mine." Another vine curled out of a seed and slithered up her side to curl on her hand. It's leaves rustled also.

"Ugh you too! I can't possibly keep it, though it is the perfect shade of green...No! Not happening I am going to put it back right now." She ducked out of sight as the shop keeper cried out his dismay. _Now how am I going to return it. The police will definitely notice a vine coming in the window. I should go._ She hopped a building away and paced, at her feet, her vine argued its point with shivers and rustles. "Mama would be so ashamed of me. I stole again! I have to give this up. The humans will catch on and then what...No, no matter what you say I am giving it-" She stopped as the vine leaves rustled faster and her head shot up eyes wide as she searched the other buildings.

Sable eyes swept her form with interest "That girl is a babe." Yusuke muttered as he and Kurama and Hiei hid behind the small shed on the building across from the woman. Yusuke was oblivious to the heated stare on him from a pair of crimson eyes.

Kurama ignored them both. His green eyes widened in confusion. + _Higurashi? What is she doing here.+_

~It can't be.~ Youko breathed causing Kurama to go unnaturally still.

The shorter of the trio folded his arms into the black leather duster he wore; a gift from Yusuke for a date of birth he hardly cared to remember but he took the jacket none the less. Hiei rolled his eyes at the two of them picking up both her words and her thoughts. "that is our thief." he stated before running his hand through his black spiked hair. He had been trying to grow it out, but it wasn't falling at all. It seemed his hair was determined to defy gravity. The only part of his hair that was changing was the white star-burst just over his forehead ward. It was growing in size as his hair grew longer.

+It can't be what Youko?+ Kurama asked silently suddenly concerned as Youko pushed closer to the surface causing gold flecks to appear in Kurama's eyes. +Youko please tell me what is going on. Did you not see Higurashi san at the debate? She is very beautiful, but I was preoccupied with getting called for a case.+

Youko sighed and it was easy to hear the frustration in his mental voice. ~No, I took a nap, those human debates bore me to tears. Inari, now I wished I hadn't. To think she is right there...kami, she looks just the same. Go talk to her.~ the kitsune spirit ordered. Kurama wished he could force answers out of the ancient fox but he knew it would do no good. Something about Higurashi had him on edge.

"Whoo she is such a foxy lady! I wanna tap that." Yusuke hissed to Kurama who was still shell shocked.

+Foxy is a good description, I've never seen a woman so beautiful.+

~Shuichi, channel everything kitsune about you and go talk to that woman. For the love of Inari do not let her leave until you know how to find her. The fate of our species depends on it.~

+Youko you aren't making any sense. Higurashi is human.+

~Open your goddamn eyes, she is talking to a plant. That is the last silver vixen! I thought she died centuries ago. Her disguise is flawless but look at the clues! For the love of Inari, please walk over there and talk to her.~ Youko pleaded in a tone Kurama had never heard. There was a desperation there that was heartbreaking.

+Disguise? Plants? oh my god a vixen? Higurashi is a kitsune vixen?!+

"Fools, she is the thief. Are we not here to arrest her?" Hiei asked though he was amused at the fox. "See a ghost Kurama?" The normally nonplussed kisune avatar was chalk white. The paleness of his skin made his red hair stand out even more looking like a spill of blood down his back and neck where it rested.

Hiei and Yusuke watched as Kurama walked out in the open and straight towards the woman. Arriving just as she hopped off the roof. He followed her a breath later. The two detectives watched from above as the scene unfolded. "What is he doing?!" Yusuke hissed at Hiei, who shrugged. "We are on a goddamned mission, this is no time to pick up hot chicks."

"I have already told you what is needed to be known about her, it is not my fault you are both acting like morons today." Kurama could shut him out or let him in mentally at whim. But he had not established a connection mentally with Yusuke. It was too likely that his own thoughts about the Mazoku would give him away. If only Yusuke would figure it all out...

Kurama quickened his steps to catch up to her. "Higuashi san, a moment please. I wanted to speak with you." Her shoulders stiffened and she slowly turned to face him. Her blue eyes pierced him to the soul and her movements were like subtle poetry in motion. +Inari, she is beautiful.+

Kagome was awestruck again at seeing him up close and tried not to breath him in. _He smells so good. Like roses and mint with a breath of coming rain. Kami sama that is not fair. Shall I drop my panties now or later? What am I thinking!?_ "Oh, Minamino san, what are you doing here?" _Do not drool. I would happily lay down right here and offer myself...Oh my god this kitsune was such a pervert! A thief and a nymphomaniac is that what I am now?! Oh yes please Inari, just take me now. Oh god, no! I did not just-_

Kurama spoke again and was taken aback by the way her eyes darkened suddenly with lust. "Oh I was on a walk and heard the disturbance. Higurashi san, silver is a lovely color don't you agree?" Kurama blurted out uncharacteristically. "I mean if you have silver and mix it with silver it makes more silver"

~Why at this moment do you have to act like a nervous kit? You are babbling! What are you even saying!~

 _Never mind don't talk, just take your hands and put them...Gawd! Stop it Kagome!_ "I think silver is beautiful but I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about. I should get going." Kagome said looking at him oddly.

Kurama scrambled for something not jumbled to say but the way she looked up at him through her eyelashes was short circuiting his brain. "No, I apologize I was just struck by your radiant blue eyes. They left my head a bit muddled. How did I not notice eyes like those earlier?"

"Oh, thank you." Kagome said flattered at his praise. _Oh Inari sama just tell him I am his for the taking. Kitsune or not. Please please..._

"Shall we get some tea and discuss how best to save our species and plan how many kits you will bare?" The moment the words left his mouth he wanted to recall them. +Tell me I did not say that out loud.+

 _What! He did not..._ Kagome looked at him incredulously. "Huh, I think I've heard that line. Only it was will you bear my child." She narrowed her eyes at him for destroying her happy little moment in her imagination. _I'll teach him to treat me like a- I don't even know. It just pisses me off._ Behind him a vine moved slowly and with all the stealth of a master, it slipped the stolen bracelet into Kurama's pocket. "If that is all you have to say I'm leaving." she stated and walked away. _Serves him right! How dare he!_ At her throat her vine's leaves rustled and she growled.

Yusuke uncovered his eyes. "That was like a train wreck, I couldn't look away from how bad that was. Oh god, I thought Kurama was smooth with the ladies." He looked back and forth between Kurama and the retreating woman. "I think there is something kind of familiar about her energy though."

Hiei just smirked, ^Problems fox^He couldn't help but to taunt the ancient kitsune.

Youko huffed ~Oh shut up.~

Kurama watched her leave feeling like a complete fool. The idea of being the last two kitsune had overwhelmed him with the pressure and he had made a terrible joke of the attempt to get her cooperation. Not only that but he had shamed Youko, and every kitsune to ever live. +God, I wish I could hide under a rock.+

~A rock won't spare you my ire, kit. That has to be the worst attempt at wooing I have ever seen from you. What happened to the suave, debonair kitsune I nurtured, red? You sounded like a adolescent human seeing a naked woman for the first time. Pathetic.~

+I don't know what happened, I had all the lines ready and my mouth didn't follow the plan. I have never been in the presence of an honest to kami vixen and she was breathtaking.+

~You should see her with out her disguise. By the way don't-~

Kurama frowned at the feeling of something in his pocket and he reached in and grasped the item with confusion. It slipped clear of his coat pocket just as the human detective walked out of the shop and saw the whole thing. ~take that out of our pocket...~ Youko finished lamely as the police surrounded Kurama.

Jerking his arms back behind his back the Detective gruffed, _"_ I don't know how you did it but that will be your last heisting streak." the detective stated snapping closed the handcuffs.

Kurama sighed "Officer there has been a mistake, I did not take the bracelet, I am a student at Meiou high school and I have to pass by this way to go home. I have never been inside this shop nor would I have taken that bracelet. I have been out side here the whole time, you can ask my friends they have been standing out here with me. Hiei tell them I didn't take the bracelet."

^Gonna throw that girl under the bus?^ the hiyoukai asked mentally. When Kurama looked offended, Hiei grinned wickedly, "I did not take the bracelet." he stated and then laughed. Whomever that girl was he needed to congratulate her for a job well done. He hadn't thought she would succeed in her attempt.

The officer raised his eyebrow at the strange man in the leather coat. His strange eye color made his skin crawl. "Ok smart ass how did the bracelet get in his pocket?"

"Perhaps it was magic." Hiei stated with a serious expression.

"Magic? So you are saying that you didn't take the bracelet and that it magically appeared in his pocket. I should arrest you too." Something about the goth kid was sending off warning bells in his head, like his life was in danger, rather like a nightmare where you know something huge is waiting to devour you if you step into the shadows. The human backed down.

He turned his back on the red eyed freaky one and looked instead at the thief. He was compliantly in the cuffs, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes were old. Like unbelievably old like he was eons old and not the high schooler he appeared to be. "officer I am telling you, in spite of how it looked, I did not take the bracelet. Yes, it was in my pocket, but did you stop to consider I might have found it, picked it up and put it in my pocket with the intention of returning it to the shop as lost? You jumped to one conclusion when there are several. Perhaps you and I are more alike than you think and I am here on a case like you. Maybe I am trying to apprehend the real thief and you are now interfering with my job." Kurama frowned seriously and looked at the human detective, "my Superior will be very displeased by this."

The detective looked at him with hesitation "Superior?" he questioned and then glanced back at the goth. The kid had a mocking grin on his face, "Nice try. You try my patience kid, lets go." The human Detective took a firm grip on his upper arm and directed the avatar to a police car. "Maybe your Superior will bail you out."

Hiei chuckled darkly at the dirty look from the kitsune avatar. Yusuke laughed too as Kurama was escorted away. "I thought he had talked his way out of that for a second. Hiei you are such a bastard." he chuckled with a mirthful tone.

Hiei glanced up at Yusuke's laughing face and smirked, "Lets just say I owed him one."

The cell that he was placed in left much to be desired as far as comfort and despite an overly friendly smile at a female officer, (which usually worked) he remained handcuffed. Kurama sighed and leaned his head back against the bar. "Mother is going to have kittens." he muttered. +How did I not notice that clever minx slipping that into our pocket?+

~You have only seen the tip of the iceberg. Now do you believe me?~ Youko asked with a sigh. ~She has always been like that, when her temper flares. Inari its a beautiful, terrifying sight. She has always gotten me back however. It was a game we played. I would irritate her and she would attempt to get revenge. Her plants were loyal only to her, and she used them to the fullest. Right up until the day she vanished. I searched everywhere for her and because of my distraction I was killed. The blast was not my ignoble end however, I stumbled into the human world and landed in a spring. I drowned.~

 _Oh._ It was the first time Youko had willingly opened up about his past. Kurama blinked realizing why Youko had been so desperate to have him talk to her. +You loved her, didn't you?+

~I still do Red. I always will.~

Kurama bit his lip, +Youko, you know there might be a way for you to have your own body. We have talked about it before and you shut it down then, but this is different. You have found her again, don't you want to be with her?+

Youko was silent for a long moment. ~And what about you Red? You are a kitsune by default does she not intrigue you as well?~

Kurama closed his eyes in thought pulling his consciousness inward. +I won't lie and say that I am opposed to knowing her better. However I do believe my horrible performance this afternoon has earned me her disdain not her favor.+ He blushed at the memory of babbling like a kit. +Good god she probably thinks I am a fool.+

Youko chuckled, ~You don't know her as I do. My guess is, half way home it occurs to her that you said kits and she will come looking for you. Be prepared however when she finds us she will not be cuddles and roses. She will want answers. Ah, I should have known it was her; when we spotted that Chinese wisteria leaf.~ Youko sighed wistfully. ~Inari, what I wouldn't give to smell that sweet scent on her skin once more.~

+I will speak to Koenma, Youko. You deserve a chance to- to repopulate our kind.+

~And you kit?~

+I learn to live without you in my head. Normal people don't have an additional sentient soul inside of them. I should be just fine. Besides until the dark tournament I lived without actually speaking to you like this. You just whispered things to my mind and I adapted. Thinking that your hints were my own thoughts, I grew to where I am now. I will just continue.+

~Your hands are trembling. Shuichi, it is unnecessary for you to sacrifice for me. If you will woo her for me, I will share her with you. She is my dearest love, but you are my greatest treasure. I am not willing to be without you, no matter what choice is made. We have been together long enough that I am sure that you know how I feel for you kit.~

Kurama swallowed heavily +y-yes, Youko. I know. Thank you. I think it was inevitable, you and I could not have been together this long and felt nothing. But I can't touch you or hold you. I have never even completely seen your face with my own eyes. Its not just for her, I want- +

Youko sighed heavily ~Alright Shuichi, we will talk to Koenma.~ His mental presence pressed closer and wrapped around the light of Shuichi's soul in his only equivalent of a hug. ~Now we just have to figure out how to get out of here.~

"HE WHAT!?" Koenma bellowed over the communicator. Yusuke pulled the device away from his ear just in time. "What do you mean Kurama was arrested for theft!?"

Yusuke snerked, "This hot chick slipped the bracelet in his pocket after he completely bombed hitting on her. She got away, but you should have seen it Koenma!" The detective wiped his eyes. "Oh god!"

Kurama was hitting on a woman in the middle of a case? That was abnormal. Koenma put his face in his hands, "This is not funny Yusuke. Getting him out of there is not going to be easy or cheap. Where was Hiei?"

"Standing right there watching, he wouldn't help him out for some reason. But hehehe, it was awesome!" The dark haired Mazoku laughed as he glanced around. Hiei was gone. "Huh, short stuff took off. Pulling a stunt like that, I could fall for the bastard."

"Do us all a favor then Yusuke, tell him that." Koenma muttered. "Or better yet gift wrap yourself for him."

"What did you say Koenma? I think the volume cut out." Yusuke said tapping the screen.

The ageless face of fell into a look of resignation. Koenma's face dropped into his hands, "Nothing at all Yusuke. Go find Hiei and wait at the station, I'll come bail Kurama out." The newly appointed King sighed as the screen went blank. "Why is he so dense? I knew that whole thing with Yukina was going to be trouble." Koenma stood up and paced. "Who is the girl and how did she manage to trick a 1500 year old kitsune? There isn't enough to go on! Damn." he tossed his cape over his shoulder and glanced in the mirror. A handsome man looking to be late teens or early twenties looked back and he frowned at his unruly brown hair and his honey brown eyes. He really wasn't terribly regal looking. He was likely going to have to show the police proof. "Ogre! Get me the hiring paperwork for Kurama!" he called pulling open the door to his office and stepping out into the chaos.

Kagome glared at the sidewalk as she made her way back home. She was fuming! _I can't believe the nerve of that jerk to say that to my face. Discuss the number of kits?! How -_ She stopped freezing in place. Slowly her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Kits?! How did he know? Did I say or do something to give me away?!"

"I have to say onna that was quite trick." A deep voice said next to her.

She started and her eyes narrowed as she crouched ready to fight. "Who are you," she growled. Her eyes studied the male next to her with both suspicion and interest. _He is a delicious looking male specimen._ She thought as her eyes wandered over him.

"Names complicate things which don't need complications." he stated looking at her figure in appreciation. He only knew two things at that moment. She was not rejecting his presence and her lust filled eyes were beckoning him with silent promises of sensual delight. Neither were objectionable. His desire for the unknown woman spiked higher as she licked her lips. Her eyes darkened and he swallowed, "Fuck me." he breathed, whether a command or a plea or just a exhale to lessen the sudden swelling of his manhood, he had no idea, but when she stood and leaned in closer breathing him in it didn't matter.

"Perhaps." she whispered her lips brushing his. "But you have to catch me first." she licked his lips and darted away.

Hiei stood there for a moment as his head reeled with the fresh wave of want. She was going to find herself caught and thoroughly fucked before he was done with her. If he hadn't thought so before he now knew that she was not human. That thought drove heat through his veins. He wanted Yusuke yes, but something about the woman called to his baser instincts and he was not in the habit of ignoring them, not when the other was willing and wanting. And she was definitely wanting. He could smell her desire and nearly feel it like a tangible thing on his skin. He waited just till she was out of sight in to the trees and pounced flickering to her location.

She gasped as his hot hands branded her skin and she gave over to the heat and want burning in his eyes. He didn't kiss her because this was not emotional connection. This was fucking, hard and wildly raw. This was instincts at there basic form. This was fire and lust. He couldn't strip her fast enough and her motions were too slow, he thought of just burning her clothes away, but he did not. He stood awestruck as she revealed pearlescent flawless skin to his hungry gaze. As her last article of clothing dropped to the side he was on her. Dropping his leather jacket he burned the rest of his clothes away.

That scent on her skin and in her hair was making him crazy with want. Her skin was silk under his calloused hands and she writhed in beautiful sensuality. Hiei tackled her backwards and she landed on a bed of thick moss he didn't notice before. There would be no foreplay as he reached between her thighs and found her gloriously wet and ready. She closed her eyes at his touch on her aching, dripping sex. A soft moan, made him decide to suddenly thrust his questing finger inside her wet heat and they both shuddered in pleasure. He was not gentle as he finger fucked her, but she didn't complain as her body reacted beautifully to his thrusts. Finally he pulled his fingers from her and she whimpered in complaint.

"I'm not done." Hiei husked. She rolled to her stomach and presented herself to him. Hiei swallowed and grasped her hips. She was dripping with her desire and he buried his face at the apex of her thighs. His tongue speared her and she pushed back into him seeking more. Her taste exploded on his tongue and he found it was a thicker sweeter taste that the scent driving him mad. Her essence had no description, no it defied it. Hiei groaned in elation at the sensations that ripped through him. As the sound vibrated against her core she arched as she came. Flooding his mouth with a burst of pure ambrosia.

"Fuck." he groaned again. Pulling back he could wait no longer and he lined himself up with her. He buried himself to the hilt with in her and she rippled around him. Hiei set a bruising pace knowing she could handle it. It didn't last as long as he'd hoped but worth every hour. He rode her to exhaustion and when she finally collapsed into sleep he pulled out of her and finished himself off. The droplets vanishing in puffs of smoke. He panted. Blinking he felt like he had just woken from a delightful dream. The scent of earth, sex and fall filled his nose and he breathed it in. He could taste her on his lips. God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had that good a rut with a female. A light rain had started but he had been too focused and lost to be aware until now. He watched in fascination as a few drops slipped through the leaves above and landed on her.

His fascination turned to shock as her hair faded silver and two ears appeared on the top of her head. If he didn't know that she had ample breasts and a vagina, he would think it was Youko lying there. His eyes widened. "A kitsune? No, a silver kitsune vixen. Oh my god. Kurama is going to kill me." he murmured suddenly not so eager to return to the apartment they all shared. Vines reached out for her and carried her sleeping form up to the top of the tree. He followed watching as her plants cared for her. Without guidance they formed a shelter from the rain around her like a hut and a vine slowly beckoned him within. He went inside only to be out of the rain.

His thoughts centered around the sleeping female and what horrible plant Youko would feed him to when he found out Hiei had fucked her. Being the last two kitsune automatically made this vixen Youko and Kurama's mate even if just in word for now. He was even more glad he pulled out and finished off as he had. If Hiei had gotten her pregnant he would be facing the sinning tree. He shuddered. Dangerous. This female was dangerous to his health.

He couldn't fully remember what had lead up to him pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. She was beautiful, but he had better control than that. He remembered a scent and then everything became hazy. Pheromones, she had used seduction pheromones it was the only answer. Had she known what she was doing or was she just as susceptible to them? If she didn't know, she must be very young. Perhaps this had been her first time. That made this whole thing even worse! He hadn't been at all careful as he took her, there had been no gentleness from him. Had he hurt her? Her body would heal, but he didn't like the idea he might have caused her pain. Decided, he sat in the corner waiting for her to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is your Monday Update my dears! As always please tell me your thoughts!

(I don't own the characters)

Chapter 4

The sound of someone shifting their weight caused her ears to twitch and she became aware of three things (technically four) at once. First was the musky scent mixing with the sweet smell of her wisteria blooms. She couldn't place it but for some reason it made her feel relaxed. Second was the fact she could move her ears and her tail, meaning at some point her disguise dropped. And third and most important she was naked and not alone. Fourth she remembered heated crimson eyes and hot hands and skin sliding against skin. Fingers thrusting inside... _I didn't. I slept with a random youkai?! Well if I was trying to keep my virginity I failed spectacularly. I feel better than I ever have though. I remember Eri saying sex hurt, but I don't ache-oh god. Don't move. Ok, I ache- but its like a dull throb. Not really even pain, more like an echo of getting pounded._ She licked her lips, _Who ever he was, he was good...Ugh no, none of this is good or me! I lost my virginity to a total stranger who is probably long-_

"Onna, call off your plants and calm down." His deep voice sounded strange.

Her eyes flew open with a gasp. It took half a second to assess the situation and she blinked. The male was in bondage. Arms and legs bound, with a vine wrapping his neck threateningly and his reason for not ripping free, as she was certain he could have, was that another of her vines had him by the balls, literally. "I am so sorry! You release him, that was very naughty of you to attack my er- guest." She chastised the vines and the sagged letting him go immediately. She slipped over to him and crouched down. Now that her mind was clear she assessed him in the pale flicker of candle light; from a candle he must have had or gotten from somewhere. His unruly black hair was spiked and above a white bandana there was a white star burst pattern. He was well muscled and lean. She could practically feel the strength oozing from him. His crimson eyes burned with an inner light that made her think of hot coals. He was darkness and fire and sexy. She reached out to brush a leaf or two from his chest. "I am sorry they did that, Apparently they are a bit protective of me."

Her fingers were soft and reminded him of earlier when she was under him but the burning desire was not clouding his mind. Having your balls in a vice grip was a rude awakening."That was not a bit." Hiei stated with a glare at the vines curling around her. Ironically the same thing had happened long ago, in a time he had nearly forgotten when he had first met Youko. "Do Silver's often attack their bed mates?" Hiei asked before he thought better of it. It was eerie how much she resembled another female kitsune he'd met a very long time ago. Her mannerisms and expressions were very much the same. It was uncanny, but that female had unequivocally belonged to Youko then, even if he had been invited to join them. It had never happened. He pushed the memories away.

She blushed, "Um, I honestly couldn't tell you. Why do you know another Silver kitsune?"

"I know one." Hiei stated rolling his eyes. "He is going to happily feed me to his demonic garden." Hiei stood up and stretched. "No more games, who are you?" This female was Youko's, no Kurama's by right. Even if she was not the same as the vixen he had no, his friend and partner had lost.

Kagome frowned scooting back to lean her head against the wall, her hair forming a curtain over her naked body. "I guess sleeping together does give you the right to know at least my name. But, I recall you saying names complicated things."

Hiei stood heedless of his nudity and caring even less that she was blushing. "Onna, there is a fact now that I was not aware of when I said those words. Now, tell me who you are and why you are not with your mate." He looked her over and paused, she was unmarked. Now he was confused, Kurama would have definitely marked her in some way as his. But-

"I don't have a mate." Kagome peered at him confused, "I thought the Silver's were extinct."

"As did I, how did you avoid the purge?"

"Purge?" Kagome asked as she stood up and turned to the side, reaching for her clothes.

Hiei felt his eyes widen at the sight of an innocent star shaped scar he knew far too intimately. He knew the sensitivity of the spot and had traced that scar with his tongue several times. "Kagome?" the name fell from his lips unbidden and she froze. It was impossible, but this woman, he knew her. God, he _loved_ her. Before she vanished Youko had asked him if he wanted to join him as her mate as well. After she vanished he lost Youko for a time too. When he found Youko's soul again he was distant, colder, acting like he had no memory of them being lovers. It had been painful knowing the two loves of his life were lost to him forever.

"How do you know my name?" she asked clutching her clothing to her chest.

He reached out and shocked her by pulling her against him and bringing his mouth down on hers. He kissed her till she trembled and then he pulled back. "I know you Kagome." His tone deepened with emotion and he searched her eyes. "You have no memory of me. Do you remember Youko?"

"Who?" She asked confused. "I think you might have mistaken me for someone else." she shivered as he traced her scar where the Shikon no tama had been torn from her side.

"This says otherwise." His eyes filled with pain, "You have forgotten me?"

Kagome felt her heart ache for the sadness in his eyes, she had the feeling that this vulnerability was never otherwise seen. "I'm sorry, but when did we meet?"

"We met centuries ago, but I guess I was forgettable." Hiei snapped grabbing up his jacket. He paused as a vine curled around his waist. "Let me go. I swear I will burn myself free."

 _Oh, it can't be. If I met him centuries ago then-_ "I don't know you, but not because I have forgotten you, but because we haven't met yet." Kagome said softly. "Centuries ago was during the Sengoku Jidai, right?"

"yes." Hiei said confused and angry. "What do you mean we haven't met yet? We spent nearly a century together. You and I and Youko."

Kagome smiled and clasped her hands together, "For you to have those memories that means I get to go back." she breathed. "I get to go back home! We will meet. And then I will know you and trust me you are not forgettable. I am certain of it." Kagome turned to the dark youkai and gently touched his cheek, "You said you know me, so trust me okay. Someday I will know you, as you know me. It sounds crazy I know."

He couldn't help but to reach up and take her hand holding it against his face. Her touch was painful since he had felt the same before. The same touch, the same eyes, the same voice. "For you to meet me centuries ago, you would have to be capable of time travel." Her eyes softened and he studied her face, "You can, can't you. You didn't vanish, you returned." Things were clicking into place and leaving him even more confused. He recalled that Kagome was not a typical female. She had always been out spoken and vocal about her likes and dislikes. He had liked her fire though at the time he had been too cautious for his own good. He had wasted decades avoiding what she had confidently told him. ' _One day Hiei, you and I will be friends, and more.'_ He had mocked her and tormented her, trying to prove her wrong.

"I don't know. It hasn't happened yet for me." She said gently. He looked so lost.

All the fight went out of him. It was too much. She was standing right in front of him just as though no time had passed. "Hiei." he murmured. He just wanted to see her eyes light with acceptance and love as she said his name again. He wanted her to reach out for him with her beautiful smile. He wanted the woman who despite everything had gotten under his skin and become like Youko- his very world. For him suddenly it was easy to decide that he was never losing her again. Youko or not.

"Hiei." she repeated.

He swept her into his arms again and kissed her deeper, longer. His fingers twining into her silver hair. "Don't tell the fox." he said against her lips, and he was gone.

Kagome stared at the place he had been and wondered about all the emotions she had seen from him. _He loves me, the me he knows. Who is Youko and does he love me too? I wish I could hurry up and go home to the Sengoku jidai. I want to meet Hiei. I want to know him too!_ This was the first time she had seen a time paradox with her travels into the past. Before everything had been in sync. Day for day. But Hiei said she had been with him and Youko for nearly a century. How was that possible? She made her way home judging by the stars she could see, that it was nearing ten o'clock at night and Mama would be starting to worry.

"I appreciate the bail out Koenma." Kurama said with a polite bow. He wasn't sure how or what Koenma had said but the Detective had been quite pale as he rushed into the cell and un-hand-cuffed him. He had murmured apologies and then escorted him to the front office. Kurama had never been so happy to see the Reikai king in his life. Youko had been oddly quiet since their conversation.

"Kurama, what happened?" Koenma asked as he opened a portal and they walked through.

"It's complicated." Kurama sighed, "Youko apparently has a past lover whom he saw today and while I was distracted she slipped the bracelet into my pocket.

"So this woman is the thief?"

"Vixen. She is a vixen Koenma. The last according to Youko."

Koenma's eyes widened. "A vixen? Truly?"

"Yes, with an affinity to plants. That was how she did the robberies, and returns- with them. That was why there was no damage and no finger prints." Kurama drew a deep breath, "Koenma, is there a way to separate Youko and I?"

Koenma stopped walking and turned to the avatar. "There is, but it is also complicated," he looked at the expression on the avatar's face. "So it has come to this. Alright, I will prepare for the process. I suggest you do the same. Visit friends and family this procedure is dangerous and it could be at the cost of your life, memories or sanity. But, I can see your determination so I will do what I can." The king said before continuing on his way. "Return in one week, I'll have everything ready."

Kurama sighed as Koenma's office door shut and he didn't move to stop it. There was no need to linger here. As they walked through the Reikai to get to the portal back to human world, Youko spoke quietly almost hesitantly.~Red, I need a favor. Will you hand over control to me for a day? There is someone I need to see and earn his forgiveness, if it is possible after so long.~

+In human world? Who Youko?+ Kurama asked curiously. Youko had never mentioned knowing anyone particular. There was a long pause after his question.

~Hiei.~ Youko finally confessed.

Kurama stopped walking blinking at the admission +You knew Hiei?+

Again there was a long heavy pause. ~You didn't really think he just came looking to find a thief and found us by accident did you? Hiei does nothing by accident. Surely you know that much about him by now.~

Kurama did know that. He had always wondered how Hiei had found him so long ago. But it was starting to make sense. +He knew you, before? How close to him were you?+ As far as Kurama knew Youko only tolerated the hiyoukai in small doses and if longer than that they would fight. Youko had been mean to the hybrid from day one. But if they had history then-

Youko sighed. ~You have to understand kit, that after losing her, I wasn't the same. Seeing him was painful, a reminder of all I had lost. First Kuronue and then her. Meeting Hiei was unplanned, falling for him was her fault. We were partners and then lovers. We planned on mating her and making a life all together. But- after I died it was easier to pretend I didn't know him.~

+Oh Youko, no. You were so cold to him. Cruel even at times. Which explains why he is always so scathing when speaking to you. You have hurt him, Youko.+

Youko's mental voice was heavy with regret. ~I know. Which is why he may not give me forgiveness. But finding her, nothing has changed. I still want him and her as my own.~

Kurama swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat. +And me?+

Youko pressed closer to Kurama's soul ~Must you doubt me? My feelings for you have not changed. We will adapt. Kagome is a gentle loving female, who I am certain will have room in her heart for you as well. It will just take time.~ the silver kitsune said kindly. ~After we return home you may wish to rest while I am in control. ~

Kurama shook his head even though Youko could not see it. +No, I will just observe from within, Hiei is my friend and I need to know if he will be alright.+Kurama frowned, +Youko, what about Yusuke? Hiei has made no secret about his desires for the Toushin.+

~complicated not impossible. Yusuke is not aware of those desires. So until he is, nothing has changed. Besides did you not know that Yusuke is in a relationship already?~

Kurama was taken aback +with whom?+ He had apparently failed as a best friend if he didn't even know that much about Yusuke. +For how long?+

Youko chuckled ~That wind master he fought. They got together after the Makai tournament. I guess you didn't notice. You were rather wrapped up in your own thoughts and stressed about work.~ The silver tried to down play the situation, but in truth Kurama had taken every out of office job he could and had been gone out of the country on business from the time his feet hit Human World soil again. Yusuke had called him while he was on one such trip and Kurama had only half listened, but Youko had heard it all.

"You know my friends more than I do." Kurama muttered unhappily as he stepped through the portal and into the spare room it connected to inside the apartment. He was barely aware of the shower running and the subtle scent of cinnamon before he was gently pushed back and Youko took over. +just don't destroy the apartment Youko, please?+ Kurama pleaded as the shift began and his hair faded to silver the color of moonlight and his ears migrated to the top of his head. He swished his tail to fluff it.

"I forget how goo it feels to be on this side of things." Youko breathed in the scents and made his way to the bathroom, with a soft command to the plant vine which appeared in his hand at his call, the door was unlocked and he entered the steam filled room. Without disturbing the shower curtain he slipped into the shower after disrobing. Hiei stood with his head under the spray and his hands on the tiled wall. His posture was oddly painful to Youko because it reminded him of doing the same thing under a waterfall as he cried, letting the tears wash away as the formed after she vanished.

Hiei he knew, did not cry. He knew every nuance of Hiei's body and knew just how to touch him and where. His hands moved without thought and he heard Hiei suck in a breath as he softly dragged claws down his chest to his thighs and back up. His mouth he pressed to the top of Hiei's spine and felt him shudder. "hello lover." he whispered in Hiei's ear and felt the Hiyoukai's back stiffen.

"Why the fuck are you out, Youko." Hiei snarled jerking away from the silver kitsune. It wasn't the first time Youko had snuck in to his shower, but the last time he was welcomed was in a place and time far from this one. A time Youko had forgotten and place which no longer existed. "I'm not interested in your games fox." he said acidly. He spun to face the kitsune and before he could utter another word he was pulled against a firm chest. The mouth on his was painfully familiar as it moved over his and he responded swept again back to that time.

"No games Hiei." he breathed against Hiei's lips. "it's me, I have come to seek your forgiveness."

Hiei's eyes snapped open, "Youko? You remember me?" the hiyoukai questioned suspiciously. Getting both his lovers back in one day was impossible with his luck. But he hadn't gotten her back only found her before she knew him, knew them. Youko was watching him with soft citrine eyes. It was and it wasn't his Youko. "Why, now? Why do you remember me now and not eight years ago? Why today?!" Hiei snarled jerking the water dial to off and storming out of the shower. The water hissing as it evaporated from his body. Youko grabbed a towel and followed him.

"I'm sorry." Youko said softly. His ears flattening to his head. "It's complicated."

"You're sorry? You left me alone for two hundred and twenty years and you are sorry." Hiei hissed. "I carried the memories and the loss of everything alone. And where the fuck were you? Everywhere, anywhere- but with me. I got this damned eye to find all the things lost to me, and what did I find when I finally caught up to you? You were dead! So 'I'm sorry' doesn't fucking cut it!"

"Please Shadow, let me explain." Youko said reaching out for the hurt male. "I was hurting and angry too. Losing her was like dying but worse, my heart still beat."

Hiei glared up at the citrine eyes of his former lover and snarled, "You had me."

"Aa, but when I looked at you Hiei I saw the broken dreams and loss. I was foolish and instead of thinking about you and mourning her together I pushed you away. If I could go back and make it right I would, Shadow." He reached out to touch Hiei but the anger pouring off of him stopped his hands.

"Don't call me that." Hiei growled his eyes blazing. "You called me that back then when speed was all I had. I tamed the goddamn dragon. I am not weaker than you any more Youko. I don't need you to protect me."

"You are right Hiei, I am sorry for that too. I should have been at your side through everything. And I wasn't not like I owed you to be. Not like I promised."

Hiei glared at the floor, "Why are you here."

"To apologize. In a week there is a chance I won't be myself anymore, and I wanted a chance to tell you that I regret leaving you, I regret not making you mine, back then. I regret sneaking out that night and leaving you. Please forgive me Dragon. I found her and we can be happy again Hiei, like before."

"It will never be like before, fox. You abandoned me, and now just because you found her, you want us back. Well it won't happen. Not this time. Back then you made your choice, and I am making mine." Hiei moved past him and slipped into his room got dressed and slid his katana through his belt before donning his leather jacket. He had to get away, he needed air. Memories of laughter and joy danced in his head rending his heart all the more for the loss. No, it would never be like that again. It would be better, Kagome could make it better. She could change all of this and he was going to help her.

"Hiei, I love you." Youko whispered.

Hiei walked to the glass doors without a word, opened them and leaped out, leaving Youko standing there reaching out to empty air.

Turning to look at the open door of Hiei's room his citrine eyes landed on a dark spot that blurred as his eyes filled with tears. Blinking he spotted the necklace hanging on the wall. His heart clenched painfully. It was the tear gem Hiei had given him as a courting gift. The same necklace he had left behind on his futon that night. The bright red and deep black were unmistakable. He knew every line and curve of that gem. Silently the silver kitsune withdrew letting Kurama take over.

Mama had not been as worried as Kagome thought she would be. When Kagome got to the shrine she let herself in and followed her nose to the dark kitchen. On the table was her dinner and a note. "Two minutes in the microwave. Hope you had a good day. Don't forget to lock up~Mama"

In a way the note was relieving and sad. Mama trusted her enough to live her own life and she had been gone often enough before that mama didn't question her whereabouts any more. She picked up the plate and carried it to the microwave. When it was hot she took it upstairs after locking the doors and slipped out of her window. She padded silently over to the Goshinkobu and her vine lifted her to her hideaway in the top most branches of the ancient tree. The ancient tree felt warm and alive beneath her feet, welcoming her home.

"It might be time to move out." she told the vine at her neck. The leaves rustled in response. "I can't keep living here and be a kitsune. Sooner or later my youkai life is going to affect my human life and then it will be my fault." She sent her vines into her room to retrieve her yellow pack still filled with her supplies; repacked every couple weeks to keep the food stuffs fresh. She had wanted to be prepared for the well opening at anytime. She also had the vines grab her extra bedding and clothes. Everything except her furniture and her electric items she moved into her hut in the Gods tree.

Using a few more vines she crafted a second hut and a small hallway between them. Then with permission from the tree of course, increased the leaves and made the branches thicker. Her tree house was invisible from the ground camouflaged by the thicker branches. _This will do until I find an actual den._ She dismantled the smaller hut in the other tree and used the blanket to make a reinforced door. Using the living branches of the tree she crafted shelves and from the main trunk of the tree and some vines she wove a hammock to sleep in big enough to unroll her sleeping bag as the mattress, before piling on the other blankets to make a bed. Satisfied with her efforts she climbed into her hammock and ate her dinner while the smaller of her vines unpacked her bag. Then with a yawn and the soft crooning of the plant song she fell asleep. She dreamed that night, not of the world beyond the well, but of crimson eyes and fiery touches.

Hiei roamed without a destination through the night, not really sure where he was going. But he was not returning to the apartment until he was sure Youko was gone. "A week, he could be not himself, hn," His anger burned low and deep at the kitsune for leaving him but strangely, he was not angry with her for doing the same. He looked around, not recognizing his location and then his eyes fell on a tree he had not seen in centuries. Suddenly he knew where he was, but the differences of the place made an ache in his chest. Still sitting in a nostalgic tree, sounded better than aimlessly roaming around a human city. He could be alone with his thoughts and maybe he could find Kagome again.

He hopped up the stairs to the shrine and then in to the tree and stopped. The vines gave away who the architect was. Two fairly large huts created from those same vines nestled naturally in the boles of the giant tree one slightly above the other, vines connected them making it like two rooms and a hallway. Their construction an echo of the huts that used to form the city of Edo in the Sengoku Jidai. "Clever." A smirk curled his lips as he surveyed her handy work. As he walked closer to the hut, the door, (which was modern in design) opened for him and he didn't hesitate to let himself in. Shelves made of branches held her things and kept the room free of clutter. He liked it.

She had crafted a fine home in the tree. His ears heard a soft rustle and he turned to look the direction. Worried for a moment about a repeat of this morning, he covered the part in question as he turned around. His eyes lighted upon her sleeping face and the slight smile curving her lips as she dreamed. Her sliver hair spilled around her like liquid moonlight shimmering in the spill of moonbeams from a space left open in the roof for light. ^Gods, she is so beautiful.^He noticed the hammock she lay in slowly expanding to accommodate another. The vines beckoned in a come hither motion he recognized. He needed no further invitation and shed his jacket, sword and shoes before climbing in behind her and wrapping her in his arms. He breathed her in smelling the sweet blooms and cinnamon still clinging to her hair faintly. Tomorrow he would worry about fixing everything, but tonight he let himself sleep, guarded by the sentient plant life around her and his Jagan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Darlings, here is another update. I want to address a concern someone voiced about ooc with Hiei and Kagome. Right now as you have seen, there are many changes happening for Kagome. She is fighting her new youkai self and her human values. If you are offended with her having sex with girls and guys then this is not for you. As a kitsune she will be doing both. As for Hiei, I mention in all my stories that youkai are essentially bisexual. Hiei is a complex character, he has emotions besides anger he just doesn't express them well. This story will have some ups and downs but I promise we are just getting started with the mayhem and misadventures

...Sunsetfireice82

(I don't own the characters)

Chapter 5

The morning or rather afternoon, was awkward. She woke to the feeling of hot skin against her back and around her waist. Her nose told her of the scent of cinnamon and spices she recognized from her rather extracurricular encounter with Hiei.

She wasn't sure how to feel about him being in her bed without so much as a may I, but her plants oh so helpfully informed her that they had invited him. The human side of her balked. But the kitsune in her was intrigued that he sought her out and stayed the night. _Last night was amazing. He felt amazing. I wonder if he tastes amazing too...Oh gawd I'm such a pervert!_ Her plants also informed her that he was awake. _Oh Inari, what do I say?_ "uh, good morning. Hiei." she said before moving. His arm tightened around her an instant, like a hug. His actions confused her, but she chalked it up to his memories and her future. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hn, morning." He shifted, "I was not aware kitsune lived in trees. It is a satisfactory home you have built."

She mentally preened under his praise, before pressing her hand to the ancient tree trunk which formed her back wall. Kagome laughed, "I haven't found a den I like yet. But when I was in China I slept in the tree outside the hotel. I guess I got used to it." She got up and pulled a brush through her silver hair before the vine she had used before refreshed the braid and twisted her hair back.

"Why a shrine?" Hiei asked tucking his hands behind his head so he could watch her. Even her most casual of actions stirred the memories of her doing the same things. The way she brushed her hair and the side long glances she gave him over her shoulder. Even the way she finger combed the fur on her tail was the same. "Most youkai avoid them"

Kagome smiled and set her brush down,"It was my home. I was human not too long ago." She didn't know why she was telling him everything it was just spilling out. Something about him put her at ease and she trusted what he said. Besides making friends with him now, wouldn't change what could be in the past. "Its only been a week since I became kitsune." she pulled on her white button up shirt and deftly tied the ribbon at her throat. "Hiei, I was planning a day trip, won't you come with me to Nerma? I'll tell you everything if you do."

Hiei sat up and looked her over. Her ears twitched. "You were human?" He shrugged, even if she had been human she certainly wasn't one now, he was certainly not one to judge a beings origins. He thought about her offer and nodded "I suppose, I've nothing better to do." he replied gathering his jacket and shoes, he left his katana where the vines had placed it decorating the wall. He rather liked the idea there was something of his here. If he had his way he would be moving out of the apartment and moving in with her so it didn't hurt to start having his things here. A granola bar landed in his lap. He picked it up curiously.

"Breakfast. They aren't horrible. I didn't think about not having a cooking fire, up here." she sighed looking at a strange device. "I would use my camping stove, but I am out of matches to light it."

Hiei shook his head. "Fire is one thing I know. I'll light it for you." He watched her toss the idea around before she shook her head.

"Ramen sounds awful for breakfast and I haven't gone shopping for rice and soup mix."

"You may find in a short time that human food no longer appeals to you. Having some edible plants in your collection would not be a bad thing." Hiei suggested pulling on his boots.

"ooh, like a garden. I hadn't thought of that!" she took a bite of the granola bar and grimaced. "I see what you mean. Don't eat it." she said spitting out the un-chewed bite. "That is terrible. It tastes chemical and fake!" She had her vine gather the collection of bars and set them gently at the door of the house. Sota loved them.

Hiei stood and pulled on his jacket. When he was ready he surprised her by swinging her up into his arms. The door opened for them and Hiei grinned, flashing away from the shrine. Her delighted giggle was the same as always. He answered it with an easy smile that he hadn't made in centuries. "It feels like we are flying Hiei!" she exclaimed with excitement as he carried her up over the tallest buildings as he once had over trees and hills.

Her reaction was the same as always. "This Nerma of yours is north or south?" Hiei asked to bring him back to the present before landing lightly on the top of the next skyscraper.

Kagome shook her head her eyes sparkling with elation. "Neither its west." she pointed the correct direction and then paused. The view was breathtaking. She leaned her head on her hand as she sat on the edge of the roof. This human world felt so alien to her now. The sights the sounds and the smells, it was all strange and she had grown up here. She hadn't bothered with hot water to change her appearance so she likely looked as alien to the city as she felt.

"I see, so what may I ask is in Nerma?" his eyes searched her face. He'd seen the sadness there as she looked over the city. If she had been human she was probably struggling with herself.

"Well you see in China I fell in a cursed spring but I ended up swallowing the spring water so normally the curse would just make me look like a kitsune. But swallowing the water changed me genetically. But I am struggling to adapt to living as a youkai with human standards and rules. There is a man who lives with a curse, like my gift and I wanted to talk to him. He wrote an article called "My life as a Panda." Now that she said it aloud it sounded strange.

"Asking a human about being youkai will be worthless." Hiei said with a roll of his eyes, the man sounded like a fool, just from the title. "Hn, may I advise you?" the hiyoukai asked sitting on the roof next to her. Normally he wouldn't ask, but this female changed all of his rules long ago.

Kagome leaned against him without thinking about it. "Sure."

Hiei sighed, "Give up living two lives, a friend of mine lives a double life and it is hell on him. He has to lie about everything and he cannot share his experiences with those he cares for. You are youkai so embrace it and be a youkai. Last night Kagome, you surrendered to your instincts and fed from me. You were probably starving."

Sitting up she looked him over wondering if she had hurt him. "Fed?"

Hiei shook his head slightly, she was a kitsune and didn't know at least how to take what she needed? She needed a teacher badly. Youko should be the one, but right now Youko was worthless to them both. They needed the Youko they had loved. They needed the bandit who took what he wanted, loved fiercely and protected what was his without mercy. When Youko snuck into his shower Hiei had prepared to be taken again without question. But this Youko, now was softer, changed by time. Hiei could have understood the change, if they had changed together. As it was, this Youko had faltered, hesitated where his Youko would have confidently pinned him to the shower wall and reminded him how it felt to be loved, he would have welcomed that Youko. Hiei took a breath, "kitsune thrive on sexual energy. Hence the reason they have many lovers. How did you feel when you awoke?"

Kagome looked out over the city trying to squash the human voice in her head that said she should feel ashamed for sleeping with a stranger. _Embrace the youkai. Easier said then done. But maybe he's right. I've been fighting everything so if I just let go then what?_ "Better than I ever have, rested, strong; nourished."

Hiei nodded, pleased with her answer and honesty. "That is why you will need to feed daily for the first century and then it will get to where you can take longer between feedings, but I warn you choose your partners carefully. Some can get addicted to the sensation of your feeds." It was the same caution Youko had given his Kagome. Hiei pushed the thought away.

Kagome blushed. "um I don't know how I feel about having sex with random strangers."

Hiei tucked a stray lock of silver hair back into the braid. "That is the human talking. Kitsune survive that way, but there is an alternative." This was it, this was where he began to change everything, "you can take me as your lover. I will also teach you how to be a kitsune, as much as I can." If she accepted his offer then it would change how he viewed her in the beginning. Knowing now she was human before, made everything so clear.

" _Why don't you like her Shadow?"_

" _Hn, she is weak and pathetic. She acts like she was raised by humans. She hesitated today and nearly got herself killed. I won't save her again, Fox."_

" _That's alright Shadow, I will."_

If he trained her, taught her to fight and hunt, made her stronger, she would not be viewed as a weakness by his younger self. And when Youko took her in because she is a silver, he would not reject her as harshly, giving them more time together without his condescension between them. He could make everything right.

Kagome blushed as she met his gaze shyly, "I guess that makes more sense then the random stranger thing. Okay, Hiei. So where do we start."

Hiei gave her a heated look in return. She was his now and he would make her strong. "The Makai. You will start learning how to use your youki for more than plant speaking. And you will need some stronger seeds in your arsenal. I will take you to the source. The Makai nurtures her children and gives us everything we need. And for other things I am not without means. Wait here a moment." Hiei said dropping over the side of the building. The shopping center he had gone to with Kurama was below them and he was going to acquire her some edible plant seeds. He breezed in at full speed snatched one of every seed packet and flickered out again faster than a human eye could register. He was only gone a few seconds. "Here. We will leave now." Hiei said handing her all the seeds.

Pleased Kagome thumbed through the packets looking at the types he had brought back. "How long will we be gone?" Kagome asked her heart racing with anticipation. At the touch of her youki she felt the seeds beginning to waken. They would make a fine garden. Even the flowers that were not edible would still be beautiful.

How long? The time frame was simple, Youko said he had a week before he might no longer be himself, whatever that meant. So Hiei would make he and Kagome scarce during that time. Whatever Youko was planning would be finished when they returned and then Hiei would talk to him on his terms. "A week. Is there anything you need to do before we go?"

Kagome looked up at him finally pulling her eyes away from the gifts Hiei had given her. "Um, leave a note?" She looked down at her school uniform, "Change, definitely change. Running around fighting in this is so unpractical. I don't know why I did it for so long."

"Do you have fighting clothes Kagome?"

"I have jeans..."

"Too restrictive. You need something that allows freedom of movement. There is a youkai weaver who can make what you need. We will go there first."

"I have some stretch pants and a sports bra." Kagome suggested, as she tucked the packets in her seed bag before standing up. Hiei picked her up again in his strong arms and kissed her till she clung to him and panted softly. _Wow, how did he do that? One moment I was sure I was satisfied and the next...Ooh please god don't stop...But not here! We are on a really tall building roof and who knows who can see us! There is nothing for my vines to attach to for making a shelter! But I don't really care if someone sees me at my best...Gah!_ She closed her eyes and pushed all her confusing human and youkai thoughts away. She could feel his muscles under her hand on his chest and the scent of him was mouthwatering. _No, I am sure that I would never forget anyone like Hiei...Kami sama, I want to meet him soon...I want to feel him against me again...In me again..._

Hiei licked his lips savoring the taste of her kiss. He was hot and bothered, thanks to the spike in her scent that called to his baser self. The desire flowing hot and thick through his veins made his voice husky, "That will do for now but, you are going to want the youkai made cloth, it cleans and repairs its self and adapts to warm or cold temperatures." he advised as he jumped back the way they had come. Now he had something he needed to take care of and he had a feeling she would not object. She shivered as he brushed his hand over her breast. No, she wouldn't object at all.

~*~oOo~*~

The house was just the same as he pulled up in his silver sports car and parked. With his windows down the fall breeze was comforting bringing him all the scents that he associated with coming home. His mother was outside holding a bag of groceries as she fumbled for her keys. Kurama jumped out of his car and swept the keys off the ground before she could bend over for them. "Mother, please let me help with that." Kurama said taking the grocery bag from her. After Hiei left Youko had gone silent and so Kurama had gone to visit his mother.

Shiori was a beautiful middle aged woman who had gotten pregnant and had Kurama young. She was still in the prime of her life. A year ago she had remarried and was happy again. But the bags under her eyes were concerning as was the scent he was picking up. Shiori waved her hand in protest as he ushered her inside after unlocking the door. As she walked in, he artfully swiped the bags from her and smiled. "Shuichi dear I'm fine really. I'm just a little tired." Shiori said waving him away. But he already had the bags so she let him carry them inside.

The inside of the house was warm and welcoming and the both drew a breath of relief at being home. "You should put your feet up mother and I can make you some lunch." Kurama urged as he guided her to the couch. "Relax mother its good to do so now and then.

Shiori sank in the to the soft cushions and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she chuckled in good humor. "You fuss over me like a mother hen, I'm fine Shuichi. On the phone you said you had some thing to tell me." She reached for his hand and he sat beside her. "I don't know nearly as much about you since you moved out to Tokyo proper. Are you eating right, getting enough sleep? When did you by a car? I didn't realize that your part time job in the city was going so well."

"Oh that car belongs to a friend of mine, he lets me use it to get around now and then." Now he was close to her he was sure of what he had scented, "oh yes, I am leaving for a job interview tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be back for a while. My potential boss is opening a new branch in Shanghai and asked me to oversee the process if I get hired. He was impressed with my academic history and my early graduation status." The lie rolled off his tongue easily and he internally cringed at his cowardice. He had come to tell her everything, to finally shed light on his sudden unexplained move out and the truth behind where he got his money. It was all Youko's from his centuries as a notorious thief.

Shiori's face lit up with pride."Oh Shuichi what an honor for you! I'm so proud. It would be hard not to see you much, but you have worked so hard sweetheart. Now I also have news, Kazuya and I found out three days ago that you are going to be a big brother Shuichi. I'm pregnant." she said softly watching for his reaction.

Kurama was not surprised by the news having scented the change but he smiled brightly, "Oh mother that is wonderful! When are you due?" He hoped his eyes conveyed the joy he felt for her happiness and not the worry he had for the separation that was imminent on the horizon.

Shiori beamed as she placed her hand on her belly. "April 14th. The doctor says everything looks fine and we are healthy. It was a surprise to us too, Shuichi. I started my second trimester yesterday."

The avatar took that opportunity to stand up and gather the bags to take to the kitchen, "So that puts you at 12 weeks?" Kurama pushed the ottoman closer for her feet. "Here now you should really relax. I'll get you some water, you mustn't over do things." he said as he walked from the room. Guilt churned in his gut. _Another lie. Another chance wasted..._ It took only remembering how broken Youko was at Hiei walking out on him to firm his resolve. He would go through with this, he would see it to the end even if that end was his death. He shook his head to clear it of the dark thoughts and got a glass from the cupboard. Filling it with cool water he brought it back to her.

She took it with a grateful smile and drank it slowly. "I told Kazuya that you would act this way. He bet that you wouldn't start fussing." she chuckled. "I know my Shu better though. You said something about lunch?"

Kurama blushed. "Oh- well mother, someone should." Guilt churned in his stomach for not telling her the truth again and he went into the kitchen. "Of course mother, I'll make you a sandwich to tide you over. Would you like some pasta for dinner? I found a new recipe."

"Oh dear, that would be lovely." she called. "I don't know where you got all your culinary skills your father burned water and I am only sub par. Of course your grandfather on your father's side was a chef, so I suppose you got it from him?"

After making her a sandwich and delivering it to her, Kurama lost himself in the process of cooking their dinner going so far as to make bread and the pasta dough from scratch. As he worked he kept trying to talk to Youko. +Youko? Please say something. I just want to talk with you.+ _Mix this, stir that, knead for 10 minutes..._

The silence continued for a long moment ~Congratulations.~ Youko's voice startled him after the continued lack of sound. He paused mid knead on the bread. Something was off in Youko's tone.

Kurama shook his head as he continued kneading, +Thank you, but that isn't what I meant. Hiei was angry, he has the right to be, but I know Hiei and he will talk to you when he is ready.+ He coated the bowl with oil and placed the dough, covering it with a towel to rest before washing his hands.

Youko growled ~I don't want to wait.~

Kurama was sure now Youko was acting different. He was taken aback by the snarl. +I know – but Hiei is on his own time-+

Youko interrupted with another waspish retort said with very little inflection ~No, I don't want to wait a week. Tomorrow. I want this separation done tomorrow.~

Kurama blinked at the strangely cold tone. Youko was not alright +Youko, I know you are hurting and-+ He finished the bread and rolled the pasta, dropping it into the water. He leaned against the counter with a sigh. He could understand the desire to grt this over with and be done with everything but still-

~No, you don't know Shuichi, I hesitated and Hiei now thinks I am weak. I have known him centuries longer than you and he will not forgive weakness. I have to find him and prove that I am still as strong or stronger than I was.~ Youko growled back.

"Youko, you have never called me that." Kurama murmured no longer hungry and wanting to get away from everything human for a while. He plated the pasta and set three places. "Mother dinner is served, but I am sorry I won't be staying, I got called in to the office for a last minute meeting." Kurama said hanging up his apron.

Shirori walked into the kitchen and stopped, looking at the table and all the hard work that had gone in to the meal. "Oh, it looks lovely and smells divine, are you sure you can't stay?" He shook his head and then kissed her cheek.

"Mother I have to go, but I'll call you from the hotel tomorrow night where the few of us will be staying." Kurama picked up his jacket and pulled it on. "Tell Kazuya san and Suichi I said hello." He pulled open the door as Kazuya pulled in. His step father waved as he rushed by and got in his car. He drove off as his step brother rushed out of the car and waved. It was cowardly he knew but he just couldn't bear the thought of acting like nothing was wrong tonight. He had done so before many a time but he had never felt more the outcast as he did right now. After the separation it wouldn't matter he would be more human and then he could fully embrace them as his family without lies. Tonight though he wanted to be with his family that he had fewer secrets from.

Tapping the screen in his car he pressed the call button for Yusuke's number. He let it ring a full minute before hanging up. He turned left and took the road heading out of town, maybe everyone was at the old temple. He pushed all of his hurt aside and just watched the road, later he could fall apart. After tomorrow his mind would be his own and he could be alone with his thoughts. It would all be over tomorrow.

Carrying Kagome inside her hut, Hiei laid her down on the bed she had created. This time would be very different, last time there was no giving from him to ensure her pleasure, this time he would make her body sing. He knew this woman, perhaps not as perfectly as Youko did being a kitsune, but he knew her. ^slowly, savor this.^ he thought as he undid each of her buttons on her blouse and untied the ribbon at her throat. His lips followed the path of his fingers, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. Kagome's eyes fluttered in pleasure and he smirked against her trembling flesh. Youko had been the one to teach him to give pleasure after he had asked, wishing to make their mate to be happy.

" _Please both mind and body, worship each curve and dip. Pay attention to her actions, her body will tell you what she likes and where. Read her as carefully as you read an opponent every moan and sigh. Commit each to memory. Don't be too hasty to be inside her, wait for her to beg you to enter, but keep her in a pleasured delirium so much so that she can't tell up from down."_

Hiei's fingers worked her out of her shirt and then returned to knead carefully her lace covered breasts as his lips traced her breast bone. She was biting her lip trying to keep her moans contained. Deftly he flipped her breasts out of her bra and raised his head. "Beautiful onna." he husked looking at her with warm crimson eyes. She had no time to respond as his lips closed over a rosey bud and Kagome breathed out a soft "oh,"

"U _se your hands to lightly touch her skin, like a butterflies kiss, to awaken sensation and your mouth to follow after to heighten. Her body is your instrument with which to play a masterpiece. Take your time to reach crescendo. Build the anticipation so that she aches for you to touch her secret garden, but shy away; touching everything else until she writhes sensually beneath your hands. At this moment she is your whole world, nothing else exists."_

Hiei flicked the captured bud with the tip of his tongue tasting the unique flavor of her skin and the soft hardness as her nipple pebbled. He sucked on it and then moved to its rosy twin repeating the action till she gasped a slightly garbled version of his name. His hands were not idle, he reached behind her and loosed the clasps on her bra before slipping it off her arms and out of his way. After removing that article of clothing he slid his hands down her sides with feather light touches until he could grasp her knees. Lifting one leg at a time he slipped off her shoes and socks. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked herself into him seeking the friction she needed to ease the ache between her thighs.

Hiei hissed in pleasure pain as he grasped her leg and pushed it forward to reach her knee with his mouth. Kagome whimpered as he found a spot and he lathed it with his tongue. "Oh god." She moaned as he repeated the same action on her other knee and kissed his way towards her sopping core. "Hiei, oh god!" She trembled under his hands, her knees shaking. He didn't anticipate her grabbing his head and shoving him down into what Youko called her secret garden. He groaned against her as she flooded his senses with sight sound taste and scent. Her desire was soaking the material between her legs. Off. He decided, her skirt and her panties were coming off.

Kagome apparently had decided the same thing in a less slow means. The thick fabric made a sensual sound as it tore under her youkai strength like paper. He stopped her from doing the same to her white silk panties. His fingers dancing over her peaked nipples as he licked and lightly nipped her inner thigh proved to be the correct distraction. When he shifted the fabric out of the way with the first finger of his right hand his left hand continued to tease her rose colored bud. She was delirious with pleasure and strung tighter than a bow.

Her head tossed back and forth as he played her body just as he had in his memories. ^now,^ he thought as his tongue shot out and flicked the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. She choked out a muffled groan and trembled with the sudden direct assault on her pleasure center. "oh my god." He sucked the nub into his mouth and held her hips still as he lashed it with his tongue. Her back arched as she came apart. He gave her no chance to regain her wits as he slid a finger inside her and crooked it finding her "g" spot almost instantly. His mouth still sucking on her clit and his finger thrusting against her from the inside, she came again with a muffled scream behind her fist as she bit her finger to keep quiet.

"In-oh god, I want you ins-ngh." He added a second finger and began thrusting them hard inside her hitting her spot each thrust. She writhed wildly tugging on anything she could get her hands on, his hair, his shirt the sleeping bag. She was coming apart and the only thing she could cling to were the hands on her and in her and the eyes that burned with desire watching her every movement. His left hand slid down and she nearly sobbed with relief as she heard him loosen his belts and the sound of his pants piling on the floor. His shirt went up in a puff of smoke and he was gloriously naked again. Still thrusting with his fingers he leaned up and met her mouth with his swallowing her scream of ecstasy as she came a third time.

Her body shook with the after shocks of pleasure but he didn't let her come down from the high he had built as he removed his fingers and slid inside her with a groan. This time he would not make it a couple of hours he would only make it one, because she needed him to come so she could feed on the energy they made together. And truthfully he was so turned on by giving her pleasure his control was frayed thin.

" _When inside of your lover there is but one goal, to let go of your self and experience true pleasure together. Think of whatever you must to hold back, but come together. That is how you make love to a lover, Shadow."_

" _Youko I want to please her, not get sentimental."_

" _Sometimes Shadow the two are one and the same. In making love you let your body speak to hers and tell her how much you adore her, you make love not just to her body that way, but to her soul."_

A sheen of sweat covered their skin as the lay together sated and wrapped in the afterglow. "I never knew it could be like that."

"Hn, did I please you Kagome?" Hiei asked, his body tensing to hear her answer.

"oh gods yes. That was amazing. What about you?" Kagome asked leaning up on her elbow. Hiei had a contented smile on his face that made her heart flutter. "Did I please you?"

"I am very pleased Kagome. Are you sated?"

"I think so." she snuggled closer.

"Good we will leave for the Makai after we have a nap. Alaric should be close to the border at that time."

"Hiei," she said sleepily, "I hope I get to meet you soon, I could feel how much you love me and I can't wait to feel the same for you."

"Hn, all in good time."


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the delay! RL happened and I just couldn't get to it to finish the chapter in time!

Here is your Monday update a few days late. Sorry again!

(I don't own the characters)

Chapter 6

As Kurama pulled up to the old temple or at least as far as he could drive in. He shivered. It was colder here than around the city. He got out of his car and began the long walk into Genkai's lands. He frowned at the little bits of frost on the leaves and the crunch of the grass beneath his feet. It was too early for frost. He quickened his pace sensing something amiss. There was a youkai causing this and he knew that Yukina was gone. _What if Yusuke has been frozen or captured?_ He broke into a run and darted up the long flight of steps and slid to a stop. It was snowing-had been snowing, it looked like, for a while there was a good five inches covering everything. Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a rose. With the chill in the air he couldn't find any scents. A giggle seemed out of place, so much so that it made him jump.

It was Yukina's voice. "I thought she left." he muttered to himself.

"Good, your snow is perfect, how do you feel, Yuki?" the male voice speaking with such familiarity shocked Kurama. He knew that voice.

He took several cautious steps to peer around the side of the house. The male with his arm around Yukina surprised him. They looked perfect together. The tiny koorime with aqua colored hair and crimson eyes wearing a pale blue yukata. And the male, had slicked-back blue hair, with four aqua green strands jutting downwards on the left side of his face. He was still short of stature but mature with his facial expressions, head up straight with composure with pointy eyelids and low, angular blue eye-brows, giving the impression that he, as always was keeping his sight on a certain goal. He wore a long-sleeve fishnet undershirt and over it a dark blue shirt. He stood slightly taller that Yukina with softer ice blue eyes than Kurama had ever seen from the Ice Shinobi. His clothes were the same style as he had worn in the Dark Tournament, except for the white loose fighting pants tight at the knee. But it was his tone and expression that surprised Kurama the most.

"Toya? What are you doing in Human world?" The Ice master turned and rolled his eyes at the demand. Before he shrugged and then gave a sheepish small smile.

"Kurama san!" Yukina greeted with a warm smile. "I brought him here with me." she said reaching for his hand. Toya took her small hand in his and ducked his head to kiss the delicate digits. She blushed. "I know the last time you two saw each other was a fight but I hope you will get along." her carmine eyes were soft with warmth and love as she gazed up at the Ice Master

Kurama's eyes focused in on a very important fact, Yukina was rounder and pregnant. "You have nothing to worry about, when I met Toya in the ring we were fighting for ours lives. I hold no grudge against him. But tell me Yukina is this why you left?" he asked gesturing to her belly. "Is he the father?"

The tiny ice maiden nodded. "This is why I left but, I hit my cycle and returned to the Makai to give birth, to my daughter and Touya saved me from capture again. He took me to his home and cared for me and although I know Ice maidens don't normally do so, we fell in love. You won't tell Hiei?"

"About the pregnancy or your intended?" Kurama teased.

"Both?" she asked and then giggled as Kurama winked and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Your secrets are safe. Now I am freezing and I was thinking some hot tea would be nice." He rubbed his hands together. "It is a little early for snow you know."

"I know, but I got a hot flash and felt sick so Toya taught me how to make it snow in a controlled space." Yukina explained as she allowed Toya to help her up the stairs and into the house. He left the door cracked open after Kurama went in. "You just missed Yusuke. He and Jin went to have dinner at that little restaurant just south of Gandara, that was raved about in Youkai Times Magazine. They were meeting up with Chu and the others if you want to hurry you can join them."

The avatar shook his head looking away from her crimson eyes."No, I actually have a meeting with Koenma in a couple of hours. But thank you for telling me."

"With Koenma? Another case?" Yukina asked as she prepared tea.

Toya frowned, "You work for Koenma?"

Kurama bowed accepting the tee she served him while answering both questions. "Yes, I work for Koenma, along with Yusuke and Hiei. Its an actual job this time with a paycheck. No, its not a case, Youko and I are under going a procedure to separate us. Its rather dangerous and so he told us to tie up our loose ends."

"How dangerous Kurama san?" Yukina asked with a look better suited to Hiei.

Kurama squirmed slightly under her no nonsense gaze "Loss of life, memory or sanity. Something like that." Kurama hedged and confessed.

"Well in that case," Toya leaned down and kissed Yukina softly on the mouth. "I'll go get them and bring them all here. They aren't too far yet."

"Oh no, there is no need to disrupt their evening." Kurama began but Toya was already gone. "Damn youkai ninja..." he mumbled.

Yukina walked over and knelt beside Kurama, "You need us, it's why you came here right Kurama san? I don't know where Hiei Nii-san is, but I am sure if he knew the danger he would be here too."

"Hiei nii san?" Kurama chuckled despite himself. "Does Hiei know that you know?"

The koorime shook her head. "No, so..."

"Another secret?"

Yukina smiled as she nodded. "yup."

The stomping of several feet announced them first. "Goddamn its cold!" Yusuke complained. "So where is he?" the door slammed open and a blast of frigid air sucked the warmth from the room.

"My toes take a nippin and my blood be a chillin in this ole wind. Ooh wee my stones be a frozen solid by this touch o the banshies hand. Colder than a witches teat it is!" The lilting accent was unmistakable. As The bright red haired shinobi followed in after still talking a mile a minute.

"You bet'char nickers it is!" Chu drawled as he stomped off the snow.

"My apologies for making your evening poor." Kurama said entering the hallway. He was bowled over by a rowdy hug.

"Red, Red, Red! If you need me man, I am here for you." Yusuke slung his arm around the avatar and leaned close. "Whats this I hear about you possibly dying?" his voice lowered and the humor slid from his face to replace it with a look that always made Kurama wary. Yusuke was smarter than he acted.

"Youko and I decided to undergo a procedure that will separate our souls into separate bodies. He has a life to live and so do I, but his is in the Makai, and mine is here with my mother."

"Okay, but Youko died, his life is over. He is you right? I'm confused." the sable eyes that searched his were intense.

"No, we merely inhabit the same body. His soul is very much separate from mine." Kurama looked away unable to bear the knowing look.

"You had a fight," Yusuke stated. "with Youko, what did he say?" His mouth was drawn down in a frown and his eyes were sharp. "Come on Kurama, confide in me. You need a friend right now." He gestured for the other guys to go a head to the kitchen and directed Kurama to the newly redecorated living room where it was warmer. He let go of the avatar to sit down and Kurama sighed then sat too facing him.

"Very well, but remember you asked. Hiei and Youko were lovers, along with the woman who slipped the bracelet in my pocket, five hundred years ago." Yusuke raised his eyebrows but didn't interrupt. "Youko abandoned Hiei after the woman, the vixen went missing and while looking for her he died. He tried to apologize to Hiei and he didn't take it well."

The detective groaned already realizing what had likely happened with their surly companion. Hiei didn;t like apologies. "He tried to apologize for abandoning Hiei? That took balls. Hiei was probably pissed. Go on." he urged.

"Yes, Hiei was angry and walked out on him. Hiei wouldn't even let Youko explain anything." Kurama wilted slightly, "Youko even told Hiei he loved him." That hurt too. _Youko hasn't even told me that._ He was well aware Youko could hear his words but so far had never mentioned being aware of his thoughts unless he was "speaking" he assumed though it was the same. "but Hiei still walked out. Then Youko snapped at me and I came here after visiting my mother."

 _If it wouldn't hurt Kurama I beat them both! God Hiei, Youko what is wrong with you both? Can you not see how Kurama feels?_ "How is Shiori?" Yusuke asked forcing aside the anger at Youko and at Hiei for unintentionally hurting Kurama. "I keep meaning to visit hoping to get another piece of her melon pan."

"She is expecting a child in April." Kurama said trying to smile. "Mother's cookies are delicious, please do visit her." Kurama said quietly.

"Really that's great news right?"

The red haired male nodded, "it is. But I couldn't tell her the truth after I scented the pregnancy I can't give her a shock like that." Kurama stood up and began to pace. An outward sign of his agitation, "What am I going to tell her? This procedure I am going to do might kill me." He stopped. "This might be my last night alive, or as myself and I can't say anything to my Mother. No, I can't say anything to my family. I have done everything to ensure her happiness but it is all for naught if I tell her the truth."

"Whoa, Kurama," Yusuke said climbing to his feet. "If this is so dangerous why do it?"

"I has to be done. Yusuke will you come with me to meet Koenma?"

His request was the first time Yusuke had ever seen vulnerability in Kurama. He was terrified and resolved. It was both beautiful and heartbreaking. Yusuke nodded "Yeah do we need to leave now?"

"Better now than to wait." Kurama said in a quiet tone. "I'll wait here while you finish anything you need to do."

Yusuke grinned and gestured with his thumb at the door the direction of the kitchen."Thanks, gotta tell Jin I'm gonna be gone a while. What did you think of the two ice lovers?"

Kurama tried to smile but it fell short. "I think Hiei will be very shocked." He appreciated what Yusuke was trying to do, really, but he just didn't have the energy to smile right now.

Yusuke laughed as he walked out of the room, but it didn't fully reach his eyes as he turned away. "Shocked will be an understatement. Hiei will throw an epic fit. I just hope I get to see it!" With the raucous laughter he was acting like nothing was truly wrong but his acting was falling short, because Yusuke Urameshi wore his emotions on his sleeve. His eyes gave him away, and all of their friends knew him.

Jin looked up as he walked in and stood setting his tea down carefully. He rose to his feet and walked over to where Yusuke stood. His voice soft with worry he asked, "Is tha lad right bout this? Toya told us whatin he said, bout this bein his end may the saint prevent such! But is Kurama right bout this? Is he doin it for tha right reason? Yusuke?

"Right or wrong Jin, he's going to do it and I need to be there with him. I don't know-" Jin embraced him.

"If'in you be needing me I'll be right here waitin fer ya as always, If'in you be needin me to I'll be at yer side even through hell and back, mo ghrá."

"I know, thanks"

"Yusuke when are yah gonna just tell him how ya feel?"

"I'm with you."

"Aye, but you love him. You'll deny it as always but Yusuke I be knowin yah, yer heart aint with me, now I be knowing yah care, that isn't tha point. We be lovers, but you and me are also friends. I be knowing yah enough now ta see how yer heart be achin. I came on ta yah knowin yer heart wern't in it. I be knowin tha you an me wern't a forever thing Yusuke. If'in he be a dying then you'll be regretin' it fer always if'in yah don't say nuthin." Jin's blue eyes were sad but understanding as he spoke and Yusuke closed his eyes.

He and Jin had met in the Tournament as opponents, then they became friends and after the Makai tournament Jin had asked him out for a drink. Things just happened naturally while in the Makai. But here faced with this. Jin was right, he had always loved Kurama. Not Youko, but Kurama. Jin loved him, he knew that, but Yusuke had never been able to say it back, he didn't feel it and he hadn't wanted to lie. But Jin knew. He opened his mouth but Jin stopped him, "Don't yah be sayin sorry ta me. Just go ta him and tell him before yah can't. We have had some fun times and I'll be round if ya be needing a good row or two."

Yusuke looked up and was relieved to see Jin's ears were pointy meaning that he was honestly not upset well, he was upset, but not broken. "Heh, I'll hold you to that." Yusuke said taking a deep breath. "Thanks Jin, for what its worth, I had a blast." as he turned away Jin swatted his ass. The slight sting made him chuckle. "Yeah thanks for that too. It was just what I needed." He and Jin were never an official couple but best friends who now had slept together several times, but were still friends. When he was ready to take a mate perhaps he would flex his lesser king muscles and take Jin and Kurama both. Then again two red heads seemed like a bad plan, Kurama didn't like to share.

Kurama was sitting on the sofa staring at the floor when Yusuke walked back in the room. His hair had fallen forward and was hiding his face from view. He looked miserable. Yusuke walked over and rested his arm over Kurama's shoulders while he brushed careful fingers through silken red hair. "Hey, K'rama, I'll be there. Okay? No matter what happens tonight, I'll be right here." Kurama drew a shaky breath and for a terrible moment Yusuke thought he was crying.

Kurama lifted his head and met Yusuke's eyes. Though darker with worry and fear there were no tears in the deep green pools gazing at him. Yusuke smiled, stepping back. "There is a portal at my place."

"I know, Yusuke we share and apartment." Kurama said standing up and pulling his aloofness around him like a cloak of armor. He led the way out the door and Yusuke followed him into the cool evening. After a long walk in silence, Kurama slid into his driver's seat and Yusuke climbed into the passengers seat.

He whistled in appreciation of the car. Yusuke sighed and spoke again, "No, I mean at my place, I have my own place. I thought I might be crowding you guys, so I got my own place a few months ago. I was planning to tell you I was moving out, but it never seemed the right time." He buckled his seatbelt as Kurama started the car and pulled onto the road.

"Getting a place with jin?" Kurama asked wincing at the bite of bitterness in his tone. He hadn't known about them and felt like a stranger almost, now with Yusuke as well. His hands tightened on the wheel. Youko was still silent. "Why didn't you tell me things were so serious?"

Yusuke shook his head as they drove. "No, Jin and I aren't together, we went out a few times, but he and I are just friends."

"Fuck-buddies." Kurama stated blandly as he reached down to tap the switch to turn on the heater.

"I guess you could call it that. We hooked up after the Makai Tournament just a few months ago. I told you then, we had so why are you acting like you didn't know? I didn't hide it from you."

Kurama sighed leaning back in his seat, "I know you didn't Yusuke. I have not been as present with you or Hiei as I should have been this past few months. I have been focusing on other things and I honestly wasn't listening when you told me. I have no right to be jealous."

"You are jealous?" Yusuke asked reaching out to shift the vent up and down as they drove.

"Quite, my two best friends have a life I know nothing about. I didn't know Hiei was Youko's lover almost his mate and I didn't know you were sleeping with Jin." Kurama sighed heavily, "Recently its like I don't know you at all."

"I know you." Yusuke said quietly. "Right now you are hurting and I know how you feel about Youko. I can't really get my head around it, but I know you love him. Finding out about Hiei was a shock but you are strong, you'll find away for it all to work out. You're not going to die Kurama. So remind me after your procedure to tell you something really important."

Kurama pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Tell me, now Yusuke. I don't want to leave you with regrets." He kept his eyes on the steering wheel as he spoke. So he was startled as there was a soft click and suddenly Yusuke was holding him. He could feel the breath on his ear as Yusuke breathed in as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I-" Yusuke hesitated then shook his head. "No, that's not the right way to tell you." He pulled back just enough to cup Kurama's face with his hand and softly press his lips to Kurama's. He pulled back and sat back in his seat watching the emotions flit over the perfect features of the kitsune avatar's face. Kurama raised two fingers to his lips and turned startled eyes to Yusuke.

"You kissed me." he stated with confusion. "Why?"

"I wanted to give you a reason not to give up. Don't die on me Kurama, I need you. God, this may not be the right way or time but, fuck it. I love you K'rama. I have since that day on the hospital roof. I risked my life because I didn't want you to die. I had just met you and I already knew, I felt something different for you. Back then I was a cocky brat and this feeling confused me, but now I know...I fucking love you. So don't you dare die! You come back to me."

Kurama blinked and a soft smile curved his lips. Leaning over he took Yusuke's chin in his hand and tipped his face up. At the same time he unfastened his seatbelt and leaned forward pressing his mouth to Yusuke's. He kissed him slowly and deeply. "What took you so long? Wasn't I clear enough with my actions? I took a sword for you, fought beside you and would have started a war for you. Let you live with me, asked you to move in and we share meals together as often as we can."

Yusuke grinned back as he cupped Kurama's cheek. "I guess I'm a little dense about somethings."

Kurama pulled back with a snort, re-buckling his seatbelt. "A little? Hiei has been after you for months." He flicked on the blinker and pulled back out in to traffic. Yusuke snapped his seatbelt back in place but reached over and put his hand on Kurama's thigh. The avatar reached down and threaded his fingers through Yusuke's.

"Eh, oh yeah that. I knew, I just didn't want to get eaten by his dragon when I told him I didn't feel the same." Yusuke blushed as he looked away.

Kurama laughed.

"What about you and Youko?" Yusuke asked carefully.

Kurama's laughter died, "He belongs to Hiei and that vixen and I will always love him because he was part of me, but I don't think he will think of me again after tonight." Youko growled, but didn't speak. "I think I loved him more than he cared for me, and I have never been one to cling to the impossible."

Yusuke sighed, "hey if you were trying to tell me through actions that you had feelings for me why didn't you just say so?"

"As I said I don't cling to the impossible. And the word is love, Yusuke. I was showing you my love." Kurama stated casually as though it was nothing but the weather. His eyes however said so much more.

"Do you still," Yusuke swallowed, "love me?"

Kurama slid the sports car into the parking place and undid his seatbelt one he had parked and turned off the engine. He reached over Yusuke and pulled the lever lowering the back of Yusuke's seat. Displaying quite a bit of his flexibility he straddled Yusuke's lap. His fingers plunged into the dark slightly longer hair as his mouth pressed firmly to Yusuke's. Yusuke met him eagerly. "Let's go upstairs." Kurama said against his lips before reaching back and getting the keys. Yusuke's strong arms came around him before he could climb off and held him in place.

"Kurama, do you still love me?"

"To answer your question Yusuke what does love mean to you?" Kurama leaned his head up to look in those deep sable eyes.

"Well, to me love is, wanting to protect and care for someone, wanting to spend time with them, live with them, eat meals together, sleep next to them, fight knowing we got each others backs no matter what, spend the rest of-" Yusuke swallowed, "my life with you. I want all of that with you and so much more."

Kurama smiled, "Love to me, Yusuke is wanting to protect with every fiber of my being, going so far as to being willing to die for them. Love is soft touches and tender looks, and fiery passion. Love is sharing my den and confiding my secrets, wanting to spend every waking moment with them and missing them horribly when they are away. Love is knowing that they will be waiting for me at the end of the day and an eagerness to be back in their arms. Now aside from the physical aspects of a relationship which could not be acted upon without mutual desire, do I love you Yusuke?"

Yusuke's eyes were wet and his voice a little choked "Yeah, you do."

"Very much, and now I am going to take you up to my den which we share together and make love to you. So that no matter what happens tonight we will not regret what might have been."

Kurama popped open the door and climbed out, casually running his fingers through his hair to smooth it. Yusuke unsnapped his seatbelt and followed. With no warning he grasped Kurama and tossed him over his shoulder with a grin, "You know what else love is to me?"

Kurama gasped as he was suddenly over Yusuke's shoulder reaching down he pinched Yusuke's ass in retaliation, "What?" the red haired male asked pleased at the way Yusuke's firm ass flexed and his slight gasp.

"Playful spontaneity and laughter." His fingers inched over Kurama side searching, Kurama squirmed at a particular spot, "Ah hah, you are ticklish."

Yusuke laughed as Kurama swatted his ass while he was laughing too. This was the Yusuke he loved this playfulness and ridiculous childish innocence he still showed even though Kurama knew that when required he had killed. And likely would again to protect and do his job as detective. "Yusuke... don't make me take drastic measures. Put me...down."

"Never!' Yusuke stated with a leer. "I'm going to haul your ass inside. I am not letting you go now!"

"Very well then, remember this when I won't let you come." Kurama said quietly knowing Yusuke would hear him. Yusuke stopped mid step.

"You can do that?" Sure he'd heard of cock rings but he'd never used one.

"Oh yes I have ways to delay you for hours. I can keep you on a razors edge right at the point of release..."

Yusuke grinned back at him unrepentant "Sounds like a fun challenge." Then just to add fuel to the fire he groped Kurama's perfectly firm ass and drew a half gasp half moan. "I never back down from a challenge." He carried his prize to the elevator and pressed the button. As soon as the doors closed however Kurama parted his legs and with a swift maneuver was pinning Yusuke to the side of the elevator his mouth moving over Yusuke's with abandon.

"God, I want you." Kurama hissed, "I love your fire Yusuke." They stumbled out of the elevator and down the short hall interspersed with deep passionate kisses. Hands were everywhere as Kurama urged the potted plant by the door to pick the lock having no patience for keys. They practically fell inside once the door was open and Yusuke again took charge. With a single motion Yusuke tugged the shirt over Kurama's head and tossed it out of the way. His lips eagerly tasting the pale perfect skin before him.

"Oh my this was such bad timing." Yusuke and Kurama froze and then as one turned to the very red reaper. She had her face covered with her dainty hands but they could see her rose colored eye peeking out at them through her fingers. Her sky blue hair was left down for today and braided away from her face. She wore a furisode of baby pink with a blue flowered obi. "Uh Koenma sama sent me to let you know that the preparation for the procedure took less time than he thought and since he was keeping an eye on you he heard you tell Yusuke that you were wanting it done tonight. Look I don't want to kill your mood so I'll come back later."

Kurama stroked his hands down Yusuke's back drawing a shiver. "No, Botan its quite alright. Tell Koenma that we will be there shortly." Then he turned, (not caring if she saw or not), his attention back to Yusuke and kissed him again. He kneaded the muscles under his hands and reveled in the deep groan of pleasure he drew out. Yusuke's hair was starting to lengthen and his markings were beginning to show. Botan made a hasty exit mumbling about Koenma sending her there on purpose, Kurama couldn't care less. Their time now was limited and he had every intention of satisfying the youkai king before him, (lesser king or not royalty was royalty).

What ever plans he had about taking charge in their love making went out the window as Yusuke's more dominant side rose to the surface. Kurama's hands dropped to his belt and loosened it before Yusuke tugged them down out of the way. Kurama dropped to his knees and gasped as something hot and slick pressed inside him. There was no hesitation and the pain was minimal as Yusuke began to move. Yusuke found a rhythm and all Kurama could do was gasp at the sensation of his new lover filling him. Yusuke was not small in any sense of the word, his girth was generous. "God! Yusuke yesss! Harder...oh fuck me!"

"So tight, K'rama gods!" Yusuke groaned as he pummeled the spot inside Kurama that made his voice louder. He could feel the sensation building and knew that he wouldn't last as long as he wanted to.

"Don't you dare stop!" Kurama gasped feeling Yusuke thicken inside of him. A vine curled over the avatar's back and slipped between them looping around the base of Yusuke's cock. Yusuke gasped in surprise as the vine tightened around him. Firm hands curled over his hips and Kurama threw his head back in shameless wanton as Yusuke thrust harder. Kurama's hand slid over his own hardened leaking cock as he stroked himself to Yusuke's thrusts. He could feel his own end coming fast and as the first shiver ran through him the vine released Yusuke so they could come together. They collapsed together panting. "Gods Yusuke...that was incredible."

"Yeah...It was." He curled closer and kissed the back of Kurama's neck. "K'rama, I fucking love you."

Kurama chuckled at the choice of words, "clearly. That was my first time, Yusuke. I'm glad it was with you."

Yusuke blushed and ducked his head in the red silk of his hair. "It was my first time topping, did I do okay?" he mumbled.

"More than okay." Kurama stated and slowly got up.

"Hey, I like to cuddle is that a problem?" Yusuke asked looking away with his cheeks redder. Kurama stepped closer after slipping out of his pants all the way so not to trip.

"Not at all, I just thought clean cuddling sounded much better, in my bed and not on the hard floor." the red head stated holding out his hand to Yusuke.

"I like how you think." Yusuke said letting Kurama pull him to his feet. "No, I love how you think. I love everything about you."

"Everything, Yusuke?"

Yusuke traced his nude figure with his eyes eagerly drinking in the sight. "Yeah, everything I know about you I love and for the rest, I can figure that out as we go."

Kurama smiled wistfully, "that sounds wonderful."

Something in his tone made Yusuke sigh, "you are going to live through this and I'm going to be here with you. So stop the wishful tone. I want to be with you for the rest of our unnaturally long human lives and naturally long youkai lives." Yusuke reached out and pulled him into his arms, "Hey, you honestly think I will let you die? Hell Koenma would have the fight of his life on his hands. He would bring you back to me on principle."

"And if I lose my memories?" Kurama asked pulling away. "What if I forget all of this, about you?" His troubled green eyes were dark with worry.

Yusuke shook his head and pulled him back into his arms."Then I will have to get you to fall in love with me all over again. Face it, you are stuck with me now." He smirked as Kurama gave him a slow smile.

"You just remember you said that when I am having a bad day and my plants decide to tie you to the bed."

"Ooh sounds kinky." Yusuke said with a wink.

That was the thing about Yusuke, it was impossible to really brood over anything with him in the room. He had a light and a fire about him that Kurama couldn't help but to be drawn to. So when he said that he wouldn't let him die, Kurama believed him, and when he said Kurama was stuck with him, he knew to his very bones that meant till his dying day, a very long time from now. "Yusuke, thank you." he murmured his eyes shining with warmth again.

It still hurt that Youko was rejecting him, but Kurama knew that loving Yusuke was as simple as breathing, had been like breathing from the beginning, which was why he had never voiced it. It was too simple, which made him wary then; now it was a balm to his heartache.

"Not sure what you are thanking me for, but no problem." Yusuke said with a smirk. Kurama grasped his hand and led him to the bathroom. "Are we washing each other's backs?" the Toushin asked playfully.

"I intend to wash every inch of you very slowly." Kurama said with a sensual glance.

Yusuke shivered with pleasure, "oh my god, yes."

~*~oOo~*~

After waking from their nap Kagome and Hiei dressed quickly and gathered what they would need for their training trip to the Makai. Hiei went through the yellow bag with his rapid speed and reduced the quantity to half. "I left the essentials," he stated when she questioned him.

Kagome looked around at the piles of things he had taken out most of it was her non-perishable food, and the additional cookware she had taken to the past. _After eating a granola bar I can only imagine how Ramen would taste. Blech._ She pulled a face. "So what will we be eating in the Makai?"

Hiei paused while rolling up her sleeping bag and some blankets, "Well, my preference is to hunt the Usagi no hi from Hiyama but that might be a little much for you at this time."

 _Fire rabbits from Fire mountain? What is a fire rabbit? How are you supposed to eat it? "_ I'm not too bad a shot from a bow and arrow. I can try."

Hiei finished the roll and tied it down, "Hn, you will be hunting with the weapons on your fingers and in your pouch." He gestured to her hands, "Human weapons will not make you stronger, they will delay your progress." Hiei watched as the vines tidied up the space from the mess he'd left and nodded. "You should go bid farewell to your family Kagome."

Kagome reached out and took his hand, "Come meet them. Mama, I am sure will love you."

Hiei blinked at her with surprise, "You want me to meet them?"

Kagome smiled, "I want them to meet you because after I meet you back in the past you will be very special to me and I want them to share in that with us."

Hiei brushed her cheek with his hand, "Hn, human sentimentality." he said with fondness. "Very well. Let's make this quick." the smile she gifted him was radiant. _I suppose Kurama your bleeding heart is contagious after all. But only for her. I am not a fool for the humans._ They jumped out of the Gods tree and landed at the base of the tree with a slight whisper of sound. "That was a decent landing. Next time make it soundless." Hiei instructed, there was no reason for the lessons to not begin now.

Kagome flushed with pride, her ears twitched and her tail curled gracefully around her hips. "I will. Now Mama can be a little excitable and Gramps is harmless. I dare say you will be Sota's new hero."

"Peachy." Hiei rolled his eyes and mentally sighed. He didn't get to say more because Kagome was pushing open the door and walking inside. She slipped off her shoes and bent to run loving fingers over the plant by the doorway. Hiei observed her actions with a pleased light in his eyes. She was acting more youkai around her plants. Humans he knew called out a greeting, foolish if you didn't know the house was safe. She was asking the plant before making such an error.

Hiei followed her lead with the shoes and left his by the door. He declined the pink furry slippers when she offered them with a raise of his eyebrow that made her chuckle. "Not one for pink, Hiei?" she asked.

"There are only four things I enjoy that are pink onna, and I had my mouth on all of them earlier." He smirked as her cheeks reddened at his insinuation. He licked his lips just to goad her further. Her eyes darkened with desire at the action, "Now then, your mother is in the kitchen." Hiei informed her and nearly laughed as she looked practically chastened.

The vixen sighed with wistfulness "Mama would never forgive me if I jumped you right here in the entry way of the house." Kagome paused looking at her plant as its leaves rustled, "Outside though you will be in my domain, I make no promises."

"That's if you can catch me," Hiei said stepping past her, waiting.

"Challenge accepted." Kagome smirked, her eyes raked over him with sensual meaning and she turned away. With silent steps she padded down the hall and through a door.

"Oh Kagome, welcome home dear." The warmth and kindness in the voice filtered to Hiei's ears and he took a breath. He was changing everything, including this here and now. He straightened his shoulders and walked forward.

The Higurashi home was neat and humble. It was not very large nor was it exceptionally small. The main room where he stood branched off in three separate rooms and a staircase in front of him lead to the second floor. The wood floors were polished and in good repair with a rug that lined the center, forming a walk way. From one of the rooms to the back Hiei could hear the loud obnoxious sound of a television. He assumed that was where her grandfather and brother were. Kagome had gone to the left where one door way was a hall leading to three other doorways one of which was the kitchen. It was that direction Hiei headed in.

The smells in the home were honestly inviting and he hated human food. He heard the clatter of plates and pushed aside the cloth partially covering the door way. "Mama, this is Hiei." Kagome introduced as he looked around.

Mama set the plates down and turned with a welcoming smile. "Another old friend Kagome?" She asked as she looked him over to familiarize her self with his appearance.

Kagome nodded, "He will be once I go back and meet him, but oddly I met him now, he remembers me but I haven't properly met him. He is teaching me to be youkai."

"Oh? That is very kind of you Hiei san." Mama said with a smile at Hiei. She looked back and forth at the two of them and her eyes lit. "Silver eared grand-babies with ruby eyes! Oh they would be lovely! How long have the two of you been together?"

"Seriously?" Kagome groaned, "We met two days ago."

"Really you act like you have been together much longer." Mama said with a wink. "So when can I expect those grand babies?"

Kagome then realized she was holding Hiei's hand and leaning very close to him. She had done it subconsciously. The lack of awkwardness when touching each other was telling. Mama had picked up on it instantly. Kagome blushed. "Mama!"

"Kitsune thrive on sexual energy, I merely provide what she needs." Hiei stated trying to act like it was nothing that Kagome was unabashedly close to him in front of her mother. He was also trying not to think of how beautiful Kagome would look, round with his child. She was a vixen and the young she would bare were silver kitsune, not hybrids. But it didn't keep him from considering it, and why shouldn't he? Youko wasn't in the picture to tell him any different. If she was already impregnated what could Youko do about it? Kagome would protect the child fiercely. It would however make it impossible for his younger self to accept. Besides she was much too young to have kits, and unmated a vixen did not conceive.

Mama's eyes softened and her smile gentled "Hiei kun, you aren't fooling anyone. I can see how you love my daughter. Will you both be staying for dinner?"

Hiei looked away but didn't move further from his lover than to shift his weight to his other foot. "Er-no, we are going to be leaving on a training." Hiei said awkwardly; thrown off guard at how easily Kagome's mother was accepting everything.

Kagome sighed, "Mama's cooking is amazing even for youkai tastes, are you sure we can't stay."

Hiei frowned, "We want to be in Alaric before dark. We are already going to have to travel a good distance to get there. Any longer and we will be forced to find a cave and evict its occupants."

"Oh," Kagome said catching on to the meaning, "I'm sorry Mama, maybe when we get back?"

Mama turned and stirred the pot on the stove, "That's fine dear, when can we expect you and Hiei kun to return?"

"One week." Kagome said looking longingly at the pot on the stove. Now that she recognized the contents she was even more sorry to miss out. Oden was her favorite dish.

Mama nodded in acceptance, "Oh Kagome, what would you like done with the rest of your things that you can't move to the tree house?"

"You knew?" Kagome asked sheepishly her ears drooped at being caught. She hadn't been as stealthy as she thought. She had hoped it would be a few more days...

"Of course Kagome, I am your mother, I knew what was going through your mind and why you moved out." she laughed gently. "Is there a way to move your bed up there so you have something better to sleep on? Is there any furniture you need?"

"I'm sorry Mama I just wanted to give you all space and make it easier to protect you. I wasn't sure I could take the mattress so I didn't. I mean I kind of moved out in the middle of the night." she blushed with discomfort.

"Don't be silly, why would I prevent you from having what you need?" Mama said dishing out a medium bowl of Oden for Kagome. "Here I'll put it in a bowl with a lid so you can take some with you, be sure to share it with Hiei kun." She winked at her daughter with humor. "Of course you can take your bed. There is also some furniture in one of the sheds, you can help your self dear. One of our neighbors gave it all to us in an offering to the shrine before they moved, I was thinking to sell it, but you using it is much better." She held out the bowl, "Careful its a little hot."

Hiei took the lidded bowl and carefully held it un-fazed by the heat of the contents inside. He didn't often express gratitude to anyone, but this woman had birthed and raised his Kagome. This woman was where his Kagome had learned her kindness and generosity, "Thank you." he said quietly.

Mama looked at him with understanding eyes, he wasn't thanking her for the food, he was thanking her for everything she had done to help Kagome be the woman she was. Perhaps he was also thanking her for being a mother, there was a loneliness in his eyes she didn't quite understand, but she responded to regardless. Moving forward she caught him in a hug, her arms around them both. "You're welcome, Hiei kun, I am trusting you with my precious girl. Protect her." She tightened her arms a little, "be safe both of you." She let them go after a moment and stepped back.

Hiei looked at Kagome's mother meeting her eyes, "I am going to teach her how to survive and be a youkai, but I will have her back here in one week from today. You have my word." Hiei stated sensing the worry in Kagome's mother's words.

Mama smiled at Hiei with a kind appreciation, "Then I know I have nothing to worry about. Thank you Hiei kun." They were gone in a displacement of air, but she heard Hiei's reply.

"hn, anything for Kagome."

"Mom, was that Kagome?" Sota asked sticking his head through the kitchen doorway. His hair stood up in odd angles from being mussed. "Hey where did the flowers come from?" Sota asked walking over to the bright bouquet and looking at the most vibrant blooms he'd ever seen.

Mama turned and stopped, "Kagome must have left them for us before she left with her friend to train. Oh, they are beautiful." she reached out to touch the edge of one and a slim vine curled around her wrist before twisting into an elegant looking bracelet. "What on earth?"

Sota smiled at his sister's gesture, "Don't worry Mom that's just Kagome's way of protecting you. With one of her plants on you she can know you are ok." He reached out and received a thicker bracelet that was plain and more masculine. "See, I'll bet if Gramps touched it, the same thing would happen."

"If gramps touched what?" the old man asked walking into the kitchen. "Oh what beautiful blooms!" he exclaimed moving closer to see them. As Sota predicted Gramps too got a vine bracelet. After Sota explained again the meaning of it, Gramps walked to the table and bowed, "Please tell Kagome thank you for her thoughtful gift." As he thought the blooms rustled.

Several miles away Kagome smiled to herself. "What has you amused Onna?" Hiei asked glancing down at her.

"Mama liked the flowers I left and Grampa thanked me for gifting them a sentient vine. I left one for each of them to protect them when I can't."

"You truly love them don't you?" Hiei asked with an odd expression.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kagome asked instead of answering.

"On most occasions I would tell you that they would be a weakness, but in your case I vow to help you protect them. That was the first time a human has treated me with such kindness upon first meeting. Your mother is a wonderful onna."

"You see, I told you she would love you. Hiei as far as Mama is concerned you are already family." Kagome leaned her head against his chest.

"Family..." Hiei's eyes took on a deep thoughtful expression. "One day I will introduce you to my family."

"You have a family, are they all like you?"

"Heh, no. They are all fools, but one and she knows nothing about me."

"She doesn't know about you?" Kagome looked confused, "why? Were you adopted out?"

"Hm, an interesting way to think of it, but no, I was cast out from my mother's people and I knew nothing of my twin so I began searching for her when I was old enough to do so on my own. In my journey I encountered a band of thieves who accepted me as one of their own and rose to the rank of second in command after the previous second was killed in a heist. After many years the leader became very important to me and one day he approached me not as my leader, but as a male. I denied him because he had taken in a stray on one of my periods of searching that I was not at the den. He doted on her and I disliked her for many reasons."

Kagome frowned, "You are talking about Youko and me aren't you?" Hiei slowed and stopped in the middle of a field. He reached up with one hand to pull the ward from his forehead. She watched curiously as the third eye opened. The air shimmered and a tear appeared which Hiei stepped through into a dark void. He paused only long enough to replace the ward. And they were moving swiftly through the darkness with unerring steps.

Hiei focused his eyes ahead but continued to speak. "I am. However this time I will give you the ability to change the time wasted with my petty jealousy and condescension towards you. This time you will find me first and I will be the one to take you to Youko. You only need to be yourself." The darkness began to lighten. "Brace yourself."

The sudden light made her close her eyes and wince but the sudden intense feeling of homecoming made her gasp. Hiei stopped as soon as they left the darkness completely, she looked around in wonder. The deep magenta sky was oppressive with thick purple clouds hanging low. She could feel the life surging around and through her and she slipped out of his arms. Kagome breathed deep and then paused to carefully pick up a sprout-ling from the ground. The soft purple petals opened to expose sharp teeth. Kagome smiled at it as the dangerous bloom made a soft sound. "Hello little one." she greeted.

"Close your eyes Kagome," Hiei instructed. He waited till she complied, "What do you feel."

"I feel the earth, there are threads connecting me to everything. But its muted."

"release your energy Kagome. There is no need to keep it contained here. Slowly, envision a flower opening and expanding each petal." Hiei watched her with the help of the Jagan and observed as her energy flowed around her and he relaxed she would be in no danger in this area with her level at least an "A" ranking.

The plant-life reached for her energy as he had often observed it doing with Kurama. The sprout in her hand rubbed its petaled head against her wrist. Larger mobile plant life crept towards her and Kagome opened her eyes as she smiled in welcome. Hiei allowed his main eyes to close as he listened to the deeper notes of the plant song. Here in the Makai it was audible not just to Kitsune but through the Jagan.

 _The Yoko has returned!_

Hiei jolted as the joyful cry gained volume in the plant song. The Yoko was Youko Kurama and he was not standing here. But Kagome was. He was missing something important. Kagome had fallen in a cursed spring in China, and emerged a Silver- "Youko drowned in the spring you fell into Kagome."

"What?" she asked looking up at him with confusion.

"Youko is the kitsune who drowned in the spring, God-fucking-dammit, he has to die. We can't change that. That means that you have to meet us and then return to me here. If we change everything we will never meet you."

"What should we do then?" Kagome asked worry etched in her blue eyes.

"I will still teach you what you need to know as a youkai, and then we will talk to Youko." Hiei said with a tone that left little doubt that talking to Youko was the last thing he had wanted to do. Kagome didn't say anything as she settled the plant on ground and stepped over to Hiei. Something had happened to hurt him and she had a pretty good idea that it was a kitsune. "I'm fine Kagome." he said.

"You don't look or sound fine Hiei. I might be new to the youkai thing but I'm not new to hurt. I can recognize the look in your eyes, because I have seen it in my own eyes." _You love him and you want to hate him, but you can't because you love him too much. Even though he hurts you and it rips out your heart every time he looks through you and says he cares, but he is really talking about her... "_ It's okay if you don't forgive what he did. You just have to forgive him. Would you have done the same in his shoes?"

"Hn wise onna, you are correct. I would have gone in search of you just as I had my sister. Enough of this blubbering, we have training to begin. First the hunt."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my darling readers. I apologize for the delay RL got crazy. I lost my job and have been trying to find another. Here is your new Chapter...

(I don't own the Characters)

Chapter 7

"We'll start with the makai rabbit. They are the simplest to find and kill." Hiei said gesturing to the copse of trees they were walking towards.

Kagome balked youkai that were planning to eat her or her friends was one thing but a harmless bunny? "No way, you want me to kill innocent rabbits?!" _What about a deer or something bigger?_

Hiei rolled his eyes at her very human reaction. "You hunted on your trips to the past didn't you?" He looked around and spotted the tracks he was looking for. They were dark and bloody. He took a couple of steps forward and then stopped to look back at her as he drew his sword.

Kagome sighed, "well, I didn't- Inuyasha hunted and cleaned the kills, I just cooked them."

Ah, "I see, then onna this will be a challenge; however you can dispel your thoughts of innocent rabbits, the rabbits here are carnivorous, do you see this bloody foot trail? Rabbits are dangerous to the unwary. If you forget everything else remember this, nothing in the Makai is as it seems, everything hides teeth and fangs of some sort." Hiei gestured to the plant-ling that had climbed up on her shoe. "To a non plant master your little friend there is deadly in it's larger form. If the teeth don't tear its victims to shreds the poison will finish the job. It's best to hunt rabbits just before dawn as they are returning to their burrows they have less fight then."

"Hiei do you know the name of this plant?"

"Hn, its called a "poison tooth perennial. Youko told me they are fiercely loyal to their plant master. It looks as though that is you. Now bring your little friends and let's go. We still have a run to get to Alaric." He glanced around, feeling watched suddenly. "Kagome draw a weapon, any weapon."

"what's wrong," Kagome whispered.

"We are being hunted." Hiei ripped off his warded bandanna and stood in front of Kagome.

~*oOo*~

Yusuke stood with his hand interlaced with Kurama's hand as they waited in Koenma's office in the hall of Judgment. In front of them was an elaborate mess. Books were strewn about and various bottles containing strange glowing liquids sealed inside were placed haphazardly amid the mess. Jorge the ogre was gathering them up with the help of a few others. "Koenma sama is in the vault, if you will follow me." the blue ogre said after his arms were full. "I don't get many chances to act important so I am being formal." he confessed. "Koenma never lets me have any fun."

Yusuke snorted and Kurama hid a smile, "I see, well then Jorge lead on."

The big blue ogre smiled and gestured with his head, "its this way." He led them through the maze of hallways and to an elevator. Kurama pressed the button after Jorge was unable to reach it with his hands full. The square space was roomier than the doors implied. Two of the other ogres arms also full followed them inside.

When the doors re-opened several long moments later, they walked out into a scene that had to be from an old Frankenstein movie minus the thunder storm. Koenma was muttering to himself as he stirred a pot over a fire. The contents were glowing a strange blend of soft blue and dark red. On a table to his right a figure was covered with a sheet, an empty bed was beside the covered figure. Kurama squeezed Yusuke's hand and moved to let go. Yusuke pulled him back and kissed him, "I'll be right here no matter what, remember that." the Toushin hissed and then reluctantly let him go.

A puff of light purple smoke rose from the pot and Koenma looked up. "Right on time." he said with a slight sad smile. "I had hoped to be stood up."

"I will not back out of this." Kurama stated as he walked over, his loose crimson hair swishing around his hips. "How do you need me?" he asked without a trace of the fear or reluctance he had shown to Yusuke.

"undressed to the waist," Koenma said with resignation. "Yusuke, go sit down over there, out of the circle." he stated with a wave of his hand before turning to one of the reaper girls who was wearing a white lab coat. "Ayame, mix compound a and b with d and e then carefully drip in compound c. As you do carefully mix until well combined."

"Yes sir." Ayame said with a flat expression.

"Oh, Yusuke flip a coin." Koenma said sounding flustered.

Yusuke dug into his pockets and fished out a coin and flipped it. "heads." he reported.

"Oh good!" Koenma cheered, "I love chocolate chip."

Yusuke frowned stuffing the coin back in his pocket, "What? Do the chocolate chips go in to the potion there?" he asked confused.

"Don't be crazy Yusuke, the chocolate chips go into the cookies Ayame is making. Besides the potion is done, Kurama just needs to drink it. Botan! Prepare the Nise no karada no kara, I need you to pour this green liquid into its mouth, this will open the false body up for transference and then the blue potion will seal Kurama's soul inside of it. If the process is successful the Nise no karada no kara will harmonize with Kurama's soul and take on actual life." Koenma poured the lavender potion into a large cup and handed it to Kurama, "You need to drink all of this so, please try to fight the effects as long as you can."

Kurama took the cup and pressed it to his lips drinking deeply of the bitter drought. His eyes burned with the sudden sting of tears as his eyes watered from the effort to hold down the foul bitter potion. He tipped the glass to get the last drops and his hands began to shake.

Koenma helped to ease him back on to the hospital type bed. "There is no going back now. Gods speed your return to us Kurama."

Kurama looked over his shoulder and met the sable eyes looking aback at him. "Come back to me Kurama." Yusuke said, but over the rush of blood in his ears he couldn't hear anything but he read his lips and smiled softly. His eyes were growing heavy and his head fell back. He was sinking, falling through layers and layers of conscience, till he could think no more and the darkness swallowed him.

Soft blueish green white wisps rose from his mouth and Koenma gently guided them into the figure still covered by a sheet. As more of Kurama's soul emerged his former body began to change taking on the characteristics of the soul still inhabiting it. Slowly the red hair gave way to the silver hair of the kitsune, the ears migrated to the top of his head and twitched though his eyes did not open. Finally the last wisps of Shuichi's soul a brighter blue color emerged and Koenma guided that also to the still figure of the Nise no karada no kara. He signaled to Botan and she poured the blue potion down the figures throat. Koenma sighed as he walked over and sat on the chair by Yusuke, "Now we wait. Would you like some coffee and cookies Yusuke?"

"Is that what the cookies were for?" Yusuke asked with a heavy sigh, his eyes not leaving the unmoving figure under the sheet.

"He has 36 hours. The soul, not the ghost they are two different things, can only exist without a anchor point or a body for 36 hours and them the soul returns to its original state of pure energy and everything about the person they were is erased. Not even I can bring them back at that point."

"Koenma sama!" Botan said urgently as she carefully cupped the whisp that had come from Youko. "We were too hasty!"

Koenma shot to his feet and ran over to the figure. "Shit, hand it to me, I'll have to do a direct soul fusion, I thought he was all out." He held his hands containing the wisp over the husk and and closed his eyes making the wisp glow then he settled his hands on the figure's chest forcing the wisp inside. He felt it bind with the rest and he let go. "Is there anymore of Shuichi in Youko?"

"No sir that was the last, Youko is emitting pure youki there is no trace of reiki, Youko is stable sir."

"Thank you Bo, keep an eye on the husk and let me know if anything changes." Koenma sighed, that had been close. Yusuke was pacing agitation rolling off of him. "Call down the crisis was averted, everything is fine Yusuke."

"I can't calm down, that's my lover's soul you are playing with. I want him back whole Koenma, just as he was this afternoon."

"I can't promise that, Yusuke. At this point its out of my hands. All we can do is watch and wait." he reached over and picked up a warm cookie and bit in to the gooey sweetness. "Chocolate chip is truly the best, good call Yusuke."

Yusuke swallowed the anger and the fear gnawing at his belly and managed "glad I could help," through gritted teeth. The tick of the clock was loud in his ears as he stared at the slowly moving hands. He didn't notice when his eyes closed, or as sleep stole him away.

"Koenma sir, his soul has anchored."

"Whew, he made good time. Any changes to the husk?"

Yusuke's eyes snapped open, and he looked around, startled. Had he fallen asleep? He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What happened how long was I out?"

Koenma shook his head, "You were out for an hour Yusuke, Kurama's soul has anchored to the husk and it looks so far that things are going just fine.

"The husk has hair growing and the features are shifting to their proper shape. Now that the soul has bonded the rest should go quickly right Koenma sir?" The reaper asked as she walked back over to her seat near the finally breathing figure under the sheet.

Koenma nodded and stood up drinking the last of his tea, "I would say we will know in about 40 minutes from now, whether the Kurama laying there is indeed well and whole. Yusuke you may go sit beside him if you would like." Yusuke scrambled off the chair and over to Kurama, "I rather figured you would. Ogre, get a change of clothes for Kurama and get Yusuke a drink. I am more than sure he could use one. Hell, I need one."

"Sir should you be drinking on the job?"

"oh, shut up Ogre and just do what I say!"

"What is the foul taste in my mouth? Can you make that three drinks." the soft baritone voice was accompanied with the adonis figure sitting up his silver hair spilling over his shoulder. He raised his clawed hand and looked it over, then he flexed his arm. "Hm, everything is as it was." He yawned and looked around. He reached out and grasped Botan's hand and tugged her in, "How would you like to provide me my first sustenance, little bird?" he purred seductively.

"Youko get your hands off my wife." Koenma growled quite impressively.

Several pairs of eyes snapped over to the Reikai King. One pair of rose colored eyes were wide as she pulled away from the stunned kitsune. "I thought that was a secret?"

"It was till Youko was going to seduce you in front of me. Goddamn it."

Youko slipped from the bed and into a bow, "Forgive me, had I known..."

"Save the mockery, Youko. Lets get two things straight, I know your record and I don't like you." Koenma stated standing up and placing himself between Botan and the silver kitsune. "I relented to perform this separation despite the risk for his sake, not yours." he said pointing to the figure looking more and more like the Kurama they knew. "He is my friend, you were a parasite. You hurt him Youko. Your lies hurt him. I was watching him at his mother's house today. I didn't hear your end of it, but I saw his reaction. So you have one chance to come clean, if I don't like your answer I might throw you into my deepest dungeon and throw away the key. What is Kurama to you?"

The proud Youko's ears drooped, as his golden eyes landed on the still changing figure, "He is..."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the characters

Chapter 8

The blood red sunset painted everything with eerie light as Hiei stood partially hiding Kagome from sight. "Call your friends here, Kagome. All of them, these are hunters and unfortunately you are the rare prize they seek." Hiei said in low tones for her ears then he raised his voice with a snarl, "I am Lord Hiei heir of Alaric the kitsune belongs to me. Leave and I shall spare your miserable lives, continue and I will feed your living flesh to my dragon." Hiei reached for the wards on his right arm sealing in his dragon that he reclaimed after the Makai Tournament and Mukoro had destroyed the first. He understood why she had but, the dragon had been part of him and he hadn't felt quite right after it was gone.

The earth began to rumble and the hunters surrounding them took a step back as an enormous poison tooth perennial moved up behind Kagome and Hiei. It towered over them and moved its roots to shield the two beneath it. The sound it made was horrible as it gnashed wicked teeth the length of an adult arm from fingertip to shoulder. The little one still on Kagome's shoe cooed softly and Kagome looked down, "This is your mother?" she asked it in shock. Gentle roots drew them back behind her. "She says we should go while she keeps them away. She is the guardian of the forest and despises poachers." Kagome stated for Hiei's benefit. The horrendous sound of screams and the crunch of bone rent the evening air and Kagome closed her eyes as she listened in horror as crimson bathed the earth from the petals above them. More poison tooth plants moved out of the forest forming a wall between Kagome, Hiei and the hunters.

Roots tugged them further away from the slaughter and away from the danger. The mobile plant moved on its roots leading them deeper into the forest than Hiei had ever been, deeper than he ever intended to go. Plant life surrounded them and Hiei would have been concerned if Kagome didn't have a look of wonder on her face. He opened the Jagan and listened to the plant song, cries of jubilation and welcome to their master were predominant but also there was a note of welcome for him. In the very heart of the forest the plant stopped before an idealistic scene, a beautiful green space with a waterfall cascading down a rocky outcropping before falling into a crystal clear pool below.

 _We kept it safe for you master, your home, your place, we kept it safe and hidden as you bid us._ Kagome gazed around with a look of awe, this place was gorgeous, a perfect place for a den, well hidden and well protected too.

 _I am not the master they think, but I was created by him whether intentional or not, Youko owes me at least this- though he doesn't know it was because of him my life has changed._ She let the plant lead her toward the waterfall and noticed vines growing over the rocks hiding the entrance. "Hiei, have you been here before?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No, Youko had many dens hidden around though so this does not surprise me. This is much better than I hoped, we will not have to go to Alaric, this place will be adequate." Hiei replied as the thorny vines drew back and they entered the cave beyond. Lamp weed lined the walls and lit as her energy touched them. The den was fully furnished though woefully dusty. "Youko would be horrified to see this in such a state." Hiei said with a soft chuckle. He could imagine the fit the silver kitsune would had thrown before setting to work cleaning everything. Youko was rather meticulous about things like that. Kagome set her pack down and dug through it to find a handkerchief, then she tied her hair back. Hiei watched amused, as vines carried the furs that had served as a bed out to be shaken of the dust, and as Kagome cleaned everything just as Youko would have. How he hadn't seen the similarities was beyond him. They were so much alike and yet so different it was odd.

"There now this place is livable." Kagome said after she took the cloth from over her hair off.

Hiei smirked as he looked around and noticed a rather obvious female touch to the setup of the rooms. "I wonder," he said aloud, "just how Youko would take you claiming this place as your own?"

She growled and then looked startled at the possessive action, " I didn't claim it, I just cleaned and organized it. I mean- it was so dirty and abandoned so of course I did something about it, my den can't be a mess."

"I rest my case." Hiei said with a chuckle. "Did you locate the garden?"

"Garden?" She asked as Hiei lead the way through a curtained doorway at the back of the rooms she had cleaned. They walked out of the main cave and followed the lamp weed into several other sections. Just as she had build her tree house the den had several more rooms but Hiei led her back and through another vine covered door.

Kagome's eyes widened, the garden was a wonderland for her. Plants of all varieties grew all over the place, though at one time it was clearly well manicured and kept. She had no idea the types of flora surrounding her or their uses but there were what appeared to be fruit trees over running the sides of the circular space inside of the rocky area of the dormant volcano or what looked like one. Thick grass covered the floor like a carpet and was dotted liberally with wild flowers. The plant song was almost deafening with cries of "the master returns!" A book caught her eye and she made her way over to it. _No, not a book,_ she realized, _a manuscript, a catalog of every plant here and its uses._ "Hiei, did Youko make these catalogs for every garden?"

"Catalog?" Hiei questioned walking to her side, he glanced at the page she was looking at, "That is not his handwriting, if I were to guess I would say that is a female hand. His brush strokes are bolder and precise not so flowery."

"Female? But who, wrote them then?" Kagome wondered aloud. A glimmer of light beyond the garden caught her eye and she walked towards it with Hiei following her silently. It was another passage and it led up in a gentle slope, curling in a lazy circle upwards before branching off but Kagome ignored the other passages for now continuing on the curving path, there was red light at the top and she wanted to know what was there at the end. Pushing aside the flowered vines that loosely covered the doorway she gasped covering her mouth with her hands. The walls were covered with silver pelts some clearly bloodstained and in the center of the room was a stone carved with names. The hand that carved them was as Hiei described precise and bold with no flourish. "Hiei is this-," she let her whisper fade.

"This is the resting place of Youko's family. This must have been the family den. This is where Youko grew up."

"But how can that be? I met you both in the past correct? But the past I have gone to is in human world, not the Makai."

"Aa, what I should have said is this is a mirror of it. Places in the human world are mirrored here, like-how can I explain?"

"Like Alice through the looking glass?" Kagome asked thinking of the book she had been assigned to read in English literature. "This girl Alice walks through a mirror and everything is opposite it's self."

"I have never heard of this Alice. But, that is partially correct, only not everything is mirrored. The Makai exists in a different dimension hence the pseudo space we crossed through. The human equivalent of Mount Fuji is known here as Hiyama and is very much active as a living volcano so much so that only Hiyoukai live in and around the area. So someplace in human world is a den and location similar to this one which is the one this den has been modeled after. It is however possible that Youko did indeed grow up in this den, in the past the Makai still existed in fact it would be more correct to say your human world was born from the Makai."

Kagome bowed her head and pressed her palms together in respect. After a moment she spoke up, "So you are saying the human world is a mirror of the Makai?"

"According to Youko, who is many centuries older than either of us," Hiei shrugged. "Youko's family passed down a legend that the first Silver Kitsune was a child of Inari herself and that they are direct descendants from her. If this is their family den there would be other stones like this one containing the names of every Silver Kitsune to the beginning."

They walked through as Kagome paid her respects to each pelt, When they walked through the next door way they both stopped there were no pelts here in the open, but a virtual forest of stone monuments "You mean like these."

Hiei looked around in awe, the amount of stones filled with names was shocking when compared to what Youko's family had been just before the massacre. There had been thousands of Silver Kitsune through the ages. "This is now your history Kagome. You are now tied to this no matter how you were born."

"How did the Silver clan go from this, to that single stone in the other room?"

"Come we should leave the dead to their peace." Hiei shrugged, "I would assume they were hunted. You are the last female and Kurama I suppose you know him as Shiuichi, is the avatar for Youko the last male."

"Minamino is a Kitsune? If you have silver and mix it with more silver, you get silver. He was talking about Youko and myself having kits wasn't he?"

Hiei shrugged reaching for her hand and leading her away from the kitsune mausoleum "He said so didn't he?"

Kagome followed with a huff, still irritated at the conversation she'd had. "Well yes, but I thought he was just being a jerk. I didn't realize he was serious."

"Is that why you framed him for the robbery?" Hiei looked back at her with amused carmine eyes, "That was well played by the way. I never thought you would get away with it."

Kagome preened under his praise, "I was trying to put it back and he got in the way."

Hiei paused before holding the door curtain of vines out of the way as they entered the Garden. "Why put it back at all? It was a pleasant piece, finely crafted."

Kagome looked aghast "It wasn't mine, I couldn't keep it."

Hiei shook his head."That's the human talking. What did your kitsune side want to do with your treasures?" His eyes searched hers and saw the answer in the longing he found within.

She sighed thinking of the pleasure that had run through her veins holding her first treasure. That beautiful sapphire ring..."I wanted to hoard them. But, Hiei I stole them. I broke into jewelery stores and took things that were worth lots of money. It's wrong-but," She was fighting herself again and she could see by his expression Hiei knew the struggle.

Hiei pressed his finger to her lips "Right or wrong you have to come to terms with the fact hoarding and larceny are literally in your DNA. Youko Kurama was a notorious thief and bandit. I was his right hand. Youko had one rule he lived by and that was to never give back what he stole, be it gold, jewels or hearts. To win the heart of a thief you have to be a thief. I will teach you how to pick pocket, and to pick locks. I'll also teach you to fight and hunt. I will teach you how to use the skills Youko gave you to the fullest. We will begin at dawn." Back in the main room she had cleaned Hiei stripped down and lay out the sleeping bag over the pile of furs. "Come to me, Kagome." he husked laying out his naked body to her eager gaze. She needed no further encouragement to strip and pounce.


	9. Chapter 9

So, more job hunting and less time to write. But here is your update if a little late... Sorry

I don't own the characters.

Chapter 9

"He is..." Youko hesitated. He was certain that the Reikai King meant what he'd said, but how did he put into words everything Shuichii was and is to him without revealing his past with Hiei? It was simple, he couldn't and therefore there was only the matter of asking Hiei's forgiveness when appropriate of course. "I am aware that I have hurt him, I was angry at things that were beyond my means of fixing as I was; and inadvertently took my frustration out on him. As I am certain you know already Hiei and I were lovers. I made many mistakes for which I must seek amends, however Shuichii to me is my other half he is the very best parts of me and to say that I have no love for him would be an utter lie."

Youko looked at the tense expression on Yusuke's face and the tightening of his fists and he smiled with understanding. "Do be sure Yusuke, I have no intentions of pursuing him. I have my hands full with a bitter Hiyoukai and a feisty vixen. In a time distant from now, in a time far simpler I was to take Hiei and that same silver vixen as my mates, I have every intention of making good on those promises." Youko's smile fell, as she spoke to the King, "as you well know Koenma sama the kitsune are on the verge of extinction and after finding a silver vixen, I can do naught else but to pursue and win her favor in the hopes of renewing our dying race."

"So then Youko, I have your word that you will not interfere in Yusuke's relationship with Kurama?" Koenma demanded.

"You do. I will neither hinder or prevent Shuichii's happiness. I truly wish for his relationship to Yusuke to flourish and succeed. Yusuke loves him as I cannot. But he will always be a dear friend."

"Fair enough, perhaps I have misjudged you, Youko. Time will tell." Koenma said finally. "Would you like a cookie?"

The Toushin scrubbed fingers through his hair and mussed it in the process "Wait a second, I want to know how long you two have been married?" Yusuke demanded pointing between Koenma and Botan.

Koenma smiled as he looked at her, "How long has it been, Bo?"

Botan blinked and tapped her chin in thought "Goodness, I think this year is our 60th anniversary, Ko-chan."

"Isn't it 64?" Koenma asked ticking of his count with his fingers.

"Oh you are right lover, it is 64. My time has flown some times it never seems to slow down." Botan laughed softly and Koenma pulled her close for a hug, "You are too good to me." she sighed.

Yusuke looked confused, "Hang on a sec- you were married way before I met you, so why the secrecy?"

"I have many enemies Yusuke, I would never want my wife to come to harm because of it, and before you ask I never took a child form after leaving the office. My father demanded me to take that form to store my excess power in the maifukan. But only during the day and when Botan was on missions. Don't be creepy Yusuke."

Yusuke smirked "You brought it up, not me."

"There is a difference with being crass and clever, but you do keep things lively don't you Yusuke?" Youko said taking a cookie from the tray and taking a bite. "Not a bad flavor but you should try a hint of cinnamon, Shiori's cookies simply shine because of it." Youko sighed, "That woman is my greatest regret, because of me Shuichii had to hide everything about his life. They didn't bond as they should have. I hope now he can have the family he so desired for so long." His ears twitched and he turned at the same moment Yusuke bolted across the room to where the figure under the sheet stirred.

"Ugh, where am I, what happened?" Kurama's voice was thick with sleep and new use. He blinked at the unfamiliar area and the sudden embrace. "Yusuke?"

"God, Red you had me worried." Yusuke said into his red hair.

Kurama lovingly hugged him close,"No need love, I just took a nap, but I am not sure where we are." the Toushin pulled back enough to kiss him deeply and sweetly before scooping him and the sheet off the bed and into his strong arms before sitting on the table.

"We are in the Vault at the Reikai, you asked me to come with you for a procedure, remember?" Yusuke looked him over and found to his delight everything was the same right down to his long eyelashes. Kurama's eyes darkened slightly with confusion.

"A procedure? I'm sorry love I don't know what you mean. But this is hardly the appropriate time, why am I naked?" he asked with a frown. " I don't recall going to sleep naked. No, in fact I recall I was quite clothed, Yusuke, I thought you would be better behaved than to strip me in my sleep." He looked up with mock severity, "At least wake me so I can enjoy it." he winked.

Yusuke chuckled, "God, I want you." he murmured. He cleared his throat and kissed the top of Kurama's head. "So what do you remember, Kurama?"

"Who is Kurama? Is that a new nickname? What happened to Shu or Red?" Shuichii asked with a frown. He didn't notice the reactions around the room. The red haired male thought a moment. "I recall going to a debate, and having a case, getting arrested though I don't recall why, Koenma storming in like an angry god to release me and human police actually crying in fear. Then I was brought to the Reikai, Koenma and I spoke about something, I don't recall what it was exactly and then I went home to my Mother's house and learned that I am to be a brother again. Something upset me while I was there and I made an excuse to leave. I went to the temple spoke to Yukina and her new intended Toya and then met up with you. You confessed your love and we returned to the apartment and indulged in one another. Something I truly hope happens again soon."

 _He doesn't remember the name Kurama? So this is Shuichii?_ Yusuke smirked hiding his thoughts, "oh yeah, you can plan on it. Red, what do you remember about Youko?" The question was innocent and should not have caused Kurama to react as he did. Terror filled his green eyes, his breath quickened and his body began to shake. This was not a mere fear it was like a phobia. Kurama clutched on to Yusuke with his nails biting into the skin of Yusuke's back. Then he went completely limp in a dead faint. "Kurama? Hey!"

Youko's ears drooped as he slunk back from where he had taken a step closer to Kurama. The look he had received over Yusuke's shoulder just before Kurama fainted would haunt him forever. "He fears me. He has forgotten about me except that I inspire a unparalleled fear in him. I didn't want this."

"Youko, we knew that there would be risks right?" Koenma said quietly, feeling pity for the kitsune who looked like his world was crumbling. "You shouldn't be here when he comes to. Go to the old Temple and talk to Yukina, she will arrange a place for you to sleep tonight while we figure out what we need to do. Chances are I can have a glamor made for you so that he won't recognize you, but I have yet to determine if that would be further damaging to his mind. Yusuke what are your thoughts?"

"I-I don't even know what to think, was it a fluke or is Kurama truly terrified of Youko? Has he really forgotten everything else about you or did you do something to inspire fear?"

Youko sighed, "years ago when he was a child, before Shiori showed me about love I was rather cruel to my host. He didn't know I was there, but I influenced him whispering into his mind and teaching him things a child would not normally know. One night I forced my way into his dreams and we met, I told him who I was and why I was there. I may have also told him that when the time was right, I would crush his soul and take over the body. Before you get angry at me, let me tell you what the threat did. That amazing child laughed. He laughed and informed me that I would be doing no such thing, but if we became friends he might share his body with me. It was years before I attempted contact again but I molded and shaped him into the man you know from the depth of his mind. It is my guess that he only remembers the threat and not his reaction to it."

"Meaning that he suppressed a great fear of you and now that the friendship is forgotten, all that is left is the fear." Koenma frowned, "Hiei might be able to assist in fixing his mind, so that you can at least be friends, but I won't order him to do so. Youko you will have to convince him on your own. Bo, will you take Youko to Yukina and explain the situation to them. They can't even mention Youko's name for now. Change into the clothes I had brought for you and leave Kurama's. It should help him to feel more normalcy to have his own clothing" Koenma closed his eyes, "I know I'm going to regret this, but I will have a charm made for you to alter your appearance and you will need a different name."

"Kuronue." Youko said with a look only Koenma understood. "That is the only other name I would take other than my own. Is there a possible harm in just going as Kurama?"

"Honestly I don't know. It didn't trigger violently as Youko did, so I would guess not. Although it might land Yusuke in hot water when he meets you. Since I intend to have you as the fourth member of the team. The choice is yours will it be Kuronue or Kurama? Bo, will you please before Shuichii wakes up."

Botan sighed before kissing Koenma's cheek. "Of course, Ko-chan. I'll be right back."

Youko quickly ducked behind the wall and changed into a pair of loose jeans and a button down shirt of royal blue. "I would like to at least keep my name since my face will be different. However I would equally dislike to cause waves in Shiuchii's relationship, as it would be very difficult for Yusuke to talk his way out of saying the wrong name in the bedroom. I believe I will go as Kuronue." the kitsune said as he followed Botan through the portal.

"Yusuke, it will be up to you to make sure the transition goes smoothly, I want you to take Kurama, er Shuichii home and care for him until Hiei can be located and convinced. I noticed as I was doing the soul transfer that he remains mostly youkai so he should still have his strength and powers. Here are his clothes and shoes. I'll call you both in after a few days to meet your new team member." Koenma said with a sigh. "Try to convince him to accept Kurama as a nickname, it will be difficult to remember to call him Shuichii all the time."

"I'll do my best, Ko-chan." Yusuke mocked as he gathered Kurama into his arms and took the clothes and shoes from Koenma.

"God, don't call me that. I just don't have the heart to tell Bo, I hate it. It was that or Koenma sama. Do you know how hard it is to relax at home if your wife calls you the same thing as your coworkers? Not to mention if she says it in the bedroom and it brings to mind a blue og- Why am I telling you?! Get out of here and get Kur-Shuichii home." Koenma said blushing. Yusuke laughed as he stepped through the portal Koenma made, carrying Kurama. He was still laughing as the portal shut.

Koenma grimaced, "Oh god, I am never going to live that down..." He buried his face in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the characters

Chapter 10

After another mind boggling love making with Hiei, Kagome was finding it difficult to sleep in the den. Carefully she slipped from the bed hoping not to wake Hiei and dressed in the sports bra and yoga pants she had with her. Careful not to make a sound she made her way to the garden and over to the catalogs they had discovered earlier. Hoping up into one of the overgrown trees and settled into the bole. A lamp weed was brought to her by one of her vines and she began to read the careful scrawl. The author of the catalog was very thorough with how to care for plant and even harvest each of the plants in the garden, of which there were over two hundred species. Hopping down Kagome stood in the center of the garden and spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Forgive me for not knowing proper decorum to care for you where you are, but I do not wish to disturb the care you received from the female who cared for you last. But if I may I would take your seeds to plant anew in a garden where I will love and care for your seedlings."

A rustle moved through the garden and she smiled. She began at one side and carefully collected the seeds they offered in another bowl crafted of her thin vines. As she went the plants also gifted her of their fruits and vegetables in season. She accepted each with a smile and a gentle word. "Thanks."

Hiei watched her from the doorway. He hadn't been asleep when she left the bed and had followed her to observe. Youko had done much the same at nights when he was restless, often spending the nights tending his garden or just looking out at the growing plants in the starlight. Hiei shook his head and walked back to what was the cooking room and collected some baskets and earthenware bowls, then he took them to her. "Can't sleep?"

The silver vixen lost in her task didn't hear him approach. Kagome jumped. "Oh, Hiei! You startled me." she laughed softly and then her face fell in worry, "did I wake you?"

Hiei offered her the baskets and the bowls he had brought, "no, I don't sleep when outside of Alaric in the Makai. Besides, I only require an hour or two unless I have summoned the dragon and must hibernate to regain strength. Eventually you will find that an hour or two is sufficient for you as well. Right now you sleep longer because your human mentality says you need it. Here I thought these might assist you. I know only a little of plants, but the names of a few and that this, this and those make a adequate meal when paired with a Makai elk-bison in a stew."

He pointed to a oddly shaped squash that was deep red and a tuber that was bluish green with white flecks and a small pile of fruits that reminded Kagome of a strawberry in shape but a blackberry in color it smelled like a pepper. "Well, I might know a little more about medicinal herbs than you, but without the catalog we found and I read, I would know about the same. So I guess we learn together. This is a Ruby Squash and it has a mild buttery taste when slowly cooked and seasoned with sea salt." she read. Kagome flipped a couple pages, "Ah, this one," she pointed to the tuber, "Is Makai garlic, pungent with a slightly bitter bite. Can be dried and used as a seasoning rather than fresh, if the bite is too strong. These here are called Pucker peppers, spicy and sour, also can be dried to increase the heat. All of the plants that are edible also have cooking tips and uses. I think whoever wrote this manuscript cared very much for Youko."

"Hn, perhaps, let's gather up these vegetables and fruits and get some rest." Hiei shrugged as he gathered everything up into a basket while Kagome collected her seeds into an earthenware bowl. His thoughts drifted to Youko and he shook his head slightly to shake the worry creeping in. Something didn't feel right...The look in Youko's eyes before, he'd been too angry to see it then, but now looking back- was it fear? The memory of the encounter came unbidden and he considered his thoughts at the time.

 _Hiei glared at the floor, his thoughts dark with anger. "Why are you here." It wasn't what he wanted to say seeing Youko, being so close to Youko after so long. There was something off about the silver kitsune standing before him, something that was wrong. His proud shoulders were slumped and his ears drooped. But his eyes bespoke of something Hiei had never seen, never wanted to see._

 _There was a tone in Youko's voice, too subtle with Hiei's anger and hurt to see it. It blinded him to what Youko's eyes were saying and his tone was exposing. "To apologize. In a week there is a chance I won't be myself anymore, and I wanted a chance to tell you that I regret leaving you, I regret not making you mine, back then. I regret sneaking out that night and leaving you. Please forgive me Dragon. I found her and we can be happy again Hiei, like before."_

What had he missed? What had he meant by a chance he wouldn't be himself? _Youko spoke of things being as they were, but he didn't believe it. His eyes said as much._ _He was saying goodbye. In case whatever he was doing failed...Oh god._ "Kagome we have to go back. Now. Tonight." he reached out for the mental connection he had with Kurama and found nothing. It hadn't been blocked off. It was more like it had never been. _The only way to end that connection through the Jagan is if I break it or if they are dead...He didn't wait the week?_ Dread coiled in his belly and he gritted his teeth against the sudden pain in his chest at the idea that either of them were- _Did I cause it? Did Youko take my leaving as rejection and kill them both?! Would he go so far?_

 _Leaving tonight? What happened to training? Wait, he looks kind of pale..._ Kagome dusted off her hands on her pants and stood up picking up the basket and the bowl. Hiei's actions were concerning. "Hiei did something happen?" Her blue eyes studied him as he grew grimmer. "What's the matter?"

"I can't reach Kurama or Youko through telepathy." Hiei dug into his pocket for his little used communicator and flipped it open. _Koenma answer the damn com._ Koenma's solemn face appeared in the mirror and Hiei's heart plummeted at the grim look he got. It was in the eyes looking back at him. His hope crumbled at the sight. _Oh god..._

"Hello Hiei." Koenma's tone was heavy. "What can I do for you?"

The Reikai king didn't even try to smile in greeting and Hiei glared back trying to force down his panic. "Don't bullshit me, you know why I have called." Hiei snapped. His eyes studied the expression of the other man in the mirror screen. The droop of his shoulders and the weight of sorrow in his eyes... _Oh god...no..._

"I do." Koenma agreed after a thick pause. "You sensed something and you want me to confirm or deny it. Kurama asked me to preform a separation for he and Youko. It didn't go as well as I hoped. Kurama isn't-" Koenma took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he seemed to gather his words.

Hiei didn't want to hear them. "I-enough Koenma. I understand. I will return for the services." Hiei stated his voice flat. _Oh god...not Youko...not Kurama...not again "_ I take it that there is nothing that can be done for them? Nothing you can do?"

Koenma looked mournful "I did everything I could, Hiei. What services? There isn't a funeral or anything."

 _No funeral..._ Hiei felt a flash of fury arch up his spine and coil low in his belly. _He was your friend...have you no honor?_ "You will not honor his passing?"

Koenma blinked. Hiei looked angrily back and Koenma's face softened. "Oh, he didn't die Hiei. There is no need to do so. Wait, who are you asking about?"

"Do you take me for a fool? Your expression tells me something uncorrectable has happened and with the topic of conversation it is obvious who I am-"

Koenma raised his eyebrow "Youko is alive and well Hiei."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the implied tone. "Of course he is, he didn't fully die the last time. Kurama, tell me how is Kurama?!" Koenma knew something and Hiei pushed down the relief hiding it with frustration. _God-fucking-dammit just tell me_

Koenma's grin fell, "He is, or rather Shuuichi is just fine. Yusuke took him home and is taking good care of him. Speaking of which, you should know your pursuit of Yusuke is over."

Hiei tried to fight the smirk that tried to creep on to his lips making them quirk, "So Kurama finally caught him did he?"

Koenma slapped his hand down on the desk. "You knew? Stupid question, you have the Jagan, of course you knew. Were you trying to push them together by acting interested in Yusuke?" Koenma slumped back in his chair. "I thought you were going to kill Kurama for taking him."

Hiei frowned "Koenma, I take insult at that. Yusuke is a powerful youkai and his power is attractive. I would not have objected had he chosen me. Koenma, your begging face is annoying just ask."

Koenma twiddled his thumbs, looking uncomfortable "were you and Youko really lovers Hiei?"

"A very long time ago." Hiei replied softer than he meant to.

"This is very important Hiei and I am asking you this because I see you as much my friend, do you want to see Youko again? If you say no I will banish him and you will never have to see or hear from him again."

"Banishment?" _No! I-need to see him_ "Wouldn't Kurama be upset at his banishment? You are not making sense, Koenma." Hiei growled into the communicator.

Koenma sighed, "It's complicated Hiei. Yes or no?"

Hiei reached behind him and took Kagome's hand as she softly offered her support. "I have need to speak with him, where is he?" Koenma gaped as his eyes landed on the vixen.

"Hiei, is that?" he spluttered. "I thought Youko was at the old temple!"

"Good evening Koenma sama." Kagome greeted. She offered him a smile and then Hiei turned her face to his and kissed her, while the Reikai king gasped.

Hiei snapped the lid shut and tucked the communicator back in his pocket. He chuckled. "That was worth it. And we know where Youko is. Get some sleep lover, we will go see him tomorrow."

Kagome took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Hiei what happens if tomorrow Youko wants me back?" Her blue eyes searched his eyes for the answer. _Will you walk away? Hiei, I think I am coming to care for you but I-_

"I won't give you up. He will either accept that I am with you and join us, or we will fight there is no other way. I don't forsee him being against joining us however. Prepare yourself for that."

"Will you let him back in?" Kagome asked softly. "I know he hurt you..."

Hiei grit his teeth, "As he has to die for you to be, I see no alternitive to what must happen. It would be foolish to reject him for what has to be. Yes, I was hurt, but before I had no reason to him leaving me. Now I understand. Kagome, if you are able, when you go back prepare me for this outcome. I will take it much better if I know."

"A letter. Write a letter to yourself and when I am leaving I will give it to you. You can tell your younger self the truth and that way you can believe it. It would be better that way don't you think?" Kagome suggested as she followed him back to bed.

"Hn, perhaps. Sleep Kagome, tomorrow will be emotional."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the characters in Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho...

Sorry Mina! I was going through some crazy RL stuff but here is your update!

Chapter 11

After Kagome was asleep Hiei slipped out of the bed and out of the den. If all went as planned he would be back before dawn and before he was missed, but just in case he had left word with the plants at the the den for her to wait there for him. He had a promise to keep and she would need the added protection the clothes he had spoken of, offered. Silent and swift as a shadow he made his way to the youkai weaver and knocked at the door.

With one look he was admitted inside and the weaver went to work. The old weaver watched him with knowing eyes and Hiei fidgeted under her gaze. "These are not for you are they my Lord?" her hair was white with her years but her face remained just as ageless as before save the few laugh lines around her eyes and mouth that belied the youthful facade. Her smile was the same as ever and Hiei looked away as his cheeks pinked. The elder youkai weaver had always been kind to him.

"No, they are for a-"

"Lover. I am not so old as to not see the softness in your eyes when you think of them. Male or female?"

"Female. Slightly shorter than myself and very much a woman"

"Ah, I will craft you clothes to suit your beloved my Lord, as I once told you she only needs to put them on and they will adjust to her. Would you like another set for yourself Lord Hiei? You have grown."

"Hn, do what you like." The old woman had taken a younger Hiei in for a time when he had been abandoned before and her kindness was still a balm although he never showed it. Back then she had only called him boy. He had never given her his name and she never asked. When Mukuro had named him her heir the old youkai began to call him Lord Hiei. He had never asked how she had come to know. He supposed that both royalty and nobility came to the weaver for her craft seeking her ability to clothe themselves. But for all that wealth and prestige the weaver lived humbly, raising orphan after orphan. It didn't matter to the elder who they were or where or how they were born. She cared for them all the same. Most called the weaver "Mother" as far as Hiei was aware she was one of the oldest living youkai. "Are you well, onna? Do you lack for anything?" Hiei asked and glared at her surprised expression.

"You are softer than before, not that you are weaker I mean no offense. This woman is special to you?" Her silver eyes searched his face and she smiled softly. "It pleases me that you have found love, my Lord." her wheel spun making a soft clicking sound as it did. Hiei leaned back against the wall.

 _Twice. I have found her twice._ "hn."

The elder paused in her weaving and smiled, "I should like to meet this beloved of yours, my Lord. She must be extraordinary."

"Onna do you recall having made clothing for Youko Kurama?" Hiei asked on a whim.

"I do. I fond it strange he desired white. Always mourning. I could never convince him to don color." She resumed her weaving, "why do you ask Lord? That was some time ago that he was last seen." Her eyes were soft as she smiled sadly, "I raised him too. I was most saddened to hear of his end."

 _You raised Youko? How old are you?_ "Hn, I will not reveal anything further but I will require a set for him as well. In any color but white, his mourning is over. Make my lover's blue, like the color of the sky in summer in the human world, you have seen it have you not?"

"Aye, it was a very very long time ago but once the skies were blue here as well Hiei sama. This old woman has a long memory. Soft blue or vibrant?" she shook her head, "Soft like a gentle breeze, I've yet to meet her but I can see that trait in how you speak of her. I shall make Youko's the green of the deep forest, it would suit him would it not? I can weave some leaves into it for him. Anything on your beloveds? A dragon perhaps?

"hn, it would be fitting."

"So you do intend to mate her. Shall I do the dragon in silver thread perhaps?" the older woman asked pausing to search through her threads and finding what she sought began again her finger flying as she wove the cloth and the hue began to show.

The blue was soft and several shades lighter than Kagome's eyes. Hiei was pleased. It would be perfect. More than that it would voice his claim and protection of her. While she wore his symbol none would dare lay a finger on her. And any who did would face his wrath. Perhaps she should have one in black and red too? "Hn, that would be acceptable. They should be loose enough for fighting."

"Of course. Chinese style as your friend, Lord Kurama prefers? Or another style? As you brought him up, I could design hers similar to Youko's style?"

"That would be acceptable, but feminine." Hiei said leaning back and folding his arms. His thoughts drifted to the sleeping vixen and then to the restored Youko. _Would Youko demand he revoke his claim on Kagome? Would it honestly come down to a fight?_ He frowned. _I would fight for her without hesitation, but can I kill Youko if I have no choice?_ He shook his head unwilling to contemplate even for a moment taking the life of his former lover. _We have to find a way. I won't give up either of them._

~*oOo*~

In the Human world Youko's thoughts were on the same two, though he didn't know that Hiei and Kagome were together. Youko leaned against the window frame and looked out at the frozen white landscape outside. The empty cold stillness reminded him too much of his first winter alone. _I should go visit the mausoleum in the family den. It has been almost two hundred years since I last visited the family._ _I should go tell them I am returned to the living. Mother would be very displeased with me. "_ Well no time like the present." No one has seen Hiei for a couple of days and that likely meant he had gone to the Makai.

Youko ran long slim fingers through his silver hair. He shivered slightly and turned to the plant in his hand warming it with his ki. "Sing for me little one, sing me the plant song." he encouraged, letting the soft song sooth his soul. He let his mind wander to the two issues who were on his mind. _Hiei. How do I prove myself to him? Kagome, how is she unchanged after all this time? Does she remember? Did I drive her away? Was I somehow unkind to her or did I misread her feelings for me. Perhaps she didn't want to be with both of us. Perhaps Hiei- no I am certain he loved her as I did and do still. Hiei didn't drive her off and He wouldn't have tried to take her from me. I can't say the same now though. If he found her again, will he still want me? How do I win back their affections? I don't honestly know how I won them in the first place; I was a selfish bastard but I was one hell of a lover. Surely it was more than that though... Were it mine to change I would not have left Hiei, I would have taken him with me._ He stopped short. _Oh god, if I had taken him with me he would have been hunted and murdered by the SDF toady who killed me. And not because he was infamous but because he was with me. Leaving him behind saved his life. Oh, Hiei please, please give me a chance. I'll make it right I swear._

He kept his thoughts far from the red haired male that up until that evening had been literally the other side of his coin. It was too painful to think about. He hugged himself feeling the bite of loneliness. Mentally, haltingly he reached out for the mental link to Hiei and found nothing. His eyes widened. Jerking to his feet he grabbed the few clothes he had been given and moved swiftly to the door of the room. He jerked it open carelessly and stepped out into the hallway. Wordlessly he made his way to the front door and found his shoes. He normally didn't bother with them but the youki inhanced snow on the ground was piercing even to him. Youko felt a slight buzz from the communication device Botan had given him and sighed. Pulling it from his pocket he opened it to see the face of a not so cheerful grim reaper.

"Where are you off to, Youko?" Botan asked grumpily. Her hair was mussed and messy and she looked like she had been asleep.

"I was going to go to the Makai for a day or so and stretch my legs. Also I find the clothing here unacceptable I was going to visit Mother who is a weaver in the-"

"Just two rules," Koenma said taking the spot of the reaper. "You may not contact Yomi, and no thievery. We don't want the whole Makai knowing you are back just yet. Kurama has enemies and without you as part of him they will pursue him."

Youko flipped his hair over his shoulder, "you underestimate me, there is a reason I lived to be 1500 years. I am not a fool nor am I to be found lest I wish to be. As for the old Goat, I have no desire to contact him in the slightest. My business lies to the south closer to Tourin and Alaric than Gandara. But I agree that I cannot protect Shuuichi, it is now Yusuke's job to do so. The best thing he could do now is to mate him so that he bares the mark of the Toushin. If there is nothing else I will be on my way. On another note were you aware that Yukina is intended to Toya the Ice Master, she is also close to birthing her first youngling."

Koenma went pale. "She's pregnant?" he rung his hands. "Hiei is going to kill all of us who know. How did no one know about her and Toya for this long? How far along is she Youko?"

"If I was to venture a guess. I would say she is due in the next month. So you know Koenma the child has no father. It was her cycle. She and Toya as of yet have not engaged in extracurricular activities she is still untouched by his scent."

"Oh, well then," the Reikai king said cheerfully, "Hiei will only maim us then."

Youko shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly at the antics. "Farewell Koenma. I shall return in a day or so. Perhaps I'll try to temper Hiei to the idea of his sister's upcoming mating so he will be prepared."

Koenma's eyes sparkled brightly, "would you?" Clearly this was what he had been hoping for Youko to say.

 _Ugh, so obviously pathetic, fearing Hiei. It is no wonder Hiei dislikes the man. But, has Hiei gotten so powerful in my absence? Perhaps it is I who does not understand..._ "I said perhaps. I will not go out of my way to do so. But should I run into him I may."

"Thank you Youko."

Youko nodded and snapped the compact closed. Rising to his feet he stretched and looked back at the Ice Master who was watching him. "Will you actually tell him?" Toya asked.

"I said perhaps. Do you not want his blessing? He has not claimed her as a sibling so his permission is unrequired, but I am sure it would mean something to Snowflake." Youko gestured to the little Koorime standing in the hallway, her eyes wide and bright like she was going to cry.

"Youko-I mean Kuronue san, I hope my brother will forgive you. I would very much like to see him happy with someone who cares for him as you do." Yukina said with a kind smile.

"I will try my best then. Farewell for now my dear. I will return in a couple of days, and Inari willing with Hiei." He waved as he walked out the door into the cold and shivered pulling the blanket closer. _Where oh where can my portal be..._ He sing-songed in his mind as he walked into the dark forest. The plants were guiding him and he walked with purpose. "Take me home, my lovelies." he whispered and the plants answered.

He stepped through the breech and walked forward through the expanse of the pseudo space. Something felt odd. The closer he moved towards the Makai the more he felt it. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in centuries, he was coming home. The energy of his homeland was reaching for him like an eager mother who had missed her kit. It was warm and tender bringing a stinging to his eyes as emotions swamped him for a moment. As his foot touched Makai soil all the plant life cried out "Our Master! The Youko has returned!"

In the den, deep in the Forest of Forgotten Memories. Kagome sat up with a gasp as the plants cried out their jubilation. She didn't sense Hiei anywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it has been so long all, I hope you haven't forgotten about this fun little romp. I'm back and will try to maintain a good update schedule but it will likely be every other week on Wednesday or Thursday. Enjoy!

I don't own the characters! (if I did, would I really have time to write fanfictions?)

Chapter 12

Eyes wide Kagome slid off the bed and sought out her clothes. From what Hiei had said she wasn't sure what to expect of the one called Youko. If he was a bandit and a well known lover that set off warning bells in her head of the human sort, but her youkai self trilled for the excitement. _Another kitsune...oh god yes...No! I need Hiei here he is my l-l- he is my protector and I know nothing about how Youko is or rather was. Probably delicious I should tie him down and lick him from head to toe...Ugh no just no!_

The plants began to cry louder "he's coming home! Finally he's coming home!" Kagome bolted for the garden and up into the trees. Hiding her energy was second nature from living on the run after Miroku taught her how. It certainly had given her less youkai encounters while alone. The plant life around her trembled with joy and her sensitive ears picked up his footsteps on the stone just out side the waterfall.

"Someone has been here my loves," Youko stated his eyebrows raising in question.

" _You my lord."_ a plantling said as he picked it up gently. His eyes widened, plants could not lie and therefore something was very strange indeed. He reached into his hair and pulled a red rose forming it into a whip he entered the den and froze. The scents were thick and heady of cinnamon and sex and flowers. _Hiei has been here and taken a lover in my bed._ He growled. Stalking over to the offending furs he stopped at the sight of a silver hair and the scent of sweet wisteria. _Kagome? Hiei has been with Kagome?_ A smile tugged his lips "Well then perhaps this can be forgiven..." _I can hardly fault a male like Hiei for wanting to be with his love._ A familiar pang rose in his chest and he sighed sitting down on the bed. _Still warm? Are they still here? Did they bolt at my coming._

" _The garden...come to the garden"_ the plants whispered along his mind and his ear twitched as a soft "shh" reached him. Ah, Hiei would come straight out to meet him, only Kagome would hide. Or try to rather...he smirked thinking of the reward he would get once he caught her. This was one of their favorite games. Before Kagome he called it "find and fuck" but now he called it "pleasurable hide and seek." Pushing aside the curtain he nearly laughed at how poorly she was hidden. He spotted her right away and with a simple urge of his youki the tree branch ensnared her. Youko delighted at her gasp.

"You've gotten sloppy dear." he purred as he lighted on the branch beside her. Only her eyes were visible through the leaves. And they were wide and darkening quickly. He felt a shiver of desire race through him. It had been too long. "Kagome, my love," He reached through the branches to touch her and felt her shiver. He wanted to taste her, to drown in her. The branch delivered her to his arms and he was pleased with how she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her scent was just the same and it was like all those years had never happened "Kagome," he murmured in her ear. She closed her eyes and he felt like he had been cast out of her light, "Open your eyes, don't look away from me." He carried her to the grassy floor and laid her down on the soft moss that thickened to a comfortable bed.

Being so close to a silver male was wreaking havoc on her senses. She was both alarmed and intrigued and intoxicated by the sensuality he oozed with every action and word. His eyes promised sensual delights she had only tasted before. She was drowning in his sexual presence and embraced him eagerly, her hands tangling in his long silver hair. He caught her hands and pressed them over her head. She frowned, _I want to touch him. Hiei would let me...Hiei oh god. This is Youko. The one who has to die for me to be kitsune, this is the one who hurt Hiei. No, who abandoned Hiei._

"Youko! Stop!" Hiei's growl echoed around the garden and Kagome's heart picked up double time. She lay pinned by Youko's body but she turned her head to look over at Hiei unintentionally baring the side of her throat. Youko's eyes blazed with want and his fangs lengthened. Using all the speed he had Hiei flashed to her side and without thought pulled her out of Youko's grip. Placing himself between them he glared at the silver kitsune. "What in the hell were you thinking?" Hiei demanded.

"I was going to keep my promise to her properly." Youko stated sitting up with a sigh. "Isn't that what a good potential mate should do? Or should I start with you Dragon?" His voice lowered to a purr and he delighted in the shiver Hiei tried to suppress. _He still wants me despite everything, his body remembers me and what we had..._ Youko licked his lips.

Hiei's gaze landed on the pink tongue and he swallowed before he gathered himself again to say what needed to be said. "No you should not, you should listen to me very carefully Youko, this is not our Kagome, yet."

Youko frowned and sat back, "What nonsense are you speaking Hiei, I know her scent and her every motion. This is Kago- Wait, what do you mean yet?" He looked at Kagome closer, she hid behind Hiei like she feared him. Her eyes were dark with want but it was clear that she was fighting with herself. She seemed younger, vulnerable...different.

 _One should always tell the truth, right Mama? Here goes nothing..._ Kagome swallowed, "Youko, I haven't met you yet. Hiei tells me we spend a good century together, but for me that hasn't happened yet. You see I can-" The look in Youko's eye changed. And she paused.

The silver male scoffed softly in realization "Time travel. So it is true." Youko stood up and brushed off his jeans, he laughed humorlessly, "What a terrible first impression I have made. Without speaking a word I must seem the absolute worst. Well best I get it out in the open then, I am the fool who abandoned Hiei. I suppose he has told you everything? I was a coward unable to stand the thought of being mated to only one of my loves. So I ran away. Go ahead Hiei laugh at how pathetic I have become. Mock how far I have fallen. It is your right." he covered his face with his hand "I deserve your disdain and your scorn. I am glad you found each other." the fist that caught his jaw was unexpected and he staggered back before falling to his knees. It hurt, but the punch had been pulled. Meant to shock not injure.

Hiei's expression was closed, his eyes burning with anger, passion and resolve "If you remember a god damned thing about me remember this- I never return what is mine." he seized a handful of silver hair and tugged painfully. "Even all the time you pretended to not know me you were still mine. Just as you are now and I am going to prove it to you. Even if your heart forgot, I will make your body remember."

Hiei's kiss was not gentle, but it was just as Youko remembered from long ago. Back then he had been the dominant figure, but this Hiei was not the easily embarrassed and verbally contrary male Youko had taken to his bed. This Hiei was strong and confident. "Inari, Hiei make a mess of me." Youko couldn't help the way he was reacting to the stronger male. Hiei was overwhelming his senses and making the side of him that had always silently longed to be taken, rise to the surface. He was surprised at himself but his quick brain understood, he had never acted like this before because no male had been strong enough to cause him to be this way. "please Hiei..." He was acting like a wanton fool, but only Hiei could tame him. Only Hiei would ever see him in the frenzied mess he was inside.

"Bind his hands down." Hiei stated softly. And as though conjured by his request, thick wisteria vines entrapped Youko's wrists holding him fast.

The Yoko tugged at the restraints but they were not his plants. He'd forgotten that Hiei was not alone. He wasn't given time to consider what that meant. His clothing went up in wisps of smoke and he shuddered. Hiei's hands were hot as they slid over his skin mapping, scorching, claiming. The hybrid's mouth followed his hands and Youko was lost in a haze of pleasure. Bound face down as he was he couldn't see Hiei, Youko could only feel and anticipate; his long hair had fallen forward and covered his eyes. He whimpered as Hiei's hands bypassed where he really wanted them and raked gently down the backs of his thighs. Thick soft leaves formed a proper blindfold and his hair was lifted back and away from his face. Masculine fingers were pressed to his lips and Youko eagerly sucked them in, soaking and coating them in saliva. Youko felt movement and the scent of wisteria clouded his brain.

Watching Hiei drive Youko mad with desire, was effecting Kagome too. Hiei glanced over at her and smirked. She shivered _Oh gods that is so not fair...ooh just look at all the male flesh on display..._ _ **Kagome strip and lay under him but don't touch him yet.**_ The sudden voice in her head made her peer curiously at Hiei. Then she swallowed thickly as Hiei showed her mentally what he had in mind. Careful not to touch him at all she slid under Youko as Hiei had told her to do, she trembled with anticipation.

As Hiei pressed the wetted fingers inside of Youko, the kitsune bucked his hips forward and his cock sank in to wet velvety folds drawing a gasp of pleasure and a groan of delight. His hips trembled as he tried to hold back the instinct to thrust again into to that glorious heat. "Oh sweet fuck!" Youko cursed in shock. Still reeling from the intense pleasure flooding his senses he felt Hiei press inside him and his brain shut down. When the hybrid snapped his hips forward it drove his cock again into Kagome, but this time her soft hands reached up to grip his shoulders. Youko should have known what was coming, but he was caught unaware as Hiei set about fucking them both into the floor.

Hours later, contented and sated they all curled up together in the large bed of furs. Hiei's fingers absently traced the brand on Youko's shoulder. In the heat of the moment Hiei had marked Youko. He didn't regret it though, _No, this is the perfect solution. I will be alpha and that way Kagome won't end up marked by Youko before it's time. Now she can bear my children as well as Youko's kits._ Kagome's arms tightened a little as she curled closer to his back, Hiei smiled from where he lay in the middle between his mate and his lover. _My mate my fox...Finally._

"Does this mean that you forgive me Dragon?" Youko asked softly.

The insecurity in his tone reminded Hiei that this Youko was softer and that he would have to accept that but that did not make Youko weak. He only expressed this side of him to them and for that Hiei loved him all the more. "Hn, it was brought to my attention that you leaving was necessary. The spring you drown in was not an ordinary spring. It absorbed your power and appearance. Everything had to come full circle."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Youko said with a thoughtful expression.

Kagome's ear twitched as she shifted to curl closer to Hiei. "The spring in China, I fell in it. I was human a little less than a week ago Youko." Kagome said, her voice a whisper.

Hiei's arm tightened around her in silent comfort. Regardless of his personal thoughts before on humans he did not fault her origins. She sighed in his arm and lay her head back down against him.

The silver male frowned puzzling out the details they hadn't said. "Ah, now I understand. With our sweet vixen a time traveler; you had hoped to change our unhappy past but knowing I have to die changes things." Youko sighed. "Hiei you can't change anything." Youko turned to the vixen who looked as though she wanted to argue, "Kagome dear you can't know what is coming either. Changing anything back then will change everything here and now, loves. Hiei wouldn't have fought so recklessly to be stronger if he knew there was a reason for my leaving. The Hiei I called Shadow was not the male sitting here. In some ways he was sharp like a freshly sharpened blade but in others he was more fragile. That Hiei would never have decided to take matters into his own hands, he would have found someplace gloomy and sulked until I came to find him. He would have waited endlessly feeling more and more abandoned, confused and bitterly embarrassed by his feelings. Isn't that the real reason you disliked Kagome back then? Because she was open?"

Kagome frowned sitting up, "Open? You didn't like me, because I expressed my feelings?" she asked confused. "Why is that such a big deal?"

Hiei rolled his eyes at her action he had been comfortable. "Emotions give away what your weakness is, if you show that emotion to an enemy it can be exploited. That is the true reason I remain so aloof. So that an enemy will never know who among my friends or companions is held in higher regard. Emotion is the privilege of the strong and a curse for the weak."

"So, you think I am weak?" Kagome asked with a sag to her shoulders.

Her eyes held an unfathomable sadness. Not something that was caused by him, but caused by another. _That damned Inu. I'd hunt him down and feed him to my dragon if he wasn't Sesshomaru's blood._ Hiei hated the look in her eyes and hurried to alleviate it. "Back then perhaps, but I know you now. You are the Shikon no Miko destroyer of Naraku the cursed. That makes you a legend." Hiei sat up and pulled Youko with him. Scooting back against the wall, he pulled her back and they both curled against him once more before he began running gentle fingers through her hair. It took a moment but she finally relaxed.

"Back to the changes we were discussing," Hiei said with a determined tone, "you don't know how a letter or something telling me something would have been a comfort in the darkest times, Youko. You've no idea how many times I nearly said fuck it and fed you to my dragon. I would have missed Kurama but-" Hiei stopped seeing a pained expression in Youko's eyes before the fox looked away. Hiei reached over to touch his mate's ear "What happened Youko?"

Youko looked down at his hands after sitting up and curling his larger frame around Hiei and Kagome. He marveled for a moment how different it was when Hiei was shorter. Slowly he spoke after gathering his thoughts. "Shuuichi- er Kurama no longer remembers anything about me, except an apparent phobia to even hearing my name. He passed out in fear just seeing me. I have never seen anything like the terror in his expression when he laid eyes on me. I have never seen fear on Shuuichi's face." His expression fell, "Unless you help him Hiei, I think I shall have to use Koenma's orders, to change my appearance. Shuuichi cannot stand the sight of me."

Hiei growled, "Then don't see him for now. Why does Koenma think he has the right to order you in anything?"

Youko swallowed feeling his mates ire through the bond "Koenma is making me a member of the team, but to do that under the circumstance, I had to choose a different name..." Youko hesitated knowing how much Hiei had felt inferior to the memory of Kuronue.

"What name my fox?" Hiei said suspiciously.

"Kuronue." Youko whispered.

Hiei's face darkened in anger, "like hell! Where is Kurama I will fix this. I will never call you by the name of your former lover Youko! You are mine and I will not share you with the ghost of a memory. Kagome we-" Hiei stopped and looked down at her. Kagome's eyes were closed and her breaths had evened out. Slwoly Hiei 's anger subsided and his eyes softened then he smiled fondly at her sleeping face. "We will return to the Ningenkai tomorrow." he said quietly.

Hiei's expression was startling, Youko had never seen a look so tender from the hiyoukai "Still beautiful isn't she." Youko said also with a tender look, he reached out with careful fingers to lightly trace her ear. It was surreal that he was laying here with both of the beings he loved. The mark pulsed hot against his skin and his head swam with the emotions flowing through the connection it formed between he and Hiei.

"You both are, beautiful." Hiei said quietly. Then he sighed before speaking again. "Youko, I will not be erasing her memories." He continued as it looked like the male kitsune was going to argue. "She will need the knowledge of how I am now, to deal with how I was in the past. I was very cruel to her, you know that. Besides I believe she had the knowledge before too, she told me that one day we would be friends and more. How could she know, if not having the memories"

The silver male's lips turned up into a soft smirk, "Heh, our vixen has always been a mystery," Youko said. "I didn't know she'd told you that. That would explain your reaction to her. Why must you be so defiant my mate. Perhaps we can advise her to not tell you that, would that make a difference?"

Hiei chuckled in barely audible tones, "actually it would. I was drawn to her and her telling me that was a challenge so I rose to it. I think I resented that she was so confident about how my life would be when all I had known said otherwise."

"And now Hiei? Would you have it any other way?"

Hiei looked over in to the citrine eyes of his new mate, "No, I would not. Except one thing,"

"That she was ours." Youko finished for him.

Hiei nodded, "help me train her Youko so that when she goes back she is strong enough to not nearly die. This time she might not be so lucky." Memories flashed through his mind of seeing her laying on the forest floor, crimson splashed on the grass and her weakly reaching out...He shook his head to clear the image.

Youko cringed recalling the time to which Hiei referred. He recalled the moment with vivid clarity, Hiei holding a limp bloody Kagome and fearing for her life. Hiei's expression had been dark and furious but behind the facade Youko had seen the worry. _Youko save her. She is your- pet right?_ He caught the hesitation in Hiei's voice though it was covered with fury. _Why did you let her out of your sight? I won't save her again._ Youko shook off the memory and nodded solemnly "you know I will help her. But Hiei I also know that even back then, you always watched her."

"It was my fault, I goaded her in to an argument and we fought, she stormed off and I let her go I didn't know she had so many enemies. I didn't know who she was and what she had done. I only knew she was soft and weaker than you. What youkai puts herself in harms way for a bunch of brats?"

"Kagome. She couldn't let slavers take the children, she couldn't have known that it was a trap. But this time she will and more than that she will know how to use the plants to fight with her and she won't be in the clearing when the trap triggers. This time Shippo won't die in front of her or that other girl what was her name?"

"Rin."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't abandoned this fic

I don't own characters

Chapter 13

"Here." Hiei said handing over the parcels he'd brought the night before. "Put these on before we leave. I am certain that you will be pleased." a smirk played at his lips as Kagome opened hers and gasped.

Robes of the most beautiful blue met her gaze."They are beautiful Hiei! Thank you."

"Such fine stitches and work, but my dear Hiei, why green?" Youko questioned while slipping the robes on and practically purring in delight.

Hiei nodded pleased with the look on both his mate and lover. "Your mourning is over, is it not?"

Youko grinned as he turned to Kagome, "now Kagome, on the way back to the Ningenkai we are going to play a little game."

Kagome looked back and forth between Hiei and Youko as she faced them both. The sun was just creeping over the mountain to the east turning the sky magenta. _Heh little game my butt, why not just call it what it is; hunt Kagome while she tries to avoid you. God how much time do I have?_ Glancing at the watch on her wrist, or rather the spot that her watch should be, she groaned. _Why is this the one time I don't have it? This game is going is going to be embarrassingly short._ The plant on her throat shifted and urgently began to rustle.

Youko's grin was slightly mocking as he glanced to her throat. "These are the rules dear, you may use any plant that will assist you, however you may not use your voice to control them, you will have to use only your youki. All of the plants here in the Makai are loyal to me and will tell me if you break this rule. Hiei will not be permitted to use his speed or his Jagan for the first five hours. After that he may use any ability he has to find you and the same goes for me. Is that agreeable?" The silver male eyed her thoughtfully. "As this is your first training I will give you a hint, conceal your aura, and run."

"Conceal my aura? But- Hiei..." _Wait, come on think girl, you ran from youkai for three years and lived to tell about it, so this game should be simple. Training...this is training. "_ Alright, I accept."

Hiei nodded, "a brave answer. Go then," Kagome turned from him and faced the whole of the Makai spread out before her, "Kagome should anything happen call for me. Game or no-"

Kagome tightened her fist thinking of the hunters she and Hiei had encountered. Slowly she nodded, "I know our breed is rare and hunted. I'll be careful." she glanced over her shoulder and gave the hybrid a soft smile, "I promise."

"Hn, run Kagome your time is wasting." He smirked at the panic that flitted over her face before she ran away from them her displeasure clear from the litany of words spilling from her lips.

Youko chuckled as he stepped up to Hiei's side. "You like to get a rise out of her, don't you. The game didn't start till she left."

Hiei turned carmine eyes to his fox. "I know. Now then I suppose we have some time to kill thanks to the head start you gave her, I want to talk to you. It did not escape my attention that you avoided my question about your mourning."

"About last night?" Youko asked his eyes still fixed on Kagome's retreating figure. The breeze rustled his silver hair and exposed the fading mark on his neck. The brand was healing. "I suppose I owe you an explanation."

Hiei fought himself for a moment to maintain his composure "You suppose? I marked you as my mate and I am not blind Youko, why is my brand fading?" He frowned as Youko turned his citrine eyes away.

"The mark is fading because Silver kitsune can only mate under the light of the full moon in front the shrine of Inari. That shrine was lost when the last of my clan died. I had no intention of taking a mate at that time and thus I know not where it once lay."

Hiei growled as he ground his teeth "and, so you are telling me that we can never mate? Bullshit, I won't accept it. I'll mark you daily if I have to. You are mine, that is fact. I claimed you last night and quirk or not that claim remains. You know it, your soul knows it. It doesn't fucking matter if there is a physical mark."

Youko's shoulders sagged, "ah but it does my lover. The physical marking serves two purposes, to show the world we are one and to blend our strengths. It literally forms the connection between us. Without Inari's blessing, any claim placed on me will not remain. It was originally to keep the blood pure. I can take a mate but can not be claimed, it is a cruel irony. Back then when we ran the band together, my clan was broken- but not extinct so there was one to help with the mating if I so chose. That was the reason I was gone three days before Kagome vanished. I searching for my great great aunt. She was our clan's wise woman so if any would know it would have been her. Alas-" The kitsune shrugged.

Hiei glared at the rising sun in the distance, Kagome was no longer in sight. "Hn, I will not permit even that to prevent our mating. If we must find a shrine so be it. Kagome was originally from a shrine so perhaps she would know of the existence of other shrines. Or have ways to locate it. Regardless we should begin following her... slowly."

Youko nodded and moved to keep pace with Hiei as they walked. The breeze tossed their hair and clothes playfully and despite the earlier heaviness in their hearts the morning was peaceful, for the Makai. At least it was for Hiei and Youko Kurama who were both ranked in the S class. For Kagome it was a different morning all together. What had begun as an annoying game was now her worst nightmare.

Her ears twitched madly as she searched for any danger heading her way. In her chest, her heart beat a rough staccato. The bark bit into her skin as she pressed close to the enormous tree between her and someone she never thought she would see again, because he was supposed to be dead. Her eyes burned with the need to blink but she dared not take her eyes off of him, even though he was lounging carelessly on the edge of the largest hot spring Kagome had ever seen. She wanted to run, or at the very least cover her chest where she'd begun to disrobe thinking nothing of possible risks. She could feel the gazes of want sliding over her and the kitsune preened but then she'd looked up.

 _How is he here? How did Hakudoushi survive being absorbed by the wind tunnel?_ Swallowing thickly Kagome stepped back around the tree and hopefully out of sight. _He didn't see me, right? He didn't notice I was there did he?_ _Foolish Kagome you know he did and now..._ Closing her eyes she willed her heart to stop racing and tried to ignore the fear clawing her belly. _Inuyasha! No, he's not here. He can't save me..._ _no that is the human in me, I am a youkai now. Hakudoushi knew me as human, he wouldn't recognize me as I am now. Breathe girl. Okay now let go of the tree._ _Embrace the kitsune part of you and act like he's not a living horror._

"You there, woman. Why do you stare at me with such fear. I have no fight with you." His smooth words rolled over her ears and she shivered. _He sounds the same but older. Breathe. "_ You should come closer the heat is divine." Hakudoushi licked his lips.

Kagome tried not to gag at the realization he was flirting with her. "I also have no fight with you, I simply was not expecting anyone to be here." _Did my voice tremble? Oh god._ _Why does everything about me have to scream sexual right now?! Even my voice draws him in and that is the last thing I want._

Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow, "something about you tugs on a memory, an old memory." his pale eyes narrowed as he walked closer to where Kagome stood next to the tree. He looked the same except his face was longer and lost the child like quality it had in the past, his hair hung in a pale line down his back and he still carried a halberd, aside from his pale countenance he resembled Naraku. With no warning his hand shot out to grasp her hair.

 _When had he gotten so close?_ "Hey what was that for?" Kagome growled as she narrowly avoided the grab.

Hakudoushi smirked ruefully, "I have decided woman that you shall be mine. I will keep you as a pet."

 _Pet?! Oh hells no._ Kagome darted away. _I should have stayed on that road I found and not wandered towards the smell of sulfur. But it was a hot spring and I wanted a bath. I have- had time but now...ack!_ Her thoughts cut off with a splash and heat flooded her body as she began the change back to human. She choked as she was seized from the water by her heavy ebony hair.

"Kikyo, how amusing to see that Naraku failed. No, matter my plan is the same. After I was pulled in to the darkness of that monks hand I woke up here. It took time to regenerate my body but now I am stronger. No wonder you feared me" he laughed sending panic shooting through her. His laugh was cold malice and his lips twisted into a sneer. "I will have what Naraku failed to take."

Grimacing in pain Kagome closed her eyes, now human in appearance she lacked the claws to fight back. _It hurts...help me! Inu-no Hiei! "_ Hiei!" the scream left her lips as Hakudoushi flung her to the rocky ground. _Its no use he's too far to hear me! Hakudoushi is-_ Her head struck the ground and darkness swam before her eyes. _Don't pass out, if I do its all over. My body hurts from hitting the ground like that but I have to fight...please my friends help me._

"Hiei!" Youko said harshly ears perked to the urgent cries of the plants. "Kagome!"

Hiei glared at the fourteenth tree that his Jagan had led him to- that was not Kagome. Youko chuckled. "It appears love, that we underestimated Kagome. She is good." Youko lightly touched the tree requesting information and sighed, " Hiei, Kagome is heading towards the Mountains of fire. Should we not go after her and keep her closer to the road?"

"Hiding her aura and scattering her energy won't protect those children Youko. She has to learn to fight and use her new powers. The well could open at anytime and then it will be too late." Hiei clenched his fist and glared at the setting sun. "We are going back to the human world so I can fix Kurama. But then tomorrow we train no more games. She has to be ready. I'm taking her to Yuusuke."

"To Yuusuke? But you know what his training is like." Youko moved to stand beside his mate, "I understand you wanting her to be capable to fight, but why such burning desire to save a kit and that girl Rin?"

Hiei's gaze grew distant and a pained expression flitted over his features. "Because Youko, I never want to see what I saw that day. I never want to see such a broken and defeated look on her face. Kagome should be smiling not catatonic. I was never sure if you noticed but our Kagome stopped really smiling that day. Her smiles were hollow and never reached her eyes. I regretted that I wasn't there." the last was said with barely a breath of sound but Youko heard it. "Between all of us we can teach her."

"You mean that because you care for her, you cannot teach her with a callous hand. You will go soft on her. Its not a weakness Hiei it means that you truly love her. To be honest I too am unsure whether I could go all out against her. Yuusuke would be impartial as would Shuuichi. we should hurry love. Kagome is waiting," he said gently before shifting to the smallest of his forms, a five tailed fox the size of a house cat. With a hop he leaped to Hiei's shoulder and then curled around the hiyoukai's neck. _**This way you can run your fastest, lover**_ Youko thought at Hiei. Suddenly Youko went still and he growled. _"_ Hiei!" Youko said harshly ears perked to the urgent cries of the plants. "Kagome!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed as his fist's tightened. "Aa. Hold on." At his fastest there were very few youkai who could see him let alone keep up so Youko's actions made sense. Hiei took off as a dark blur, a flying shadow just like his name. Panic and bloodlust warring equally inside him spurred his feet to go faster. He had heard the plant song convey their urgent cry and every fiber of his being burned with rage.

The hot water caressing her skin made her sigh in pleasure. "Ah heaven." she sighed sinking a little lower. She couldn't help the pleased giggle that slipped from her lips. "I won. I can't believe I really did." her ear twitched at the sounds of Mama cooking downstairs in the kitchen. Mama had been surprised to see her alone but greeted her with a bright smile and the offer of bath or dinner first. Both sounded wonderful but she wondered how angry Hiei would be that she had pulled such a trick. Would Youko be angry too? She closed her eyes reaching out her aura towards the rift searching for any sense of Hiei. She jumped at the dark amused chuckle.

"Worried we'd be upset is so very like you. You won, well done. You earned a rest enjoy. Youko and I will pick you up Monday." She felt the brush of lips over hers and then she was again alone. She hadn't felt him come in and she hadn't felt him leave. Slowly she raised her fingers to her lips and smiled softly. Hiei had praised her. It was the first time she'd gotten praise from a male not in her family not counting Miroku whom she also classified family. A throat clearing startled her from her thoughts.

"I thought, while Hiei takes care of a couple errands that I would take the opportunity to get to know you better. Is that alright Kagome dear?" Youko asked from where he sat casually leaning against the counter.

His eyes were soft and pleading but his smile was warm. He was beautiful and her pulse quickened. She licked her lips, "what would you like to know?" she asked trying to force down her sudden desire to have him inside her. They had been thorough last night so she shouldn't be hungry.

"Everything, Kagome. Where you grew up. How your childhood was. Your likes, dislikes everything. Before we became lovers I wanted us to be friends. Or rather looking back that is what I wanted. Confide in me love, I won't let you down. Right now we need be no more than friends if that is what you wish. If you wish that's all we need ever be. Of course I would love nothing more than for you to fall in love with me as well. But we can just be as we are." Youko took a breath and looked over at her, he easily read the lust in her gaze. "I forgot what its like, being a kit. Are you hungry?"

With a smile Kagome shook her head. The rattle of chains startled her awake. Her pulse climbed as she realized she'd lost consciousness and had no idea where she was. The room was dark and cold smelling of stone, mold and old blood it made her stomach roil. The heavy shackles she wore cut into her skin at her wrists.

She reached out her aura and swallowed thickly the only plant life near her was the vine at her throat. In her human form she could do very little, she assumed because in human form she thought like a human. _Ok Kagome, this isn't the first time you have been kidnapped so take a deep breath, ugh not through the nose. You can get out of this if you think. First you need water so you can change back._


End file.
